Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage
by Psychoangel
Summary: AU. Takes place right after 5th year. Harry arrives home after seeing his Godfather die, and once he's asleep, things change. !Super Harry Some bashing of different characters HHR Please R
1. Journey into the mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just playing in J.K's world for a little while.

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter One

*Journey into the mind*

The bright red train pulled into the busy, smoky station. Families and Parents all crowded around the doors to the trains waiting for it to unload it's cargo of students. Word of the Ministry massacre had reached every wizarding families ears, the only thing no one knew about was who exactly was involved. Amoungst the sea of witches and wizards was a group of redheads, all wearing slightly shabby looking clothing. Two of them, a women and a tall man were holding hands, the women looking very anxious, while the older man tried to soothe her with comforting words in her ear and patting the hand that he held with his free hand. Two of the other red heads stood back behind the older couple, looking around unobtrusively, just enjoying the chaotic mess that the train station seemed to be in.

As the train came to a complete stop and the doors slid open, children of all ages began to spill out, carrying heavy trunks and other parcels, as they searched for their families. A tall red head jumped out of the door, scowling at the trunk he tried to drag behind him as he made his way through the crowd looking for his parents. "RON!" came the excited shout from the redheaded women waiting near the wall. Ron looked up and seeing his mother and father, he smiled at them as he firmly pushed through the crowd so he could make it over to the rest of his family.

As soon as Ron was within reaching distance, Mrs. Weasley let go of Mr. Weasley's hand and wrapped her arms around her youngest son, relieved to see him alive and well. "Geroff" Ron mumbled as he was crushed in his mothers smothering embrace.

"Glad to see you well Son" Mr. Weasley said smiling as he clapped his son on the back, Ron just nodded as he tried to catch his breath. Looking over his dad's shoulder, he noticed his two oldest brothers leaning against the wall that was behind his parents.

"Bill, Charlie, what are you two doing here?" Ron asked perplexed as he dragged his trunk over to rest beside his brothers.

"We came home for the summer after the news Dumbledore sent mom and dad about your latest adventure. We've joined the You know what, to help out Dumbledore, so we were assigned to keep an eye on the platform, you know to keep you lot out of trouble" Charlie said with a grin. Bill continued to look around the platform, but had nodded at his brothers words. Ron only sighed, shaking his head.

"I can't believe mom and dad let you two become members, she's going to be down right scary all summer now" Ron sighed. Charlie could only chuckle as he clapped his brother on the back. They both turned back to the crowd when they heard their mother squeal out another name.

"GINNY!"

"MOM!" Ginny yelled back as she ran through the crowd, her trunk bouncing dangerously along behind her. She made it to her family and dropped her trunk as she rushed into her mother's open arms. "I missed you soo much" Ginny mumbled against Mrs. Weasley's chest.

"Shhh, It's ok sweety, I'm here, everything's going to be alright" Mrs. Weasley said soothingly as she patted her youngest childs back, caressing the top of her head as well. "We should get moving, shouldn't be staying in one place for to long" Mrs. Weasley said hurridly, before she began making her way to the barrier, pulling Ginny along with her, leaving the boys to take care of the trunks. Bill, Charlie and Ron all shared an amused glance before rolling their eyes and following in their mother's footsteps, leaving Mr. Weasley to lug Ginny's trunk off the platform.

XXXXX

Harry had stood on the platfrom, beside the door to the train as Ron and Ginny both took off to see their parents. A wistful feeling passed over them at their happy reunion. Harry knew he couldn't begrudge them that, but it didn't mean he didn't envy the love of a family. Sighing internally, he slowly dragged his trunk towards the barrier, not looking forward to the look on his Uncle's face for coming home two weeks earlier then originally planned. Harry winced at what pain and torture his Uncle was going to make him suffer through for being under their care an extra two weeks. _It's not like I planned this all out_ He thought to himself in frustration.

Just as he was about to go through the barrier someone had grabbed his arm soflty. He turned around to meet bushy brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. "Harry? Are you going to be ok?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry only shrugged, He had just lost his Godfather a few days ago, he was still raw and hurting inside. He had no idea what to think or feel at that moment, or how to grieve the loss, he just wanted to be left alone, but at the same time, he really wanted someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok. He was never going to get that, because everytime someone showed him they cared, they ended up dead. His father, his mother, Sirius.....Who else would have to suffer before Harry would lose it and just end his own life to save the death of everyone else he loved? But he couldn't, not after what Dumbledore had told him when he had returned from the ministry.

_The one with the power to vanguish the Dark lord is born as the seventh month dies, He will mark him as his equal, but will have power the Dark Lord Knows Not, and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live will the other survives, the one with the power to vanguish the dark lord is born as the seventh month dies...._

If he died, then the whole wizarding world will be forced to live under Voldemorts rule, and Harry knew he couldn't let that happen.

"I don't know Hermione, but I'm sure I will be eventually" He said, trying to placate her. He could tell it didn't work, she gave him a look before letting it slide and nodding, then she gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, before she let him go and turned around to find her parents. Harry stood their staring after her, his cheek burning from the kiss. Unknown feelings welled up inside him from her obvious care and devotion to him. He swallowed thickly before he composed himself and moved off in the direction he had been heading before she had waylaid him. As he walked through the barrier, he saw that his Aunt and Uncle were standing off to the side, looking mighty uncomfortable at all the crowds of people just walking out of the brick wall that was the barrier to platform's 9 and 3/4. As soon as they saw Harry step out of the barrier, His Uncle's face went red with rage, and his Aunt's nose rose a fraction of a degree higher in the hair, sniffing disdainfully at him. Harry just shook his head, use to this kind of treatment. Nothing he did would ever change how his Aunt and Uncle viewed him, and he only had to live with it for another 2 years, Harry prayed that he could survive it for that long. _Only if Voldemort doesn't kill me off first_ Harry thought in resignation before he quickly moved through the crowds and stood infront of his fuming Uncle.

XXXXX

Hermione stood to the side, watching Harry as he slowly made his way through the crowd to stand in front of his Aunt and Uncle. She could tell he was tense, and wary of his family. Hermione couldn't blame him. He rarely talked about what it was like growing up with them, he would mention a few things here or there in passing conversation, but never elaborated on it, so no one really saw more then he let them, but Hermione knew. When Ron first told her about what had happened when he and his twin brother's Fred and George had picked Harry up at his Aunt and Uncles second year, Hermione was ready to go and hex them to oblivion, but glancing at Harry after Ron had told her, he had seen that he just wanted to forget the existed while he was there. Sighing at the injustice of Harry's life, she turned around searching through the crowds of people for her parents. Seeing them off to the side standing quite calmly holding hands, she smiled and pulled her trunk and crookshank's carrier over towards them.

"Hermione!" Her parents called simutaneously as she approached them.

"Mom, Dad!" She called in joy. Her mom had grabbed her first into a crushing hug, before letting her go so her Dad could have his turn. Her parents were dentists and ran their own practice, they were completely muggle, but they also completely embraced her magical life, knowing that it made her even more special then they already believed she was.

"How was school Pumpkin?" Her dad asked after he let her go. Hermione gave them a big smile and launched into a minute by minute discription of her eventful year, and about how things were so hard on Harry. As Hermione described the DA and how Harry had been in charge of it, and how _amazing_ Harry was with a certain student who had struggled the most. Her parents looked at each other over Hermione's head, both with an amused look at Hermione's blatant feelings for one Harry Potter.

XXXXX

Harry hadn't heard a word since he had stood infront of his uncle, nor did he say a word. His uncle just gave him a hard furious look before turning around and marching out of the train station, Petunia following him with another disdainful sniff towards her freak of a nephew. Sighing once again, Harry picked up Hedwig's cage in one hand, and the trunk's handle in the other, and began to follow his relatives out of the train station to their newly polished SUV (Both Dudley and Vernon were to big to fit into a regular sized sedan), where he lifted his own trunk and put it in the boot of the SUV, followed by Hedwig's cage (It was empty, he felt Hedwig would be happier flying to his Aunts place on her own instead of with him) before he climbed into the back of the vehicle. The ride was long, and completely silent, and Harry was happy to be able to get out of their presence. He was left to once again, drag his own trunk and owl cage out of the boot of the SUV and into the house, up the stairs, and into the smallest room facing the back garden of their residence.

Harry placed his trunk at the bottom of his broken down bed, and Hedwigs cage on the scuffed up desk that was in his room. There wasn't much else to Harry's room, besides a beside lamp, alarm clock and a half broken wardrobe with a mirror on the side, a crack going down the middle of it, distorting his image. Glancing over at his window he was relieved to see it bar free again, though the ratty, dingy curtains were still there, barely blocking out the light shining in from his window. Muttering under his breath, Harry made his way to his bed and laid down, the sheets rumpled underneath him, he rested his head on the lumpy pillow, his glasses were taken off and placed onto the table beside his bed. Harry closed his eyes, and fell asleep, the exhaustion of the last few days had hit him, and he was ready to escape the loneliness and pain he felt from losing Sirius.

_"Harry...." A voice called to him softly. Harry groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the voice that was trying to wake him up from his slumber._

_"Harry!..." They called louder. Groaning in frustration, Harry opened his eyes, to find himself not in his room like he thought, but laying down on a soft white mattress, within a vast empty white room. Looking around in confusion he tried to recall where he was and who was calling him._

_"Harry!" Harry whipped his head around to see a shadow standing behind him. It assumed that was where the voice was coming from but it was hard to tell since it seemed to bounce off the walls. Sitting up, he turned to face the stranger._

_"Who are you?" He asked. The person chuckled, at least he thought it was a person._

_"I am who you want me to be Harry, I'm your guide in this world, and in the world you live in." The voice echoed again, but the shadow didn't move an inch from their position._

_"My guide? Why do I need a guide for?" Harry asked uncertaintly. He was confused at where he could be and who this shadow was._

_"I am to help you become who you were meant to be. The Dursley's have stunted your growth, hence they have stunted your powers. To be the wizard of renown strength that you have been prophesized to become, your powers need to be greater then which they are now. I am to be your trainer, if you will, and I will teach you all you need to know, and release the block on your body that your relatives have created."_

_"Wait, I don't understand, what block on my body?"_

_"When your relatives were raising you, you were treated unjustly for crimes you hadn't committed yet until they put you through trials where your magical power escalated to save your life. The abuse they performed forced you to save yourself so many times, that your power had increased before you were even old enough to attend your school. But because your power was so busy trying to keep you alive from the malnutrition and physical abuse, your body was blocked from growing more then a few inches a year, instead of the large amount you were suppose to grow. Also, Your physical maturity was also stunted." Here the voice chuckled, "Did you really think that you were suppose to be scrawny the rest of your life? That a boy of your height and breadth could defeat the Dark Lord? Your physical weakness would not be able to handle that of the Dark Lord's. He may look like skin and bones, but he has muscles and dark magic that would vaporize you if given a true chance. Your luck will run out one day, I'm here to make sure that when it does, Your power will be enough of a match that you'll survive the encounter, if not the war" The voice finished. Finally Harry watched as the shadow moved closer, the light reflecting off of it's form, there were no features, nothing to make it seem like it was really there._

_"Why can't I see who you are?" Harry asked, still processing everything that the voice had said. Harry new he was skinny, but did the voice have to laugh at him about it. It's not like he could control how he had been raised._

_"You haven't chosen my form yet."_

_"Chosen your form?" Harry asked confused._

_"I will replicate a form that you will choose. It can be anyone who wish, for this is your mind in training, I will become whatever you most desire me to become." Harry thought about it. Could he handle the pain of this shadow becoming someone he had lost? Should he go through with the thought, or change direction? Taking a leap Harry decided to choose the person he missed the most, someone who he wished he could still have with him._

_"I choose you to take on the image of my late Godfather, Sirius Black." There was a bright flash, and then in place of the Shadow, stood his Godfather, but not as he remembered him, but as the younger, happy Sirius from his parents wedding picture. Harry couldn't help but smile at him, tears glistening in his eyes. "Sirius..." He whispered._

_"I am not your Godfather, young Harry, just a spectral image of him, for it would be easier to train you as someone you loved, then as a ghost or shadow of which i am originally created to be. Your Godfather is dead, but rest assured he is not suffering for where he has arrived. If the image of your Godfather hinders your training, I will change back to the shadow and insist on you choosing someone else's image to help train you. Now, this is how it works. I will train you from within this room, Your body is suspended in time, for how ever long we train in here, barely a minute has passed for where you are. I have frozen time you could say. This is for your benefit as much as it is for my peace of mind that you will not be terribly missed while here training."_

_"Where is here exactly?" He asked curiously._

_"Here is anywhere you wish it to be, once again it is a choice YOU have to make. I am just the guide, the trainer, you are the one in control. But I understand you meant in a specific way, we are more correctly within your mind, in a way. It's a suspended magic, one so ancient none will ever know of or understand, so I can not fully explain. This room is but a holding cell for your magic. I have used a bit of it to hold time within your mind, so that time will only pass in here, but stay the same out there. When we have finished you will wake up to the exact moment you fell asleep, but not as the same person. Everything about you will have changed. Now are you ready to get started?" Harry only nodded, completely dumbfounded by this chance to become a true fighter, someone that will actually be able to fight Lord Voldemort on even ground._

_"Lets do it!"_

XXXXX

_Harry had finally chosen on what he wanted his 'room' to look like. He had chosen the Forbidden Forest, without the dangerous animals. He thought it would be cool to sleep under the stars, on a nice thick patch of grass, or in a copse of connecting trees. Over the next few weeks Harry was put through the ringer, so to speak. He was woken up at the crack of dawn, where he was told to stretch and then run the length of the forest and back. To Harry's chagrin, he never specified how big the foreste was, and found himself running in one direction for just over an hour, finally stopping he organized his thoughts and shrunk the 'forest' to about the length he ran, before he turned back around and ran back to where he had started._

_"Good job!" 'Sirius' praised, "you realized your mistake in the making of this 'forest' of yours, and corrected it. That will come in handy later on in your training"_

_Harry could only smile at the apparition of Sirius before he dropped back down at his command to do more stretches. Once he was done his exercising, the sun had fully risen in the sky, and 'Sirius' helped him find food, and cook it. He told Harry important properties to the food, which is the best food for what he needed. And in his case, he needed protein, and lots of it, to help him gain muscle, Calcium to help his growth. So 'Sirius' looked at Harry waiting for him to manifest cows to use in harvesting the food he'll need and other plants. Harry sat down once he realized what was being asked of him. _

_It took Harry a few minutes to manifest himself a small herd of cows and pigs, as well as lots of vegetable plants, and fruit trees within the forbidden forest. He had moved the trees around to make a clearing where he could harvest all the fruits and vegetables, and put the cows and pigs in a small paddock where the could graze on grass. Then using his imagination, he created a small chicken pen, and a few chickens to live inside, where they could lay eggs that he could also make. Opening his eyes he looked around at his work, before he raised a questioning brow to 'Sirius'._

_"If we're in my mind, why do i have to manifest the animals and things like that, when I could just imagine the food I want to eat appear in front of me?"_

_"Thats a good question, the easiest answer I can give you is that, You won't learn proper discipline by being allowed to just let something appear compeletly made, for that is now how the world or magic works. Things need to start off at a basic level before being made into something much bigger." 'Sirius' explained. Harry nodded at him, contemplating the answer." Now why don't you start building your self a small hut to live in? It'll be good exertion, and disipline for your body." 'Sirius' requested._

_Sighing Harry nodded before he stood up and looked around at the trees surrounding the clearing, "How am I suppose to build a hut? I don't have any tools or any idea how to build anything." "Sirius chuckled before holding his hand out, and to Harry's amazment (since they were in his mind, this shouldn't have been possible) he held out a large ax and tough looking hemp string._

_Harry uncertaintly got to work, chopping at the trees cutting them down so he could chop them up into smaller thinner pieces, where, under 'Sirius' direction, he began to assemble his hut, using the tough temp string to tie the peices used the back of the ax to dig small trenches in the ground where he placed the chopped and tied wood in before packing the dirt around it, to help keep it standing up. _

_Harry was careful, and exact in the instructions given to him by his guide, and soon, after three days of toiling within the forest during the the afternoon, he had finally completed his hut. It was only one room, not very large, just enough space for a makeshift bed, which they had made out of some animal skins. (Harry had gone hunting on the second day, ran into a bear, killed the bear and was taught how to skin it alive and keep the skin to sleep in as a bed). A stump he had dug up as a chair and another one a bit higher as a table. There was no door to the hut just open space, but Harry still had some hemp string left, and thought he could create a sort of curtain using small rocks and shells that he found laying around the small lake that was near his hut. He would wrap the hemp string twice around each rock or shell, before tying a small knot on the end before he repeated the process to each one. Before long he had about ten long strings of beaded curtains that he hung up along the doorway of his small hut. Smiling contentedly at his now finished project, 'Sirius' pulled him over to the lake, and began directing Harry on how to fish, and what items he would need to make a good spear to stab the fish._

_And then began Harry's routine. He woke up just before dawn, stretched and ran, then stretched somemore before he took on the task of either catching his own food, or killing one of his manifested farm animals. Then from the preperation instuctions that 'Sirius' had given him would begin to dissect the animal, and cut up the fruits or vegetables that he would be eating with his food, he more often then not made himself a stew for all meals. It was easier to quick and easier to save for later. 'Sirius' had allowed him to manifest a large cauldron that he could use to cook his stews in, which would be suspended over a small fire pit with a hooked pike he had made out of some extra wood from the trees._

_Harry couldn't help enjoy the barbaricness of how he was living. After a month of the constant physical strain of living in the most basic of ways, he noticed that he had grown a foot and a half, and his muscles had definetly begin to show, they were toned and wiry more then bulky like he was hoping. One day when Harry had complained about it, 'Sirius' had told him it was better to have wiry toned muscles then to be bulky, you were just as strong, but people were less aware of that fact and it was a huge advantage for them to surprise everyone else. _

XXXXX

_It had been two months since 'Sirius' had taken him here to train, and Harry couldn't hold back the questions anymore._

_"Sirius, the physical changes I under go here, will they really appear on my body in the real world?"_

_"Yes, Once I send you back, Your body will change to form the same image that your mind has been undergoing, so all the damage that your relatives have caused as been rectified, you will know longer be the skinny, pale white boy-who-lived. But a much more assured man." Harry nodded._

_"I have another question" 'Sirius' chuckled_

_"I thought you might, well what is it Harry?"_

_"When I go into the hut to sleep at night, Where do you go?" 'Sirius' chuckled again, before he moved closer to where Harry was sitting around the fire pit._

_"Why does this concern you so?" 'Sirius' asked him. Harry just shrugged, keeping his eyes on him. "Well, I stay outside, here. I do not need sleep for I am not a real being, so my existence is only tied to you for however long you need my guidance." _

_"I have another question" 'Sirius' began howling with laughter, causing Harry to smile at listening to the same bark like laughter he remembered his godfather had._

_"What is the question this time?"_

_"Well, how come I can see without my glasses here?" Harry had noticed within the few days of being here, that he didn't need his glasses to see anymore, and it had been bugging him for a while as to why that could be, but he never had the nerve or energy to ask, until today._

_"Well simple for two reasons. One being you don't fall asleep with your glasses on, so when I took you here, I copied your physical appearance of how you were before you fell asleep, so since you fell asleep without your glasses on, I brought you here without them on. Being this is your mind, you subconciously made it so you wouldn't need them. And the other reason, Since we have been working on correcting the damage the Dursley's have caused you, one them was your eye sight" At Harry's confused look, 'Sirius sighed and decided to elaborate, "You were never suppose to grow up with glasses, just because your dad had them, didn't mean you were bound to get them aswell. You look a lot like your father, but you have your mother's eyes, so wouldn't it be more appropriate that you also had her sight, which by the way was practically perfect." 'Sirius' smiled. Harry's eyes widened at the explanation._

_"I never thought about it like that."_

_"I know, if your relatives hadn't mistreated you, and gave you all the food you needed, your eye sight wouldn't have gone bad."_

_After that, they were both silent as Harry thought about everything that he had gone through at the hands of his relatives. The abuse, the hatred, the negligence. He had never deserved any of it, but it hadn't seemed to matter to them. It was because he was different, just different to them which caused them to hate him. Anger began to boil up inside, his parents would never have treated dudley like that, they would have loved him as their own son. What was it about him that made people either hate him, or worship him? He didn't understand it, was it the scar? Harry reached his hand up to finger the scar that was on his forhead. He did admit that it was a unique mark, but it shouldn't have been what signaled him out for the hate and abuse he had gone throughout his childhood. He was tempted to ask his guide for the reasons behind his treatment by his relatives, but he was scared of the answer. Maybe he just wasn't loveable. It seemed that those who did decide to try and love him, died. Look at his parents. and Sirius. Shaking his head he decided to get away from those thoughts._

_"When do I get to learn magic?" Harry finally asked after a lengthy silience._

_"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Frankly i'm surprised you didn't demand it after a week of being here." He gave Harry a strange look, Harry looked back sheepishly._

_"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind, and I guess I felt you'd get around to it eventually, but it's been over two months, and you haven't even mentioned anything about learning magic yet."_

_"Well I was waiting till i was sure you were physically ready to begin to learn magic. Since there is no wand for you to use, We will be learning to cast wandlessly first with words and signals, and then moving on to just signals to finally, it'll just take a thought for you to perform any and all magic you wish."_

_"I-Is that even possible? Wandless magic at my age?"_

_"Well of course it is! I wouldn't be here wanting to teach you it if it wasn't. What do you take me for?" 'Sirius' asked in the most offended tone he could muster. Harry laughed lightly._

_"Sorry, it's just I was told very few people can manage to do even one spell Wandlessly, let alone wordlessly" Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders._

_"Yes, well thats very true. Very few people can manage to do wandless magic, and you just so happen to be the few who can, and might I add, very well in fact." Harry just stared at him gobsmacked. Then he started cursing loudly, stringing some of the curses together, which caused 'Sirius' to grin at his creativity. "Harry! Calm down. Take a deep breaht, good. Now why does it surprise you that you'd be able to do wandless magic?"_

_"Because i'm nothing special, so why should i be able to do things that make me seem like i am?"_

_"Ah, I see. Well Harry listen to me. The ability to do wandless magic is an ancient art, from a time where wands and staffs hadn't been created yet. Witches and Wizards you had enough power were able to do wandless magic, and make things happen. It wasn't till Merlin when staffs and wands were invented. Merlin was smart and powerful, but he also knew that there were many people with the capabilities to do magic, just some had troubles accessing the required magic to make a spell, so he created a funnel of sorts to help concentrate their magical core into an object to help pull out the magic required to do spells. Now even spells didn't exist, someone had to create them. For wizards who could do wandless magic, there was no need for incantations, or spells. All that was needed was their intent, and their magic did the rest. Do you understand what i have just told you?" Harry nodded, his eyes slightly dazed. 'Sirius' sighed, before he stood up. He began pacing around the small fire pit, Harry following him with his eyes._

_"Back then, The magic that was called forth was strengthed through elements. You know what they are don't you?" 'Sirius' asked sarcastically. Harry smiled and nodded before rolling his eyes. "Good, just checking. Anyways, these mages were considered Elementals, because their power stemmed from the control of an element or elements. You obviously know the main four elements, Fire, earth, water, and air. But what you don't know is that their are two more, and just as powerful, if not more dangerous. These are probably less controllable, because their is not alot known about them. The other two are Spirit, and Lightening. Those who control the Spirit, are more prone for dark magic, because you can pro long your life, by controling your own spirit's path, or steal other people's spirit from them, strenghtening your own, and killing the other person. Those with spirit can absorb another spirit, but it takes a lot of power in order to keep your own spirit in control of the other spirit or spirits that are added to yours. You can access the other spirit's latent power, making you even more powerful. Also, if your element is spirit then you can destroy another spirit by cutting off the magic it draws power from. One of the more dangerous and unpredictable elements out there._

_"The other spirit is Lightening. Now you know the old saying of how Lightening never strikes the same place twice, well most because of it's unpredictability. If you could control that element, it has amazing powers. You would be able to literally grab lightening bolts in your hands, to create storms, because if you can control lightening you have a minor abilitly to control the wind, using lightening you can make it rain, and you can create massive winds and complete destruction. Lightening is hot, and setting it down at the right place you can create massive fire blazes, and literally rip towns and cities apart. All elements carry massive powers to destroy the world, or at least small parts of it. It really depends on how much power the witch or wizard posses to determine how much they can destroy." 'Sirius' sat back down on the log he had vacated a few minutes ago._

_"Is that what you want to train me in?" _

_"Well, yes. But not right away, we need to focus on all the spells you already know..and ones you should know by now before we can test you on what elemental power you have."_

_"Is it possible to have power over more then one elemental?" Harry asked, wide eyed._

_"Of course, You could even have power over all the elements. Though it's only been known to happen once, and that was a long time ago, and it didn't turn out to well for that mage, he became to full of himself and the bad elements of having the control over them took over, he ended up destroying Atlantis" 'Sirius' resignedly explained._

_"Atlantis was real!" Harry exlaimed. _If thats true, then Hermione will be unstoppable in the quest for all the knowledge available about Atlantis _Harry thought to himself._

_"Of course it's real! All muggle fiction has a grain of truth to it. Or they wouldn't have brought it up in the first place. Atlantis was the greatest city back in the day, highly advanced. When it was destroyed, everything fell back to the stoneage, and it took people centuries to get to where Atlantis had been."_

_Harry kept shaking his head in disbelief. _I can't believe it, I can't believe it. Wow, Atlantis was real. Some powerful Wizard destroyed it._ "Who was the wizard?"_

_"No one knows, He died when Atlantis fell, his power was completely drained, and a Wizard can't live without his magic, they're body begins to decay from the inside out as the empty magical core eats away at them trying to find magic to sustain it" 'Sirius' said grimly. Harry winced at the image of someone's body decaying from the inside out. _

_"Then how do they know a wizard had destroyed it?" Harry asked curiously._

_"When a wizard casts a spell, it leaves traces of residue in the area on where they performed it. Back then there were Auror's, but not like they are now. But even back then they knew how to read magical residue, and it just so happened, that this Wizard sent up so much magic in that region that they were able to read how much power must have been put behind whatever spell or magic that he had tried to do. Their only conclusion was it had backfired and put Atlantis into the sea."_

_"Oh" Harry said. He was contemplating how similiar the worlds seem to be. Or at least how simliar the magic was ten thousands years apart. "Couldn't they tell who had cast the spell?" Harry asked as he thought back to his almost expulsion from Hogwarts when he tried to save him and his cousin from the two dementors that had attacked them._

_"No, not even Wizards here can accurately tell who the spell originally belonged to. Thats why Pureblood wizards can practice magic outside of school, since your ministry can only tell that magic is being used in the vicinity, and they'll just assume it's from the adults. It's why the Purebloods always seem to be years ahead of the rest of their peers, though lately it seems it's only in Dark magic, and not real magic. Though that's unfair to say, because even Dark Magic is magic, it's just not the right kind of magic, pure magic. Dark magic has been distorted to fit the castors desires, and factorized, if you understand that meaning?" 'Sirius' asked Harry carefully. He only shook his head, not really understanding what he was getting at. "Factorizing a spell, is more like creating it to do one purpose, and then commercializing it as if thats it's only purpose, so the Witch or Wizard who had created that spell, can get the credit and the pleasure of knowing what it's used for when ever it's being used. Some even have created a mini tracker within the created spell, so they know how often that spell is used for the purpose they created it for. It's how the ministry knows about when the Unforgiveable curses are being used, and only being used successfully. If the curse has the effect desired by the creater, then it is reported on to special parchment. In most cases, it supplies the name of the person who cast it, but there are ways to hide your identity from the wand or the spell tracker. It's best to hide from the spell tracker then your wand, in case a ministry employee decideds to check your wand for spells, and it doesn't register anything, it'll be suspicious." 'Sirius' took a deep breath, "With me so far?"_

_Harry nodded, his head cocked to the side. "Is it another spell that will allow me to hide from the spell tracker or is there something else i have to do?" He asked._

_"Well there's two things you can do, one could be a sort of cloaking device, you strap it somewhere on your person, and as long as your in contact with any wand, the device will scramble the tracking signal so it can't read who or what wand is casting the spell. It's a less permanent solution, since it's possible that an Auror can find the device and confiscate it, and then you'll spend five years in Azkaban prison. So that's not exactly the best choice, but if it's the one you choose, i'd suggest you be careful and constantly check where your device is, and never go into a crowded place where Auror's maybe with the device if you don't wish to go there. Now the other choice, is a more permanent one, but one also excrutiatingly painful. You'll have to rip into the basic core of your magic, and actually chip away at the protective shield surrounding your Magical core. The shield is placed there at the begginings of your first sign of magic, since there are little detectors placed all around the world to keep track of everything. Now once you rip away the shield, you'll rip away the tracker for underage magic, along with the part of the tracker that connects with the spells you cast, that enable the tracker within a spell to be erected. Why this is painfu, is because once the shield on your magic is gone, your core will be unstable, and start attacking your body. It'll feel like every part of you is being shredded, like something is trying to escape from your body. You'll have to try and gather up your magical core, and compress it in to a ball and put your personal shield around to keep it stable and protected from harm, from other spells or wards placed around to erect tracking charms on your magic. _

_When you start going to Hogwarts, or any school for that matter, once you step onto the platform for 9 and 3/4's, the Hogwarts personal tracking sheild is erected within your other magical shields, it allows the Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time to keep track of all their students. This allows the Headmaster to know if a student's magic is too unstable to be taught within a regular classroom, and they will provide the student with personal training and their own quarters so they won't harm other students." It was starting to get dark, 'Sirius' sighed as he took a deep breath and looked up at the night sky. "When i examined the shield's placed around your core, I noticed an unusual addition. One that was put there when you were very young, and it seems you know nothing about, which is against every law known to the wizarding world." 'Sirius' stood up in obvious aggitation._

_"What did you find?" Harry asked tentatively, not sure where all this emotion from 'Sirius' was stemming from._

_"Your current __**headmaster,**__" He spat the name as if it was a bad swear word, "Put a block on your magic. You must have been no more then 5, when he came and set up that kind of block. Over the years your magic has expanded, stretching the shield that he had put up, but his spell work is superb and so the shield never broke when your magic continued to grow. Unfortunately this block allows you to access a good amount of magic, that no one would know the difference between what is really your full power and what was blocked. You are, beyond a doubt, past a regular mages magical power. This shield isn't allowing you to access all that magic. So if you decided to break the protective shield, your pain will be beyond even my own comprehension of what pain should be. It'll be extreme, and if not contained quickly, could level all of England!" 'Sirius' cried urgently. Harry's eyes widened. Unable to imagine being that powerful._

_"Like Atlantis?"_

_"No, Atlantis was only a city, I'm talking a whole damn continent!" Harry stared at him completely shocked, never seeing him act like this, well at least in the two months he had been here. "What happened to Atlantis was different. This Wizard was trying to DRAIN the city dry of magic, trying to absorb it into himself, because he could command all of the elements, it gave him that special ability, but there was more magic in Atlantis then he could handle, and his core burst and send a huge shockwave through the city, totalling everything. Then just as everything is falling down, the stupid wizard tried one more time, to call his magic back and instead, ended up sinking the city! Your magic would rupture almost like his, except your trying to expel magic from your body, no take more in, you'll not just shockwave across England, causing building's to collapse, you'll sink England in one hit, you won't need that second one!" 'Sirius' stared at him, eyes wide. He didn't know how else to proceed with Harry's training. He couldn't let him continue learning what he needed to learn with that block still on, but he couldn't let him release the block and cause all of england to disappear, literally off the face of the earth._

A/N: I know school doesn't really let out two weeks early until the end of the 6th book, but I needed it to for the purpose of my book. This is fanfiction, soo i'm playing with J.K's world, and making things a little out of the original element...Sorry if Characters will seem OOC, but like I said, it's Fanfiction, It gives me the right to change people around, and i felt it was needed to make my story work, thanks again to all who have read and enjoyed it..Please Review, Id appreciate it wholeheartedly.


	2. Small Secrets

Disclaimer: This isn't my world, I'm just borrowing it for a little while.

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter Two

*Small Secrets*

_After 'Sirius' outburst, He and Harry had settled down around the fire, where Harry quietly began to work on shredding meat and cutting up vegetables for his stew. There was a lot for him to take in, the fact that he was the next strongest Mage, and maybe even an Elemental. How he wished he was just normal Harry. Dropping the meat and vegetables into the boiling cauldron, Harry decided to go wash up. He had at least twenty minutes before the stew was ready, so he went into his hut and grabbed an oiled fur which he had been using as a towel of sorts, and a clean pair of clothes, made out of reptile skin. It felt just like leather, and was surprisingly comfortable. The new clothes consisted of a pair of tight blackened leather pants, and a blackened leather vest. He no longer wore a shirt since the weather was always warm even at night. Taking his oiled fur he folded it and laid it on the side near the lake, before he stripped out of his used leather clothes and piled them on one side, while he put the fresh leather clothing beside the oiled fur. Completely naked, Harry waded into the room temperature water, and silently bathed himself. He washed his hair which he was surprised to see, was now just past his shoulders. It was getting long enough for him to tie back into a pony tail, and it seemed to be less wild this way. Satisfied, he climbed out of the water, and used the oiled fur to dry himself, before he laid out the fur on the clean green grass to dry in the morning sun that would appear in a few hours. Harry quickly pulled on his leather pants and vest (Yes, he's going commando) before he turned around to look down at the water's reflection. _

_The last few months had done wonders on his appearance. He no longer looked gaunt and haggard, nor skinny and malnourished. He was now six feet tall, give or take an inch. His black hair was now a few inches past his shoulders, and seemed to fall around his face in soft waves, instead of the birds nest it usually rested in. His eyes were even more peircing in his face, that was darkly tanned, along with the rest of his body. His chest was well defined, showing off a fair pair of pecs, and a six pack of abs. Lean strong legs were hugged by tight leather, and muscled arms peeked out of his loose fitting leather vest. He now had man hands, he noticed when he looked down at them. They were rough and calloused, worker's hands._

_His scar was bright and really visible against his darker skin tone, but the bangs of his hair had grown out and practically obscured his vision. His eyes seemed larger without the hinderance of his glasses. All in all, he felt like he was a completely different person, someone who could take on the world._

_Feeling refreshed, Harry moved back over to the fire, where his stew was bubbling nicely, he swung the pike hook aside, so the Cauldron was no longer over the fire, and let the stew cool before he dished it out into a roughly hewn wooden bowl. Harry couldn't help but smile when he remebered how he came to own all the things he had collected in this world. 'Sirius' liked to call them scavenger hunts. Because Harry was sent out in search of an item or two that could be turned into something of his benefit. Like the reptile skin. He made them into clothing, which was surprisingly cool even in the heat. Harry knew that first thing in the morning, he was going to have to quickly wash his other clothes in cooled lake water, since all the heat had risen from it during the night. Cold water was best on the skin to keep it from shrinking, and then he just laid it out on the side of where he laid his oiled fur, to dry. It had been interesting on how he had made the leather black. _

_(In reality, this probably won't work, but for the sake of the story, it sounds interesting). He had skinned the animals, and washed their skins, before stretching them out on the ground. Then using a blackened burnt peice of wood, he beat at the skins, causing the black soot to transfer on to the skin, then he left it to dry, and washed it one more time, causing some of the excess soot to fall off into the water. The skins retained the rest of to soot, which has sunk into the dried out skins. He oiled them, making them smooth and mealleable, before he began to stitch them together with horse hair he had plucked out of a Horse's mane and tail._

_After a few hours of work, he was left with a nice pair if leather pants. He had then repeated the process for his vest, and then another pair of both pants and vest, keeping the black colour. Harry walked around barefoot, since he didn't really need shoes, not even for hunting, it's easier and quieter if you can feel the ground under your toes, on how it bends and firms. You can avoid tricky spots so you won't be heard when your tracking an animal._

_Harry quickly ate his bowl of stew, before he placed it back on the ground beside the fire pit. He waited silently, contemplating what questions he needed to ask. Harry decided on the easier one. "Sirius?" He waited till 'Sirius' head turned to look at him, and brow raised in question. "Are the Unforgiveable spells factorized?"_

_'Sirius' gave him a smie, "yes they are. I'm glad you caught that. The Unforgiveables don't necessarily have to be used to hurt and kill other people. There is a more humane way that these spells can be used, but because certain people have continued to use them for the wrong purpose, it has made people believe that they are evil spells, and their only purpose is to torture and kill innocents."_

_"What could they be used for instead" Harry had to admit to himself, he was very curious about another purpose for the Killing curse, or even the Cruciatus curse._

_"Well the Killing curse, or Avada Kedavra, can be used when hunting animals or on comatose patients, it is a painles death, instantaneous. It would be a humane way of ending someone's life, when either it would lead to them feeling pain before dieing in the case of hunting, or for the person to pass on swiftly and painless when comatose or brain dead. The Cruciatus curse could be used on severely mental patients in order to organize their minds. While the muggle's put the patients through electro shock, the cruciatus has the same kind of reaction, and leaves no lasting marks. It is best for insane, or drug addicted patients within the mental wards or hospitals. It's a good way of curing someone of a certain ailment. The imperious curse could be used within hostage situations, by getting control of the aggressor, you can diminish casualties, but calming the aggressor, or negotiating with them within their mind, and allowing their hostage to escape to safety." _

_Harry thought it over. The reasons for those spells sounded good enough, and even more understanding then the reason they were being used at the present time. Nodding, Harry picked up his bowl and moved to lake to wash it clean, before placing it ontop of his oiled fur where the bowl would also dry in the sun._

_'Sirius' had moved to his side. "It's getting late, young mage. You should get some sleep, for dawn comes early, and you have a long day ahead of you." Harry nodded, yawned, and moved to his hut and stripped down. Crawling onto his bear fur bed, he closed his eyes, sleep taking him faster then ever, even with all his chaotic questions and thoughts he had tumbling around his head._

XXXXX

_Like 'Sirius' had said, Dawn came early. Groggy Harry rolled out of bed and pulled his clothes back on his body, before he left the hut and began his normal morning routine. He stretched quickly, feeling his muscles loosen up, before he set out at a brisk jog. He jogged around the forest for 20 minutes before he picked up speed, by the time his run was almost over he had been going practically his top speed, he slowed down before he reached his clearing, ending in a soft jog, before he dropped back down and began his cooling down stretches. He moved off to the side of the clearing where there was a low hanging branch, making sure he had a good grip on it, he bent his knees, one foot wrapped around the other, he began to do some chin ups, after twenty minutes, he dropped down again and began to do sit ups, before flipping over and doing push ups. He did five sets of each, with fifty repetitions on each set. Feeling satisfied, he stood up and did a last set of stretches before he went over to the fire pit and started another fire, swinging the pike with the cauldron back over the fire, to reheat the food he had made only a few hours ago._

_While he waited for his food to heat up, he made his way to the lake where he grabbed his old set of the leather clothing and began to methodically wash the leather in the cold water, scrubbing it clean before he laid it on top of the oiled fur, which would allow the leather to keep it's smooth texture instead of drying up in the sun. Then he moved over to cows and testing each cow, he found one that was ready to be milked. He pulled the cow over to a stump where he sat down, a bucket already in his hand. He placed the bucket under the cow, and began tugging on the cow's nipples, causing it's milk to squirt into the bucket. After a few relaxing minutes, Harry felt he had enough milk and let the cow go back into the pasture, before he moved off with the bucket. He moved it onto the pike to join the cauldron that had already heated nicely. Heating the milk will help pasturize it, so it wasn't filled with any toxins. Once both stew and milk was heated nicely, he removed the pike from over the fire, and began to serve himself. First he put some stew in his bowl, eating all of it very fast. Then he poured some of the heated milk into his bowl where he swallowed it all with out even moving the bowl from his lips once. Harry let out a light belch, smiling slightly. He startled when he heard a chuckle from right behind him. Whipping around he saw 'Sirius' standing there, holding some kind of wooden target._

_"Sorry I startled you, I had gone in the forest to look for something we could use to practice your spells on, when I heard you crashing through the forest, I decided to just make something myself." He held up the makeshift target. "I'm glad to see you enjoyed your meal." Harry smiled at him sheepishly, before he turned to stare at the target warily._

_"I thought you weren't going to train me until the Block was gone from around my magic?"_

_"Well, I realized that it was sort of premature to assume I shouldn't train you just because you have a block. I think maybe if you feel you have control on your magic, at least the magic not being held in check by the block, then you may be able to get rid of the block on your own, and not cause England to pull an Atlantis and disappear." 'Sirius' said matter of factly. Harry couldn't help but grin. He could be amusing when he wanted to be. _

_"So how are we going to do this?"_

_"Well first we have to find the range and power of your wandless spells. Then from there we can determine how far and how strongly shielded your target needs to be."_

_After that, they both got to work on testing Harry's magic. They decided on using the Stupefy curse, because it was easier to determine what the stunner's damage would be because it left a small scorch like mark on the target it hits een though it wasn't actually hot. 'Sirius' tried to explain how to increase his spell power, how to access his magical core. Harry tried to concentrate for almost two hours on making his spell power fluctuate between different strengths._

_Finally, just as he was about to give up, Harry sent a last Stunner, which ended up shattering the target they had been using. Harry blinked. "Whoa..." 'Sirius' clapped._

_"Well done, Harry. Well done!" He clapped a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around and smiled at him. It had been rare for him to recieve praise in anything, he really appreciated 'Sirius' giving it to him. It felt better when he accomplished impossible tasks, that seemed to be the easiest for him. 'Sirius' insisted Harry practice somemore, after the target was melded back together, and protected with more spells. Harry had moved on to higher grade level spells, using the techniques 'Sirius' had shown him to fluctuate his power behind the spells._

_'Sirius' signalled him to stop. "Have you learnt any healing spells?" Harry shook his head. "Thats disappointing," At Harry's stricken face, he quickly backpeddled, "No, I'm not disappointed at you, but at your school for not teaching you any healing spells, especially with as many scraps you get into on a daily basis." Harry's face relaxed as he understood what he had meant before agreeing with him._

_"Even though i've been in the hospital wing a thousand times, I was always unconcious when Madame Pomfrey used any healing spells on me, or she would just give me a potion." _

_"Ah, well we'll need to work on that, and I daresay maybe even some potions" Harry's stricken face made 'Sirius' laugh uproariously._

XXXXX

_Harry and 'Sirius' had worked hard on the healing aspect of magic for just over a month. 'Sirius' had drilled it into his head how important it was to know this, for if Harry ever ended up in battle again, it was better the be able to heal wounded comrades, or himself, so he could be able to fight that much quicker and faster. People will learn from their mistakes eventually, and Harry knew it would be nice to know healings spells in the heat of battle. A flash of the battle at the department of mysteries flashed through his head. He hadn't thought much about it lately. What with an image of Sirius in front of him, why would he? To him Sirius was still alive. At least in this world. He preferred to stay here for the rest of his life, if it meant he could be with Sirius, but a part of him knew that it wasn't really Sirius, just a copy of who the man once was. _

_It didn't take much encouraging to get Harry buckled down to work. He was more determined then anyone would think possible. No one else was going to die if he could help it. Soon Harry had been able to complete twelve different quick acting healing potions by using common plants around most forests, and he found ways to make them in less time then most would. He learned it was all about prioritizing steps. Which ones he felt wouldn't need to be in the actual creation of his potions, and once he realized which steps could be discluded and have the potion still wor the way it was suppose to, he could take off hours of wating and prepartion for that potion. Feeling immensly proud of himself, for accomplishing what is considered an almost impossible feat (atleast for him, and his 'obvious lack of potion's talent') he bottled up all his potions._

_In the beginning of working on the potions a month ago, 'Sirius' and Harry had decided to revert their oasis into a more practical setting. Gone was the forest and single hut. They were now residing within the Hogwarts castle. It made making potions and studying much easier. Of course, Harry no longer had to go hunting for his food in the morning, which gave him an extra few hours in his morning, or so he thought at the time. Instead 'Sirius' insisted he get in some more training, and forced him to run the grounds and complete other exercises to increase stamina and endurance. Harry had to admit, he enjoyed running. He never thought he would. It was a surprising relief from the stress of his day, of all the pent up frustration he had endured, and an escape from the pain he knew would consume him from the loss of his real Godfather, and the almost loss of his friends. _

_"Harry!" _

_Harry stopped his circuit around the quidditch field and turned to the raised voice. Seeing 'Sirius' beckoning to him, Harry turned and jogged over the side of the slytherin stands that 'Sirius' was standing before. "Hey, whats up?"_

_"I think it's time we work on removing that block of yours. I know you feel you aren't ready, but I think with the amount of healing spells you've learned, which by the way require much concentration of magic, you can handle slowly dismantling the block around your core and rebuilding a new one." Harry's face was completely ashen under is dark tan._

_"You've got to be kidding me! Don't you think we should wait a bit longer, I don't know, maybe train a bit more in protective shield charms in case we need one or something. I mean I don't even know how to create a block, and i'm not interested in destroying all of England on a small hunch that you think I'm ready!" Harry started pacing, nerves beyond control. 'Sirius' stood watching him for a few minutes._

_"Fine" Then he was gone, moving back up the path to enter the front doors of Hogwarts. Harry stared after him, feeling chastised from his tone, but not really sure why. He thought he had a fair argument. He wasn't going to kill people he loved because some 'guide' or whatever wanted a block that was around his core gone. He wanted to be 100 percent sure that there was no way he would lose control of the magic in his core before he could erect a shield to keep it intact inside him. He didn't want England to be another Atlantis, not when he had a say in the outcome. _

XXXX

_It was a few more months before the subject of collapsing the shield was broached again. Harry had been working hard not only in the potions dungeon creating and improving different potions he knew was going to be needed for him to know, but also in the dueling room, where he practiced against makeshift dummies on spell control, shields and offensive magic. 'Sirius' already told him that he was a pro at defensive magic, and the scores he recieved in DADA proved that, he seemed to soak up those kinds of spells like a preverbial sponge. He needed to work a little more on his technique and to be more on the offensive, as well as creative. _

_Harry asked 'Sirius' what he meant about being creative with his spells._

_"Remember when I told you that a lot of Dark spells were being factorized. Only used for one specific purpose even though they could be used in good ways as well as bad ways." At Harry's nod, he continued his explanation. "That goes the same for every spell you know. A simple stunner could be used in medicinal ways, to knock out a patient experiencing excrutiating pain, or to stop someone from escaping or attacking you in the midle of a fight." 'Sirius glanced at Hary to make sure he was following before he went back to pacing, "Accioing something could be useful in battle as much as it is in everyday life. If you accio someones heart out of there chest,they die. All spells can be reversed to do harm as much as good, I already explained how the unforgiveables work, and how they're uses could be used in less evil ways. Now, the only one that can be excepted from this rule, are the healing spells. Since their only use is for healing wounds and other unfortunate accidents, they can not be turned around for evil use. Well I guess if you close someone up without taking out anything metallic in their system that would surely kill them painfully in a few hours once the metallic peices peirce an organ or travel through the heart. But then, thats only if they were struck with something, and you get your hands on them to be able to heal the wound close, most don't bother and just use other spells to fight and kill with._

_Now, the point of this was to explain the shields. There are three different kinds of shields. There is the regular Protego shield, which is a protective shield for curses being thrown at you, minus the Unforgiveables and other strongly dark spells. The next shield, and you won't learn this till 7th year is the Domesticus contego, or translated from latin, the Dome shield. It's a large shield, requires a lot of magic to cast. It's one of the more powerful shields, and obviously very rare to use. Not many people have the power to withstand this shield, it drains them within seconds. It's usually the shield used most when impossible spells are sent, like the Unforgiveables. Your mom used this shield just before she died to protect you, her magic lingered a few seconds longer after she fell, to protect you when Lord Voldemort tried to kill you. The great aspect of this shield is that it bounces the spells back at the castor, while protecting you, and whoever else you wish it to. It can also be transferred to someone else while you move around. So in your mother's case, She set the shield up, weakening her magic protecting you while she begged for your life. I believe that even though she had died, the reason while the shield had continued to exist was because of the love she felt for you, her sacrifice at the hands of Voldemort, was the catalyst of her unmeasurable love that she held for you, it was the one thing that Voldemort could never understand. By all rights, that shield should have collapsed when she died, but a part of her transferred into that shield, and she swore to make sure you lived." Harry fingered the scar on his forehead listening to the explanations behind what Dumbledore had been hinting at but never fully explained._

_"How did i get this scar?"_

_"The only explanation i can say is that, though the shield blocked the main attack of the spell, a small speck of it seeped through because the shield was not altogether strong once your mother was dead, the love she put into that spell was slowly fading, along with her magic, so a small speck of it sneaked into the shield and marked you. Because the spell was then shot back out to hit Voldemort, there was a transfer of sorts, Voldemort lived because his magic was tied to your own. That is no longer the case, in the sense that if you had died, so would his spirit. Now he lives through the ritual he performed on the last task of the triwizard tournament. He had used your blood to help resurrect him, for yours is most powerful through not only your mother's spell in protecting you, but also through your father's lineage. They were a strong pureblood family, very strict in marrying proper and only to other pureblooded witches or wizards. Your father's father, hated the rule, but abided by it for his father would have disowned him. When it came to his sons decision, and James introduced your grandparents to Lily, your grandfather accepted it wholeheartedly. He didn't want his son being confined by the strict dictates of past purebloods, and only wanted him to be happy."_

_"How do you know all this, I thought you were just a piece of magic in my head." Harry asked uncertainly, not entirely sure he trusted his 'guide' anymore._

_"I had to say that to decieve you at first, for if you know i had entered your mind, you would have repelled me. I couldn't allow you to do that, for you are not properly trained in handling the mass amount of magic in you. I wanted to make sure you were ready to take on your task. Please forgive me. All will be come clear in the future, just know, I am not here to harm you, Nor am I here on anyone else's orders but my own. I have no allegiance except to you, and my own."_

_Harry nodded at him, "Whats the third shield?" He decided to hear out the rest of the explanation's before he judged whether he could trust the shadow or not, for Harry knew that was who he still was, even though he had the image of his Godfather._

_"The third shield is called Rumpus Contego, or Shattering shield. When it's hit with a spell, it turns into glass shards that can then be flung back towards your attacker. It doesn't require as much power since it's suppose to break on contact, but it's very effective in eliminating any potential threats. Also while they're dealing with the shards of glass shield, you can be throwing curses left and right, and taking down more of your enemy, or get rid of the target your after. Do you think you can try performing any of these shields?"_

_Harry nodded. Then he put his hand out and first conjured a protego shield with a twitch of his fingers and a loud exclamation of __Protego__. A shimmery shield coalesced around him, almost like water as it shimmered and waved from the slight breeze. Harry was slighlty shocked, it wasn't suppose to look like that. Harry looked over at 'Sirius' to see him smiling and nodding his head. "It's not suppose to look like that, is it?"_

_"Yes it is. Normal circumstances it's more firm and wall like. But because your magic has escalated, this to has changed to match. Remember, your an elemental, this just proved that you have the skills to work with the water element. It's a calm element most of the time, but can be quick to temper, but soothing to others when needed." They both turned to look at the shield placed in front of Harry, as it calmly shimmerd as if it was waves sliding across the air. Harry dropped his hand, and the spell slowly faded away. Taking a deep breath, Harry raised his hand and waved his hand in cirular motion, clearing intoning __Domesticus Contego__, and watched as a large dome erupted to cover him, it was licking at the area around him, as if it was controlled by fire. Blazing outwards, before he shrank back slightly to make sure it never strayed to far from it's charge, the Dome shield felt __**alive**__, more so then the last one. _

_Harry and 'Sirius' both stared at the dome shield in wonder. He had control over opposing elements. Not exactly rare, but not very common either. Usually if a mage had control of more then one element, it was usually complimentary ones. In the sense that opposites attract, not exactly true when it came to the elements. "You seriously are an enigma amoung enigmas, Harry" 'Siruis' intoned in a deadpanned voice. His eyes never leaving the firey shield. "You should try the last shield, before your magic is drained." Harry nodded, letting the dome shield drop. He didn't feel very drained, but then maybe he just didn't fully understand what it was suppose to feel like. Harry took another deep breath, concentrating, before raising his hand once again. Magic was coming so much easier to him now when he was able to do it wandlessly, then when he had to push it through another object. His magic seemed __**happier**__ then it use to be. Like magic actually had feelings._

_Harry flicked his wrist outwards as he intoned __Rumpus Contego__ loudly. Another shield appeared infront of him, almost box like surrounding him. This one looked like ice crystals shimmering in the light. It was solid enough, but still seemed intent on protecting him. 'Sirius' sent a spell towards Harry, shattering the ice crystals around him, but they didn't fall to the ground. Instead they continued to float in the area around him, as if waiting for a signal. Harry through his hand forward, and the shattered crystals went flying forward slicing through the air, intent on destroying who ever had deigned to harm him. Harry quickly brought his hand up, watching as all the crystals stopped dead, before he dropped his hand, causing them all to fall to the ground and slowly dissipate. 'Sirius' had his hand in front of his face, eyes slightly wide. When he saw the crystals fall, a look of relief flew across his face before he brought his eyes to look at Harry. _

_The smile on Harry's face was amazing, it was bright and warm. He was proud of himself, if not slightly in awe of the magic he could create. The feeling that rushed through him, was heady, and intoxicating. He almost felt invincible. Seeing this in Harry's bright green eyes. 'Sirius' sent a bludgeoning curse towards him, it knocked Harry off his feet and into the stands that stood behind him. Harry thudded against the wood, before sliding down and landing on his ass, out of breath, and holding his side. "What the hell was that for?" Harry asked aggravatedly. _

_"For thinking your were all powerful. This magic is addictive, and it can cause you to want more of it. I was just making sure you realized that your still vulnerable, even with all that power." 'Sirius' turned his back on his charge, and began walking back up to the castle. "I suggest you go to your room, and sleep it off. Your power has been drained a little more then usual today, and it may take some time to heal from that bruised rib. Your allowed to miss the rest of training today and tomorrow, to give yourself some time to heal. After that, we'll go into battle training, and master dueling. Once i'm sure your strong and focused. We'll start working on Mind magic and Occlumency. Yes, before you ask, it's possible to learn in even within your own mind. You've already mastered the basics, now we'll just have to push you to the next step. In time, you'll understand what it really means to be a true mind mage. Good rest Harry, I'll see you in a few days." With that,'Sirius' disappeared into the school and Harry was left to tend to himself, and rest up from the minor yet slightly painful injury._

XXXXXX

_"Swing Down!" 'Sirius' shouted. He was teaching Harry proper sword fighting. He had seen the image of Harry fighting the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with Gryffindor's sword. The awkward thrusting movements and parrying had really rub 'Sirius' the wrong way. Why send a boy of 12 a sword that he doesn't even know how to use, to defeat an enemy he barely knows? It just didn't make sense. Another thing 'Sirius' really wanted to punch Dumbledore. So he decided to correct that flaw. They had been traing for a couple of weeks now. When to lunge in, when to thrust, how to fake. Harry was even starting to actually enjoy it. They started with fencing, simple parry's and lunging. To get use to using a weapon like that. Then he switched the fencing swords with real swords, and rejoiced when Harry seemed to pick it up like he was made to do this. He knew how to incorporate what he learned with the lighter fencing sword and adjust it to the much heavier battle, double edged sword. _

_Harry twisted around swinging his sword on a downward stroke, 'Sirius' quickly brought his sword up to meet the stroke half way, causing a loud ringing when the metal hit, they were locked together before Harry twisted his body away, and ducked the swing 'Sirius' had sent at his shielded head. They wore special armor that was created to mimic the suits fencer's use, so no harm would come to them in the battle. They were bound to hit each other eventually, and not exactly check the power behind the swing when they did, so 'Sirius' felt it was better safe the sorry. __**Besides, **__Harry had said when he was told what it was used for, __**I think i have enough scars to last me a life time, i'd rather try and keep it to a minimum. Or the next thing you'll know. I'll be the Boy-Who-Had-A-Lot-Of-Scars, or some such rubbish with the magical world and it's pension for ridiculous hyphened names.**__ 'Sirius' had laughed at Harry's apparent distaste of the name he had been given when he had survived the killing curse. It was no wonder though, in all honesty, the Wizarding World really did have Ridiculous names for everything._

_"Good. Don't stop attacking." 'Sirius' demanded. Harry thrust his Sword in the direction of his mentor, trying to slide past the other sword swinging in his direction. 'Sirius' glanced away, Harry's reach over extended he happened to be to low for 'Sirius' sword to hit, and the sword just passed over Harry's head. Harry quickly dropped to a knee and flipped his body over, so he was on the other side of his mentor, before he swung his sword at 'Sirius' legs. 'Sirius' quickly side stepped twirling to bring the sword down onto Harry's shoulder. Harry fell to his side, bringing his sword up to meet 'Sirius' in the middle, another loud clanging noise reverberated around the dueling room they had been using. Harry quickly lashed his feet out, and was able to trip 'Sirius' to the ground, the Swords sliding apart. Harry quickly gained his feet and brought the sword down. The tip resting against 'Sirius' neck._

_"Well done!" 'Sirius' praised as he pried his mask off, then reaching for Harry's extended hand. "That was a most exellent tactic. Good! Now shower, your very sweaty. You've improved so well, i'm giving you the rest of the night off to study other weapon and fighting tactics. I'll be devising a plan for your master dueling training. Good rest my young mage." 'Sirius' said as he dusted himself off and headed in the direction of the changing rooms to hang up his suit and sword before heading to his office, which just soo happened to be the real Headmasters. _

_Harry shook his head slighty before he too headed to the lockers to hang up his suit and take a relaxing shower. He was covered in sweat from head to toe. That had been sword fighting for the last 3 hours straight. Harry knew that once he was finished his shower, he was definetly going to find something to eat, before he even thought about studying. Thought to be honest, he didn't mind the studying part much either, he never knew how fascinating reading something could be. No wonder Hermione loved it so much._

_A few minutes later, Harry had turned off the water and wrapping a thick towel around his waist and using another one to dry his now even longer hair, he moved out of the showering room and back into the locker room where he quickly dressed into a fresh pair of clothing. He had begun to favor the more, surprisingly, comfortable leather pants, but had started wearing t-shirts and those comfortable wife-beater tops, (What a name for a certain kind of man tank. sheesh). He then made his way into Hogwarts, taking the path that he knew lead down to the kitchens where, on the first night he had arrived, was surprised to see about a dozen House elfs working away. At first, the surprise and regret had filled him, but 'Sirius' had gently explained their situation. House elves needed to be bonded to wizards and witches or in this cast a magical school, in order to survive and be able to use their own magic. Without the bond, the house elf would slowly die, and it was a painful death, for it was almost the same as a wizard losing their magic. They would decay, for their was nothing sustaining their magic inside, and it would lash out at the body that held it before it would sink back into the earth, and the body would turn to dust. _

_Harry couldn't help but feel disgusted, and worried about Dobby, the elf he had freed. 'Sirius' patted his shoulder when Harry had voiced his concern. "Dobby is bonded to you Harry. When you freed him, and showed him the kindness he never knew when he worked for the malfoy's, he had bonded his magic with yours once you had set him free. He will probably never be happier, then when he is serving you. House-elfs can sense a good strong wizard, and when they find one filled with compassion for them and for other's, they tend to treat them as if they are their charge. These house-elfs are bonded to the school, but more importantly are loyal to you. The others are loyal to the headmaster. When you leave this place, these house-elfs will follow, but will not return to your aunt and uncles house, but will appear back at Hogwarts, waiting for you and your friends to return so they can be of service to you. I would suggest bonding with them before you leave. It's always good to have them to trust with errands that you know your owl or person can not deliver in case of interception. House-elves are fiercely loyal to their owners, if their owner treats them fairly. Dobby I believe is one of the more unusual ones. He is the enigma amoung them, like you. It is no wonder that he has taken such a fierce liking to you. Care for them Harry, as they care for you." Ever since that converstation, Harry had always come to the Kitchen to eat, and had talked to them, and insisted they tell him about their lives, and what they had done growing up. He asked for their names, so he knew what to call them, and had asked what sort of hobbies they enjoyed doing on slow days. The house-elves had been shocked at first, but it didn't take them long to warm up to him, or to praise him on how such a wonderful wizard he was._

_Harry had noticed that Dobby wasn't apart of the small handful of House-elves inside the kitchen, 'Sirius' had told him, that he couldn't bring Dobby here, for Dumbledore was keeping a tight watch on the little guy, knowing how important Harry and Dobby are to each other. But Dobby had promised to come to Harry whenever he wished to call him inside of school, and that if Harry wishes, Dobby would be willing to officially be bonded to Harry and become Master Harry's elf. Harry had been touched and had promised himself that as soon as he got back to Hogwarts he would see Dobby, and make him his first offical elf._

_When Harry entered the Kitchen, their was a flurry of noise as they all started rushing around, cleaning up a spot at the table for Harry to sit. "What is it that Master Harry wishes?" One of the house-elves asked, as they came clambouring to his side, to lead him to the spot they had cleared for him._

_"What ever it is you wish to make dolly." He replied to young the female house-elf. She was wearing a clean pink toga, around her small frame. When he had seen them in small tea towels, Harry had insisted they wear better looking clothing, and showed them how they could make larger towels or small bed sheets into dresses and toga's. The House-elves were first afraid, because he told them it was clothing, but when he explained that it was practically what they were wearing now, but just styled more like clothes, they seemed to relunctantly accept it. Soon most of the female house-elves where wearing pretty coloured dresses made out of small sheets or towels. While the male's wore the toga's with the two clasps holding the two shoulder straps on their shoulders. They're were a small few of the females who wore the one shouldered toga, that was also held in place by a small clasp. The House-elves were so grateful to Harry for showing them how to make small differences to their towels and sheets, and make them look more presentable._

_Once Harry was seated by Dolly, the rest of the house-elves quickly go to work on his food. When the heard his stomache growl loudly, they flew in the a frenzy making him a large platter of food, to fill him up from his training. "Master Harry is still growing and training, Master Harry must be very hungry" Mandu said as he placed a large platter or chicken, fish, vegetables, bread and cheeses in front of him. Beside that they put a large pitcher of pumpkin juice and a medium size glass for him to fill. Harry smiled and thanked them all individually, making them all blush and turn away, finding something else to do, before he quickly dug into the small feast laid before him. The food was delicious like always, and it covered all the nutrients he needed, and definetly filled him up. Once he finished, he thanked the House-elves again, and jogged up to the library, where he looked for the books he would need to study on different fighting techniques, once he had a few, he shrunk them and slipped them in his pocket, before he jogged to Gryffindor tower where he climbed the stairs to his room, and put the books next to his bedside table after unshrinking them. Harry quickly stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed, and grabbing the first book off the side table. In no time he had read four chapters on different fighting styles before sleep crept up and claimed him._

A/N: Sorry about this chapter, I know a few of you might be annoyed with the long training and explanation of magic. I promise there is a method to my madness, im not doing this to torture you. I think their might be one more chapter to do with his training, and then back to reality. Please bare with me. I'll try to shrink it to half a chapter...I hope that satisfies you, and thanks to all who reviewed and catwriter for telling me about the longness of my magic explanations. I just want everyone to know where it's coming from...and in later chapters..the reasons will be explained. Thanks again, and please review.


	3. Back to Reality

Disclaimer: Not mine, Just playing with it.

Chapter Three

*Back to Reality*

_A month had passed. It was time for Harry to start mind magic and Occlumency. Harry had become a great dueler, better then he thought and an expert with the sword. 'Sirius' felt that it was time to move on to the world of mind magic. It was a lot more complicated then most magics. With Mind Magic, you can cast illusions, and I don't mean the ones to cover your appearance or some such thing, but real illusions. They make the area look like it's burning, feel like it's burning, that in no way can you doubt that it's burning, but when the illusion falls, the area was the same as always. _

_To create whole armies to stand behind you, when in reality only a few hundred did. It's an amazing power to have, to control. Harry was being taught how to do exactly this. He had to start off small. The basic stuff. Make a butterfly fly around him, then create bigger things, a family of bears to surround him. A pack of wolves to attack the bears. So on and so forth. He was successful, up until he had to create beings and armies that don't exist. The mass of power it required was hard to control, and the illusion always wavered. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to create the illusion again. Still he failed. Sighing, he turned to his mentor who was frowning in thought. "Hmm, maybe your losing concentration." Harry's eyes flared with magic._

_"I'm not losing concentration, It just won't work!" _

_"Calm down, damnit! Your magic is flaring"_

_Harry looked around sheepishly as his elemental powers kicked in. During his dueling training Harry found out he could cast the other two elements, Air and Earth. It wasn't a complete shock to 'Sirius', after all, He had control of the opposite elementals. _

_The air was rife with power, winds whipping through the trees, ground shaking, rain pouring down soaking the two men, and fire roaring across the ground. How all four were able to appear at the same time, was hard to understand. Once Harry was aware of what his elemental power was doing, they died down and vanished. Harry ran a hand over his face and through his hair, counting to 10 in his head as he got control of his anger and frustration. Harry now kept his hair back in a ponytail, with his front bangs covering his scar and a bit of his eyebrows. He wanted to be able to see with his eyes when in a fight, and having hair constantly in his way would not help him one bit._

_'Sirius' pulled him aside and decided to start Occlumency. "I think, that if we can get better control of your mind, maybe your emotions and concentration will follow and the illusions will come much easier." Harry could only agree, because everything else that they tried hadn't been working._

_'Sirius' sat him down, told him to get in a relaxed position. He told Harry to count to 10 and take in a deep breath, then to hold it for 5 seconds before letting it out slowly. "Now each breath you take, you should concentrate on relaxing each muscle. So first start with you shoulders, breath in, relax, breath out, then move on. Got it?" Harry nodded slightly as he followed the explanation. 'Sirius' waited until he was sure that Harry was completely relaxed before he too got into position, though it took him less time to relax everything. "Now, continue to focus on your breathing, try to keep your mind empty, if you have thoughts acknowledge them then discard them and go back to focusing on your breathing." _

_Harry continued to breath in, trying to keep thoughts from entering his mind, __**why didn't Snape teach me this?**__ Harry thought, he acknowledged it, and pushed that thought aside. He felt a hand grab his own, and thumb began to rub in circles, "Now just focus on this and stay relaxed" Harry did. It was a comforting feeling, being around his 'guide'. It wasn't often that they touched, Harry wasn't use to affection, except from Hermione once in a while, but when his mentor showed it once in a while, it was enough to make Harry feel a little teary eyed, but he had sucked up his tears taken the comfort and moved on. He had learned to not show those kinds of emotions at an early age, it just brought you more abuse and allowed people to take control of you and hurt you._

_Something started happening as Harry's thoughts quieted down, a light behind his eyes. Next thing he knew, he had arrived in a small white space. He wasn't alone. Turning his head to the side, he saw 'Sirius' standing beside him. "This is the starting of your mind, before your memories, and everything you wish to keep hidden. As you can see, it's open space, you need to erect shield and walls, and some serious kind of protection, to keep all your memories protected, not only from Voldemort, but from anyone else who decides they want to take a trip inside your head."_

_'Sirius' had explained how to go about creating a wall and shield of protection in his 'room'. It took them two hours, to get sufficient blocks up. Once they had left Harry's mind, it was late. So they had both decided to retire back to Hogwarts. Which Harry took his usual trip to the Kitchens to get food, before he retired to his bed and read one of the books still resting on his bedside table, and half an hour later he drifted off to sleep._

XXXXX

_Harry's progress over the last few weeks was amazing. He had finally not only mastered Occlumency, but was showing some minor legilimency skills, which would become useful to him if he combined it with his skills in Illusions. Knowing someone's most feared nightmare, and making it actually exist, is one of the more darker aspects of Illusions, but also one of the more effective._

_Harry could feel his training was coming to an end. He had been in this otherworld for 5 months. He had learned a lot, and knew that with all that power, as a cliche would go, there comes a lot of responsibility. He was to only use these skills when in danger, never to show off or impress others. It was an emergency never to be known, an ace so to speak. Harry and 'Sirius' were sitting down to their last dinner together, Harry was being sent back to the real world. He was reminded again, that no time had passed. He would wake up at the exact same moment he had falled asleep, and all the weariness he had felt when he first succumbed to sleep, will have vanished._

_"There is one thing i never told you, which i should warn you now, before it shocks you to much" 'Sirius' admitted sheepishly. Harry raised a brow at him, and waited for his explanation."When you do wake up, and get your bearings, you'll still be your old self, for a few seconds, before, unfortunately, a blinding pain will engulf you and then your body will change into the one you have here in this world. I know you should have known this before everything, but I was kind of afraid you wouldn't let me train you physically and magically, if you knew what awaited you when you returned to reality so to speak" 'Sirius' gave a helpless shrug, waiting for the young mage's reaction. Harry was quiet as he thought about it._

_Finally, his bright green eyes connected with the hazy brown of 'Sirius' eyes, "It's ok, I forgive you. I understand why you were uncertain of how I would feel about it, considering the condition i was in. Thank you though, for warning me. I can be prepared now, and not make a huge scene." They nodded at each other before bothturned back to their meal. The house-elves had out done them selves, creating all of Harry's favorite food. It was the first time that Harry had ever seen his mentor joining him in eating food, he thought he didn't need any, but the more he got to know him, the more he suspected that the man only ate when Harry wasn't in the vicinity. At the moment, 'Sirius' was drinking what looked to be a rich red wine, and a small bit of raw looking steak. He didn't touch any of the vegetables or breads, but Harry did see him sneak some raw salmon. Chuckling, Harry dug into his kidney pie, savoring the taste. Dessert looked just as scrumptious with a different assortment of chocolate treats, and pies. Harry helped himself to some honey apple crumble pie, with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, glancing slightly at 'Sirius' who seemed to be lost and thought, still drinking more of the rich looking red wine. He was swirling it around his glass, he gaze far away, as he contemplated on what appeared to be a serious thought. Harry chuckled to himself at the terrible pun. _

_At last, Dinner ended and 'Sirius' seemed to have woken up from whatever trance he had been in. There was a silent awkward moment as both men tried to establish what affection would be appropriate for the send off. Finally they both took a step closer, hands out to be clasped. Once they had a strong grip on each other's hand, 'Sirius' pulled Harry into a one armed hug, patting him on the back, "I'm very proud of the wizard you have become Harry, you will be the greatest Mage ever born. Goodluck to you, and your future." Then he pulled back, and with a salute, the world around Harry began to swirl and fade._

Harry blinked awake. He was laying on his bed, at Number Four Private Drive. He could still here his uncle grumbling as he climbed the stairs. Just as a loud Knock sounded on his door, Pain assaulted Harry's body. He rolled over and bit into his pillow, as tears gathered behind his tightly shut eyes and he clutched the sheets as spasms wracked through him, spreading to every limb. He couldn't hear anything but the whoosh of blood in his veins and the loud thumb of his heart. Finally after half a minute, the pain subsided and Harry was able to release the sheets and sit up, working his jaw from having it lock up after biting down on his pillow. The knocking on his door was becoming more insistent and demanding. "Coming!" Harry had called as he slowly stood on his feet. He was slightly unsteady, trying to reassert his surroundings.

Harry moved towards the door, opening it to see his Uncles red, splotchy face. Just as his uncle's eyes caught the sight of Harry, the blood drained from his face, and he seemed to still in shock. "What the hell-"

XXXXX

Hermione was happy to finally be home. She missed her home while she was at school, but she also loved school. She got to learn magic everyday, and spend time with her two best friends Ron and Harry, especially Harry since Ron did whatever he could to annoy her.

Her home was beautiful. Three stories high, it held a large kitchen on the main floor, with an island in the middle that her mother loved to use when she cooked. Hermione and her father were so grateful that her mother was such a great cook, Hermione got her cooking skills from her father, and basically, she'd be surprised if she didn't burn the toast. So the kitchen was solely Emma Granger's domain. Her father had the two door garage, where he used one half of it as his wood working shop. He had created a lot of the wood detailing in the house. There he had talent, of course she didn't get the skills from her father in that regard. Hermione's talent lay in her writing and reading skills, in that she surpassed both her parent's (and pretty much anyone else she knew). She was always very handy with a paint brush.

Her house had a family room, and a living room were her parents entertained guests. Then there was the large dining room, and around the corner of the hall was a stairway leading up stairs. On the second floor there were four bedrooms. One had been converted into the library, where her dad had made all the shelves, and small animal figurines that decorated the room. There was a desk in the middle of the room, with a chair, and her family computer. Her parents sometimes needed the access for plane tickets or keeping in touch with friends and family around the world. The room next to that was the guest room. It held a double bed, with royal blue detailing. the walls were a rich blue, the cherry oak dresser had small hand painted designs running along the bottoms of the drawer that Hermione had done herself when she was younger. The colour was a lighter blue then the rest of the room. It held one lamp on the small white wood bedside table, and then a large crank handle latched window lay to the right of the double bed. There was a small closet door resting beside the dresser, for guests to store their clothing during their stay.

Across the hall was her parents master bedroom, which had it's own personal bath and walk-in closet. The room next to that was Hermione's on. Her room was painted with a much lighter blue. Baby blue on her walls, with a large shelf in the corner, stuffed with books. She only had an intricate round mirror adnorning her wall. Her curtains were tied open, revealing the large white window that rested above her double bed, illuminating her room to show another cherry wood dresser in the opposite corner of her shelf, which sat beside a small door, leading into her own walk in closet. Her bed was covered in baby blue and white sheets, and her white wood bedside table held pictures of her and her friends. There was one with just Harry in it, sitting under their favorite tree just staring up at the sky, a serious look on his face. Hermione ached inside when she saw that picture, he had so much worries on his shoulders, so much responsibility.

Shaking herself, Hermione quickly unpacked her things, before moving to the library where she sat at the dest and decided to compose a quick letter to Harry. Hermione had a feeling he would need her support this summer.

XXXX

Dumbledore sat alone in his office, staring at the fire roaring in the fire place. His heart was heavy. He knew that Harry would be angry at him. At the worst possible time he had landed even more pressure on his small bony shoulders. There was a trill from the corner of his office,and Dumbledore smiled slightly at Fawkes his resident Phoenix. Fawkes flapped his wings slightly before keeping a beady eye on the contraptions that had been restored with a flick of a wand, back onto his desk. Curiously, Dumbledore looked towards the whirring and smoking contraptions, when one particular one gave a loud shriek, before a large black puff of smoke erupted from it. Bewildered Dumbledore stood up and walked towards it, the little device had stopped working. Confused, he tapped it once with his wand, when nothing happened, Dumbledore frowned. He picked up the device and carried it up to his private office in the back of his main office. There he placed it in front of a special mirror. The mirror reflected the device for a few seconds before the image began to waver, and there was a flash. Dumbledore got a glimpse of an unkempt room, with a young boy laying on it writhing in pain, before he finally rolled onto his side, the same boy looking completely changed from the small, scrawny boy of only a few hours ago.

Dumbledore was so confused in how Harry had changed so much in the span of only a few hours, he went back to his other office to test the other devices, which seemed to have all stopped working simutaneously, except for the one that let him know his block on the young wizard was still in place. Relief flooding him, he tried to tinker with his little devices not sure what had made them stop working, perhaps an electrical storm is brewing?

XXXX

Ron dumped his trunk in his room, then grabbed his broom and ran outside the the orchard behind his house. He quickly took to flight, trying a few different moves he had thought up, even trying the wronski feint, but had pulled out half way through the dive. He would just leave that famous move to Harry and the professional players. It seemed he was to big to pull that move off with out some kind of injury. It wasn't long before his twin brothers and joined him in the air, both carrying their beater bats, and watching a loosed bludger flying around their makeshift pitch. Ron grinned at them as he flew towards them. "Hey ya guys, how come you weren't at the train station to welcome me and Gin home?" Ron asked coming to a halt in front of George (Or was it Fred?).

"We had other plans ronnikins, you just wait and see-"

"-what big plans we have. It'll be worth the wait." Fred and George had said.

Ron rolled his eyes, and ducked as the Bludger soared over his head, George (or Fred) whooped and went soaring after it, smacking it away from them with his bat. After a few minutes, Ron saw Ginny on a broom flying up to meet the group.

"I talked Bill and Charlie into playing a quick round. Charlie and I will play Chasers on opposing teams, while Ron and Bill play keeper, and then you twins can play beaters on opposing teams. We'll just have to do without a seeker for now." Ginny quickly explained. Ron nodded in agreement glancing at his twin brothers who, grinning broadly, also agreed. Soon the broke up into teams, and started a quick pick up game of Quidditch. Ron shouting instructions to Charlie on how to get past his brother Bill, who was playing Keeper on the other team. Ron was glad to be home, no more homework or classes, no more listening to Hermione complain about his lack of enthusiasm for school and the like. And no more Harry for Ron to always feel inadequate standing beside, no more standing in the shadows of his famous 'best' friend. At least till he had to go back to school on the first of September. Ron could be in his own spotlight, all he had to do was prove he was just as good if not better then the raven haired boy.

XXXX

Vernon continued to stutter, not being able to make any words. He could have sworn Harry was shorter and a lot skinner. How could he have missed this much of a change in his own nephew, especially when he looked so intimidating, scowling at him.

"What did you need Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly. His voice was deeper, more timbered. Vernon sputtered a few seconds more, before the colour was able to return to his face, making him look like a tomato.

"You have chores to do, since you dragged us out to the train station a head of schedule. GET TO WORK!" He blustered, before moving on into his bedroom where he knew he had hid his pack of cigars.

Sighing Harry closed his door, looked down at himself chuckling slightly. Dudley's old clothes that where usually to big on him, where now fitting a lot more snuggly then when he had first put them on that morning. The look on his Uncle's face had said everything, Harry looked _Older_. When he glanced at the mirror, he could really see the difference. He didn't look 15, let alone 16. More along the lines of 18, maturer.

Harry decided to change into something more comfortable for outside work. He knew the routine, and he actually didn't mind the chores anymore, especially after his whole 'dream'. Work was just a way to keep yourself going, a physical part of exertion on mindless jobs, or a mental exertion for those more demanding ones. He quickly pulled on an old pair of dudley's shorts that use to reach Harry's ankles,but now reached just below his knees. He found a tshirt that went with the shorts, before he laced up his shoes, grabbed an elastic band, and tied his hair back so it wasn't in his face. Then he headed down the stairs and to the backyard where the tool shed was located. He quickly grabbed the gardening supplies, and got to work. Wedding the flowerbeds was actually soothing, pulling, wanking, chopping. A mindless drone of physical labour. His muscles flexed along his arm. Soon the heat bearing down on his back was getting the best of him, and Harry yanked off his shirt and threw it on the side, before he got back to work.

One of the Dursley's tortures for Harry when doing chores, was he had to pull weeds without wearing gardening gloves, so the thorns and plants ripped into his hands, making them bleed and roughen. After Harry's 'trip', Harry's hands had already been calloused, so their wasn't as much pain in yanking the weeds as he had remembered. The sun had been merciless on his skin before, but his body was tanned, and so the sun did not hurt him, but inhanced his already dark skin.

Once Harry was done wedding the flower beds, he put his tools away and pulled out the lawn mower. He cut up the grass, making sure not to miss a spot, as he took in the heat and fresh air. He continued to keep his shirt off, enjoying the feeling of the light breeze dancing across his sweaty skin. Once the grass was cut, he put the alwn mower away and pulled out the rake. His usual outside chores for the summer, took him a few hours. So it was starting to get dark when he had finally finished raking up the cut up grass and some spare leaves from fall, and bagged them up in a garbage bag which he then placed in side the shed, along with the rake. He quicky uncurled the hosepipe, turned the dial, and walked towards the garden, spraying the water over the flowers and bushes surrounding Number Four Private Drive. He then set up the sprinkler for the grass, letting the water soak into the earth, before he went inside after picking up his shirt. He decided to keep his shirt off, but put it within easy reach, in case his relatives through a fit.

Harry walked into the kitchen, looking at the time. It was 5 30 in the evening, the sun was sinking lower in the sky. Harry new that he had to start making dinner for everyone, but looking down at himself he knew they wouldn't appreciate it if he was sweaty and bare chested. Sighing he walked upstairs, quickly jumped in the shower and cleaned all the grime and dirt off his body. He went back into his room, pulled on another tshirt and a pair of jeans before moving back downstairs to the kitchen to start up dinner.

It was a quiet affair, that wasn't unusual in most cases concerning Harry. What was different was the calculating stares he was recieving from them. Dudley stared at him in envy, of what Harry wasn't certain, but it creeped him out nonetheless. Petuina looked at him curiously, before she began to mumble things to herself, and Vernon, well he just continued to glare at him, as if Harry was to blame for whatever unfortunate thought had popped into his mind. Ignoring them, he quickly cleaned up after everyone had finished eating, before he began to make something for himself, preferably with a lot less grease. The Dursleys never said anything, just watched as he had decided to use the food that was suppose to be for Dudley's diet, but hadn't really been touched. He quickly cut up some baked bread, popping them in the toaster oven, before he grabbed some fruit and cut them up in to small slices. He pulled out the green lettuce and began shredding it, making himself a salad.

Once the bread was toasted he put some butter on it placed it on the side of his plate, where his salad was. He put the mixed cut up fruit in a bowl, and then poured himself a glass of milk. Then he rummaged into the meat pantry of the fridge where he found different sliced meats, he selected a few different ones, placing the turkey meat on the bread and adding some mozzerella sliced cheese on top before he put the other slice of bread over it, making a small sandwich. Then he rolled up the other slices of meat and placed it on the sides of his plate, sticking a toothpick down their middles to hold them closed.

His relatives never said a word through the whole process, and Harry looked up at them as he juggled the three dishes in his arms, waiting to hear a chewing out. When he didn't recieve one, just awkward stares, he shrugged and took the food to his room where he scarfed it all down in record time. Harry wasn't sure how often he'd get away with making that kind of a meal, he had a feeling it was only allowed today because his relatives were still trying to figure out what had happened in the two minutes they saw him carry his stuff up to his room, to when his Uncle knocked on the door, that had made his physical appearance change so much.

"Let them wonder" Harry said to himself with a smile. He then began to amuse himself by cleaning up his room, before he went downstairs to clean up the dishes from dinner. With those basic chores out of the way, Harry was bored sitting around the house. Having come out of whatever unconcious state he had been in, He wasn't very tired and he had been so use to having something to do everyday, that the lack of activity was making him stir crazy. Giving up amusing himself in the room, Harry decided to change again in to something resembling work out clothing from the old ragged pile of clothes he owned that had once been his large cousins.

Without saying a word, Harry passed his relatives in the living room, they glanced his way but said nothing, an then walked out the door. He knew an Order member probably stood watch. It amused him inside, wondering if they were just as shocked as the Dursleys were when they saw his new 'look'. Shaking his head, he quickly stretched in front of the house, before he took off down the street. The familiarity of running was enough to calm him, to reset the turmoil of coming back to a more confusing a distressed world then the one he had been subconciously living for 5 months. Harry passed the park where he rarely got to enjoy as a child, because Dudley and his gang always hunted him down when he hung out there, as Harry circled around it, and saw a few kids enjoying the last little bit of sunshine before it completely disappeared behind the horizon. He smiled sadly at them, if only he could have been as carefree and young. Harry knew he had never been young, he had an old soul.

His run continued to stretch out, as he passed other neighbourhoods he remembered passing when Dudley and his gang hunted him all over town. Ever since he had gone away to Hogwarts, Harry had never ventured very far, being told it wasn't safe away from the Dursleys house. Now he understood why, but that fact wouldn't make him stay one more minute more in that house then he felt completely necessary. Right now, he needed to run, to escape, and he was going to do exactly that.

XXXX

Tonks stood outside of Harry's relatives house, she hated guard duty. Not because it was a hard job, or she didn't like Harry, on the contrary. She found Harry a relief from the more boring adults, but serious enough to let people know that he wasn't really a kid, and hadn't been for a long time. It actually saddened her, looking into his eyes and seeing a wealth of pain, not only from the abuse and neglect he had recieved from his Dursley's but from all the trials he had gone through while at Hogwarts. This young, scrawny kid had faced the most dangers and even worse treatment at the hands of practically everyone around him, yet he still had the capacity to love like no other. He gave himself to those people who proved to him they cared about him, that he meant something to them. He was so fiercely loyal, it made Tonks' heart swell with pride and ache at the same time.

As Tonks had been contemplating Harry, she saw from the corner of her eye movement. Turning she watched as Harry came out of the house wearing a pair of baggy black shorts, and a dark green tshirt that reached just past his hips. He looked different. Really different. She cocked her head. He was taller, broader, he seemed a lot older, if she hadn't noticed the scar first, she would never have believed that this was Harry Potter, the young boy she had been sent here to protect. He was hot though, definetly. Girls at Hogwarts would be swooning when he walked past.

Curious, she watched as he stretched, lifting his arms he showed off a bit of his tanned flat stomache, and a glimpse at the patch of hair, before he brought his arms back down and started stretching out his other limbs. Tonks' gulped. She was not immune to his looks, so she continued to watch him, enjoying the slight flash of skin when he stretched a certain way. After a few minutes, he began jogging down the street. Tonks quickly tore after him, keeping pace a few feet behind him. He didn't seem in any urge to change pace, or to stop so that suited Tonks fine. She got to stare at his fine behind for a while. She chuckled to herself _Keep your hormones in check Tonksie girl, he's 5 years younger then you._ That didn't stop her from appreciating the view.

XXXX

Snape was not a happy camper. Such cliched words if there were any. His spying duties were getting the best of him, and to top it off, the _Headmaster_ wants him to babysit the _precious_ Boy-Who-Lived. What he did in the past life to deserve just a tortured life now, he didnt know and wished not for the first time, that this war was over and he could hide himself away in his potions lab, and never see people again. Such a dream, but alas, one that Dumbledore is refusing to allow. Growling to himself, he made his way towards Number Four Private Drive to relieve Tonks of her post, so she could get to her job. When he arrived, what he had expected to see and what he ended up seeing were apparently, two different things entirely. He expected to see an empty front yard, Tonks hidden under her invisiblity cloak (not really seeing, but sensing more like) keeping vigil for any danger. What he ended up seeing was Tonks, sadly, in all her pink haired and outrageous clothing glory, sitting sprawled out on the front lawn at Number Four, on a blanket with a whole picnic set up, cloak forgotten beside her, and Harry. Now the strangest thing was, Snape could have sworn Harry was a runt only that day, how he apparently grew to look, large, was beyond Snape's coping at the precise moment.

He was already in a foul temper (though that wasn't unusual at this point) and this nauseating sight was enough to just top his notch of uncopable things at that moment. Robes billowing out behind him, Snape broke the disillusionment charm and sneered down at the two most furiously annoying beings on the planet.

"Sorry to interupt such a _cosy_ sight, But Ms. Tonks has other duties to attend to" he sneered at them. Tonks blushed a bright red, before she jumped to her feet and brushed her self off.

"Sorry Harry, Snapes right. I gotta run, I'll see you same time tomorrow. Bye handsome" She gives him a quick wink, before scooping up the Invisibility cloak and disapparting on the spot. Harry just smiled and shook his head as he slowly and silently began cleaning up the small mess on the blanket. There was still food left over, he turned to look at his imposing potions teacher.

"Would you like any Professor?" Harry asked cordially. Snape just sneered even more before he spun on his heel and stalked away, recasting the disillusionment charm on himself. He was hating the snot nosed brat even more then ever. His surly, arrogant, brown nosing attitude, it was enough to make him sick. _Such a damn insufferable brat, why does Dumbledore insist on protecting such an ungrateful ingrit? I wish i could just end the whole worlds suffering on the damn hero to be._ Snape fumed to himself. He stood in the corner and continued to watch Harry. It wasn't long before the mess was cleaned and neatly put away. Then Harry had disappeared inside for a few hours before he showed himself again, just when it was getting dark. He held a bucket of soapy water, and a sponge.

Harry moved to the car that sat in the drive way and began washing it down. Snape watched him, satisfaction in his eyes. _His relatives make sure he's punished right, and not a lazy ass like he probably was all this time. It's about time someone started making him actually work._ When Harry had rounded the corner for a few minutes and then came out with a strange squirt bottle and towel, Snape cocked his head to the side. He had no idea what that was. Harry sprayed the substance onto the car and used the towel to wipe it down in a circular motion. After only a few minutes of doing this, the front door opened and a very large obese man walked out.

He watched Harry wax the car for a few minutes, before he stepped forward and began berating him, in the smallest loudest voice he could muster. He was trying to avoid neighbours listening in, but still making his point across to his nephew. Then he threw out a quick smack to the back of Harry's head. Harry ducked his head, but not before he felt the graze of Vernon's ring against his scalp. Harry winced, but didn't cry out. Just continued to wax the car, hoping his uncle would just turn around and leave, he really didn't need Snape seeing his Uncle beat him. He knew he would never live it down.

Harry finished waxing and after putting everything back into the shed, he headed back inside, not realising that Snape had followed him. He was curious, he had to admit. How does the Wizarding Worlds Hero live? Lapping in luxury, swimming in gold and love? Snape watched as the once desolate looking boy climbed the stairs, Snape silently right behind him. The room's contents were shocking. Everything looked half broken and severely used. Nothing indicative of Harry living a great life. Harry's trunk still sat at the bottom of his bed, locked up. His Owl cage, empty, sat open on a worn and decaying wooden desk. The clothing he wore looked frayed and thinning around the creases. Taking a peek inside his wardrope, it shows he has meagre amounts of his own clothes. It seemed, that the golden boy, didn't live such a golden life. Though it seemed much better then Snape's own childhood. His hostility lessened by half a degree, though he still found him too arrogant for his own liking, like father like son was Snape's constant thought.

XXXX

Harry leaned back against the wall on his bed, he didn't know that Snape was still in the room. So he acted as he always would if he was alone for that was what he thought he was. He picked up his photo album of his parents and Sirius. He smiled sadly down at their happy faces. Tears glistened slightly in his eyes, he quickly blinked them away. When he heard the pounding footsteps coming up the stairs, Harry quickly jumped off his bed and put the album away back under the floor board in his room.

_BANG!_ Harry flinched slighly at the loud pounding in his door. He shuffled over to it, not looking forward to seeing his Uncle's most likely fuming face. Harry knew he couldn't use magic, not even to protect himself against his uncle, for all the new strength and power he had gained in his newly improved body, his uncle was still twice the size of him, weight wise and width wise, though Harry was averaging at about the same height as him.

Harry unlocked he door, and slowly pulled it open, readying himself for whatever his uncle was planning on throwing at him. "BOY! How dare you use your freaky magic in MY house!! Revert yourself back to what you are, I don't want to see any of your FREAKY business happen under MY ROOF AGAIN! Do you hear me?" Vernon yelled, spitting into Harry's face. Harry kept his face impassive. He didn't respond at first, trying to find out a way to tell his Uncle that this was exactly how he looked now.

"Uncle Vernon I-" _SMACK!_ Harry felt the sting of his Uncle's fist against his cheek.

"Don't talk back to me boy!" _PFFT!_ His uncle's fist landed in Harry's gut. He doubled over holding his ribs as the breath was pushed out of his lungs. He could feel his uncle getting ready to kick him. Harry raised his hands to protect him self just as his Uncle's foot came up and connected with the side of Harry's arm. Harry winced as he heard a snap, his wrist was broken. Harry ducked, wincing from the movement of his bruised ribs, just missing his uncles swinging fist. Harry quickly backed into the room and shut the door. Quickly throwing the lock, he took another step away from the door as his uncle continued to yell and pound against it.

Harry cradled his injured wrist against his chest, while he stayed slightly doubled over from the pain his ribs. His breathing was laboured, and he was cursing under his breath. "How the fuck do I keep getting into this situation?" He asked himself out loud. "Damn bastard!" Harry was about to move over to his bed when he heard a tapping at his window. Harry jumped slightly, wincing when it strained his ribs. He turned and saw Hedwig sitting on the ledge, a worried look in her amber eyes. Harry slowly moved over to the window, letting Hedwig fly to her perch. Harry decided to leave the window open a bit, letting in a fresh breeze in his otherwise stuffy room.

Harry slowly made his way over to his snowy white owl, digging out an owl treat from his pocket. He held his uninjured hand out to her, and she quickly grabbed the treat with her beak, before she stuff out her foot so he could take he letter off her. Harry smiled, quickly petting her head and back wing joints, before he untied the letter he best he could with his one hand. Once relieved of her burden, Hedwig gave a sof hoot, nipped his hand and then flew to her open cage to drink some of the water that Harry had placed in her cage that very morning.

Harry glanced down at the writing on the outside of the letter. It was from Hermione. Her neat curlish scrawl always warmed his heart. He smiled and turned the letter over. He was about to use both hands to open it when he felt a painful twinge in his one wrist, which reminded him about what had happend. Harry growled low, sending a dark glare at his now silent door. "Damn people, damn ministry for not allowing underage magic. Damn Dumbledore for placing me in this godforsaken hell hole!" Harry growled out.

"Well put Potter" Came a disembodied voice. Harry wiped around, broken wrist cradled against his chest once more while his other arm was wrapped around his waist, trying to keep from pulling his ribs to much, letter still clutched his hand.

"Who's there" He called.

Snape took off the Disillusionment charm, revealing himself in all his sneering, big nosed glory. Harry stared at him in shock at first, before his face heated in embarassment. " How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough" Was the oily reply. Harry sighed, moving back to sit on his bed. He set the letter down beside him, looking at the floor. "Why do you continue to let them treat you like this?" Snape asked. His voice wasn't filled with the contempt Harry expected, but it wasn't filled with pity either. Just an honest curiousity from someone who expected different behaviour and was slightly shocked to see something he never thought would be possible.

"What else am I suppose to do? Magic is forbidden outside of Hogwarts, and I don't think even Order members can do anything to my relatives to seriously make them change." Harry replied resignededly. Snape stared at him for a few minutes, his black eyes unreadable.

"Would you like me to fix your arm?" He asked, his voice neutral. Harry shrugged, making a noncommital noise in his throat. "Yes or No potter" Snape snapped slightly frustrated with Harry's blase attitude towards his injuries.

"Sure, I guess" Snape shook his head in exasperation.

"Of all things...." Snape trailed off, and pulled his wand out, but then Harry raised his hand to stop him.

"No magic allowed, the ministry sent me a warning just before second year yelling at me for underage magic, when it was Dobby who had been doing the magic around the house. They thought it was me. Sorry sir, but I think it'll just happen again." Snape glared at Harry for a full minute, before he reluctantly put his wand back up his sleeve.

"Do you at least have bandages?" Harry shook his head.

"Relatives aren't exactly the most hospitable people around, I've got basic necessites, but that's usually about as far as it goes." Harry looked down at his broken wrist, he could see the bone sticking out at a weird angle, "this is relatively light compared to what i'm use to" Harry's eyes widened as he realized what information he had just given out. Snape looked at him, coal black eyes meeting vivid green in test of wills. Snape blinked in slight astonishment at the revelation but said nothing. He moved over to Harry's almost bare wardrobe and pulled out a really shabby looking shirt.

"Is it ok if I use this then?" Snape asked, glaring at the offending garment with distaste, hoping Harry wasn't fond of it, or Snape would really question the young man's fashion sense and mind. Harry nodded, a small smirk on his lips at Snapes disgusted look towards Dudley's old OCC tshirt. Snape strod over towards Harry, ripping the bottom of the old shirt in half, making long cloth strips. He grabbed Harry's injured arm, surprisingly gentle, and began to wrap some of the cloth around the wrist, trying to keep the bone in place. Then he used a particularly long strip, which wrapped horizontal around Harry's neck and under the injured arm to hold it in place so Harry wouldn't aggravate the injurt further. "Lift up your shirt a bit" Snape demanded. Harry stared at him dubiously, and didn't follow the instruction at first.

"Why?"

"I'm going to wrap up your ribs, they look like they hurt, But i also want to examine them, make sure nothing is broken" Sighing Harry nodded, relief filling him when there was no anger or contempt in his Potion's master's voice, only slightly understanding and patience. Harry quickly aquiesced and lifted the top with uninjured hand to just above his ribcage. Snape gently prodded his rips with a finger, trying to feel if there was any broken bones. Straightening he was satisfied to not feel any, and that they were just badly bruised. It was still going to hurt for Harry to move around, but at least they would heal much quicker. Snape efficiently and gently wrapped the spare stripped cloth's around Harry's middle, padding his ribs and keeping Harry from being able to twist around much so he wouldn't aggravate it and cause himself more harm.

"Thanks" Snape nodded, and when he glance up at Harry's face, he noticed the black eye forming, and the swollen check bone.

"I'll need ice for your eye, or it'll swell so much you won't be able to see out of it." Snape pointed out. Harry just sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse, it doesn't hurt tha much, I was just more concerned about the wrist. I won't be able to do much of my chores with a useless wrist." Snape said nothing, just continued to stare at Harry with an eerie look in his coal black eyes. Harry looked away from him and moved towards the bed. He really hurt, and tried to play if off. He hated that _Snape_ of all people saw him like this. Weak and defenceless. Snape continued to watch him, the careful way he sat on his bed and the way he tilted his head slightly to side making his long hair fall in his face, hiding some of the swelling around his eye.

Snape sighed, "Where's your Invisibility Cloak?" Snape knew he wouldn't be able to recast his Disillusionment charm inside's Harry's house, or it would set off the alarms. Harry startled for a second, having forgotten Snape was in the room. He pointed to his trunk and Snape moved towards it. He flipped the lock and opened the lid. The trunk was packed semi neatly, all the clothes had been hung up, all that was left were his books. Snape rooted around through the contents, noticing that Harry had his first year books in the trunk along with every other year. Snape glanced over at Harry who was leaning back against the wall again, staring down at his broken wrist, crease lines formed between his brows. Shaking his head, Snape moved the books aside, found the sheer material of the cloak, pulled it out of the trunk and wrapped it around himself.

"What are you going to do?" Came the quiet question. Snape glanced towards the noise, Harry didn't look up, just stared down at his lap, like he was ashamed of what Snape had seen. _I know how you feel Potter, I know how you feel. _Snape thought to himself.

"I'm going to get you some ice for that eye, you may not think much of it, but i'm sure your fans would be devestated." Snape sneered slightly, but only half heartedly. He couldn't be mad at Harry right now, not after what he had witnessed. He silently left the room making his way down the stairs. Harry's family all sat around the kitchen table, Harry's Aunt Petunia was eating demurely, smiling proudly at her son who was inhaling everything in sight. Harry's cousin was as big as a whale, give or take a few pounds. Harry's Uncle Vernon was eating just as heartedly as his son, face slightly red from the exertion of stuffing as much food into his mouth as possible. _Do they not even realize their nephew and cousin is missing, let alone probably in excrutiating pain? It's like my house all over again, except the only difference would be, My mother at least cared enough about me to try and save me from my damn bastard of a father._ Snape growled softly to himself. How Harry could live like this, was beyond Snape. Had even told anyone the treatment he was recieving from them? Or was he suffering alone, like damn martyr. That wouldn't surprise him, but Snape couldn't even hate Harry for that either. Harry probably didn't think it mattered anymore, no one had saved him when he was younger, so why would anyone do that now?

Snape passed the family, seriously tempted to put a spell on the food to make them all sick, but Harry's warning in his head kept him from doing anything. It wouldn't do getting him expelled, especially since it seemed his family had no love for him, and would use him as a tool for their own needs. It was best to get him away from them. Only how to go about it? Snape silently opened the freezer and pulled out an ice pack he found resting on the inside of the door. He grabbed a towel that was slung over the handle of the oven, wrapped the ice pack in it and left the kitchen without any one of them being the wiser. He moved back up to Harry's room, and when he entered saw him reading the letter he had recieved. He had no idea how he had figured out to open it, but he left Harry to it as Snape pulled the Cloak off of him and draped it across the end of Harry's bed. "Here" Snape moved over to Harry and placed the ice pack over his eye. Harry hissed slightly, but made no other protest.

Harry placed the letter in his lap, open, and put his hand on the covered ice pack to keep it against his eye. Snape glanced down at the letter in Harry's lap, reading it upside down, a skill he had learned back in his school days.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you holding up? I wish I could be with you during this hard time. Just know that Sirius loved you and would never blame you, this wasn't your fault! _

_It's nice to be home. My parents are thrilled. Though when I told them about our little adventure they were a little worried about letting me go back to Hogwarts this year, but I talked to them and they gave in. I can be really stubborn when i want to be. I was wondering if you want me to talk to Dumbledore to see if he'll let you stay with me for Ron for the summer. I don't like the idea of you having to live with your Relatives. If you need me for anything don't be afraid to write and ask. I'm here for you Harry, for anything you need._

_I can't wait till we get our OWL results, do you think i did well? I'm not sure, I think i may have answered some of the defence questions wrong. I think i really bollocks my Potions exam as well. Oh, I'll find out soon I just hope they don't take ALL summer to get here. What classes are you planning on taking if you pass your required ones? PLEASE tell me you'll drop that useless Divination class, it's not good having your death predicted every class, especially after all you've gone through. If you don't decide to come here (Which i think you should in all honesty, get out from under those good for nothing relatives of yours) then i'll see you on September first, or at the burrow or at headquarters, which ever comes first. Goodbye Harry, I'll see if i can convince Dumbledore to let you come and stay with me and my parents for the rest of the summer._

_Love_

_Hermione_

Snape smirked down at the letter, before he moved away from Harry as he read the letter to himself. A small smile flitted across his face, a slightly glazed look to his eyes, before he shifted and he letter slid onto the bed off his lap. Snape looked up and saw Harry watching him, his eyes were a bright emerald green, brighter then he rememberd them, and then he realized why. "Where are your glasses?"

Harry smiled and shrugged as he looked around the room, "I don't need them anymore, I see perfectly fine without them" Snape's face remained neutral but inside he was incredulous. How was that possible, only yesturday he was wearing glasses, and extremely scrawny, and now, He was taller, almost reaching Snapes tall 6'2 frame, and much broader but not by much. Harry's muscles weren't overly expressive, you can tell he was fit and well shaped, but they weren't bulky so his strength was subtle and hidden. He was still slender, but it didn't look bad on him anymore. Without his glasses, and his hair grown out long and tied back, Harry looked less like his father. He was a different man altogether. This boy, no man, no longer resembled his parents. The eyes that had so reminded him of Lily were not as lively and care free as hers were. They held a darkness and hidden strength in them, they held knowledge of a lifetime of pain and struggle. Harry's face was leaner, more angular, and with his long black hair, which held a slightly wave to them, added age to him. His hair was tamer, no longer the replica of his trouble making father.

Snape had to admit, this wasn't the same Harry Potter he remembered at school, or more like, he no longer reminded him of James, and Snape could no longer hold that grudge. "What happened that caused your Uncle to attack you Potter?"

"He doesn't like my new look" Snape raised his eyebrow

"Thats all?" Harry shrugged.

"My uncle hates everything to do with me and my magic, he thinks I did something to look like this."

"Did you?" Harry shook his head.

"Not on purpose. Something happened to me when I got back here. I fell asleep, and when I woke up barely a minute later, I ended up looking like this" Harry said, making sure to not lie out right, but to also not tell his Potions master everything. He didn't know how much he could trust Snape, and he wasn't sure he was ready to test that right now. Snape nodded as he contemplated on that knowledge.

"I can't use magic, otherwise i'd put a glamour charm on you to appease your uncle. I don't need this to happen again on my next watch. I wouldn't put it past people thinking i'm encouraging this kind of treatment" Snape glanced at Harry, " I don't condone this kind of treatment. I will never condone someone else being beaten by people who are suppose to be taking care of the child." Snape started pacing across the small empty space of Harry's room. "Will you tell me how long this has been going on? What other abuse you have gone through? What could be worse then what i just witnessed?"

Harry was quiet for a few minutes. Snape continued to pace. Finally, Harry came to a decision. He slowly stood up from his bed turned around and carefully pulled his shirt off. Snape looked at Harry's bare back in shock. _How could anyone do that to a child_ Snape thought to himself in shock.

Harry's back was covered in scars, too many scars for someone as young as he was.

A/N: Hey everyone..Sorry it took so long for me to update..My brother's wedding was his weekend soo it's been crazy getting everything settled. I was a Bridesmaid so I had to get ready and now i'm completely broke. It's expensive being in a wedding. I had fun though at least at the reception. I made a beautiful Bridesmaid apparently LOL, I dunno but I was complimented alot, so ya. Haha, I figured i'd update now so you all have something to read. I'm gonna try and update in a week, I'm actually really sick at the moment, In a lot of pain. Stupidness, anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's going really slow. It'll pick up in a few chapters. I just want to get all my Characters out, and their attitudes adjusted. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, i appreciate every single one of them, they keep me going on those cold nights.

Happy Valentines day to all those who like the holiday, and to those who don't, I totally feel ya, damn commercially incorporated holidays. Anyways, review and thanks for reading, you make me all teary eyed at your devotion I love it!. xoxo


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to J.K

A/N Sorry about the time mistake, It's been a while since it was summer here, So I sorta forgot Lol, let's just say the day was prematurely dark for that time of year

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter Four

*Confessions*

Snape moved forward his hand shaking as he reached out to trace a deep scar down his back. It started at his left shoulder blade and curved slightly to his right hip. "Where did you get this from?" Harry tensed when he felt Snapes hand trace the scars on his back.

"That one was from the summer before I found out about Hogwarts. My uncle was furious about some accidental magic I had done, though I didn't know what had happened at the time. I was mad that Dudley was once again getting everything he wanted, and I was forced to cater to him like a slave, and when Dudley when to drink his tea, it had exploded in his face, burning his eyebrows and his eyes. My uncle pulled me out of the room, took off his belt, and belted my back. He made sure to use the metal part with the hook which ripped into my skin, before he threw me into the cupboard under the stairs. He left me there, for three days with no food or water, as I continued to bleed slowly out of my back. It stung everytime I moved." Harry told Snape, his voice hollow and monotone. He tried to forget about that day, it was painful. It had probably been one of the more serious abuses his uncle had ever given him. There was probably one or two other times that were worse, but he had been a lot younger at the time, and didn't remember the details as well.

Harry was use to all the scars now, he rarely noticed them when he looked into the mirror, sometimes he forgot about them altogether. One time he forgot to put a shirt on or something, and Ron had seen his back, and he had heard a gasp. When he turned around Ron's eyes had been wide staring at him. Ever since he always made sure to change his shirt in the bathroom or behind his curtains. Ron never questioned him about the scars, but he could tell that he had been curious about it. He wasn't sure if Ron had told Hermione about them, but she hasn't said anything so he didn't think Ron said much. He knew that the Weasley's and Hermione suspected how Harry was treated by his relatives, but he never confirmed or denied them so they had no real proof.

This was the first time he was willingly giving proof to someone about his treatment. Ironically, it happened to be the one person who he had believed hated him beyond anything else. It also seemed that Snape, of all people, _Understood_ the treatment Harry had gone through. He didn't approve, not by a long shot, but he understood. He knew the pain and suffering he had gone through, as if he had experienced it himself. Was that true? Harry rememered the Occlumeny lessons. Perhaps it was.

Harry turned around to face his Potion's master. The shirt forgotten, which had been placed on the bed, Snape caught a look at the other scars that littered Harry's chest and shoulders. Some he suspected where from Quidditch, other's from his fights with the Dark Lord, and a few were probably from his Uncle's heavy hand.

"Didn't an adult ever try to intervene? Did you ever try to tell someone?" Harry sighed as he looked down at his own chest, his good hand traced a particularly nasty scar that came over his abdomen and curled around to his hip in a semi circle.

"I did, when I was younger. It was a mistake I refused to make again." Harry looked up at Snape, his eyes were hard, almost like the stone they represent. "She thought I was lying, told them what I had been saying. My uncle was furious. I didn't go to school for two weeks. I was soo badly beaten that if I had shown up, then my teacher would have known I had told the truth. This one was different. He didn't use his belt. Instead he used a hot fire poker. He broke my arm, and split my cheek open with the poker, and used the hot end to stab my shoulder and back. After he was done I was tossed back in to my cupboard, and left there. I wasn't given any food for the rest of the week or water. They let me out once the week was over to do chores, I had just started to heal. Once I had finished the chores, I was told to do Dudley's homework and only then was I allowed a few gulps of water and a small square of mouldy cheese. Then I was back in the cupboard. Thats what happened for the rest of the second week, the same thing. Finally the burns and bruises and cuts were almost all healed I was allowed to go back to school. I was without a lunch, so I sat in the classroom watching everyone else eat. No one even noticed that I was thinner then ever or that I never had anything to eat all that week." Harry growled low. No one had cared about him. No one had loved him. He was a freak, and he always will be. "They didn't even question the new scars or fading bruises" Harry turned his face away, and that was when Snape caught a slight glint on his left cheek.

Snape moved closer, and was able to see a really faint scar on his cheek, it had almost completely disappeared. You wouldn't be able to see it if you weren't looking for it. Snape couldn't help but curse under his breath. What kind of foul, loathsome people would do something like that to a child? His father only ever beat him and his mother when he was drunk, which had been more often then not, but even then his actions weren't thought out or in control. His relatives had no excuse. Snape was stuck between a wall and a hard place. If he removed Harry from his relatives, it would not only put him in more danger, but Snape as well. If he left Harry here, he would just continue to be abused, and when Dumbledore finally deigned to remove him, Harry's new found strength and growth would have been reduced to nothing once again.

"Why didn't you just get away from your Uncle when he attacked you? Your obviously in better shape then him" Harry shrugged.

"It'll only get worse the more I avoid it. Uncle Vernon is not all fat, even though it's hard to believe. Him and Dud have been going to the gym since last summer, trying to get Dud all built and fit for Boxing, it seems he has a knack for it." Harry snorted in irony, "Of course I could have told everyone that a long time ago with how many times that fat turd broke my glasses and many other bones when he got the chance." Snape shook his head. _How could I have been so wrong about him?_ Snape was disgusted with himself, but he had to admit, sometimes old habits die hard. He couldn't break the habit of loathing that he reserved for all students, and even more so for one that reminded him of his biggest mistake. It was hard for him to wake up every morning, knowing what he had done. Seeing Harry, the spitting image of his father, with his mother's eyes, staring at him in the great hall, and then in his potions class. It brought back memories he hadn't wanted to face.

When Snape had first joined Voldemort's ranks, he had fallen victim to the same speach, same ideals. He had wanted to make a difference, and he hadn't wanted to face the pain he felt inside. He had loved Lily Evans, more then he ever thought he would. Lily had been smart, beautiful, and sweet. She had been such a bright spot in his life, his best friend. Then James had come into the picture. He also fell in love with Lily, it wasn't hard. His jealousy was reknown among students at Hogwarts back then. That was when the petty pranks started. Sirius and James enjoyed picking on him, but he always gave back as good as he got. He wasn't the type to back down from a challenge. That was were things started to go wrong. Over the years, Lily started getting really annoyed with the constant prank battle. She got really angry and blasted James and Sirius and then turned around ans ended hers and Snape's friendship. He hated James for that. A few years later, James had won Lily over, and they became inseperable. The rest of that story is history.

His anger and self hate drove him into the Dark Lord's embrace. That same hate made him sell out James and Lily....and Harry, to the Dark Lord. It had been him who had heard the beginning of the prophecy, and after being kicked out of the pub, he had run to the Dark Lord, and told him all he knew. That was when the chase was on. Snape never thought the Prophecy could be about the Potters, but when he found out that both James and Lily were dead, and Harry had survived, Snape had wanted to kill himself, or atleast hurt someone. The one women he had ever loved, even after everything, had been killed, because he had given the information the Dark Lord needed to go after them. Two couples fit the Prophecy, and it just so happened that the one the Dark Lord had choosen, would be the one that would sever Snapes true allegiance, and make him become a spy.

Snape was snapped out of his reminiscing when there was a loud thud just outside Harry's bedroom door. He looked at the door then turned to look at Harry, an eyebrow raised. Harry only shrugged, before he carefully moved away from the bed and made his way to the locked door. Hary slowly unlocked it, before he careful opened it up a crack to peek out. At first, all Snape could see was a light, and Harry's tense shoulders. When Harry relaxed, Snape moved forward a few steps, trying to get a look as well. At first there was nothing, and then he saw a weird shape lying on the floor, another step closer, and he could see that the weird shape was suppose to be human, though it was close to resembling a whale. When Harry stepped back and shut the door, locking it as well, Snape looked at him with his trademark eyebrow raised in question.

"That would be my cousin tripping over his feet, and landing face first into the ground" Harry replied, trying to keep his face straight. It lasted for a few seconds before he burst out laughing at the image he had in his head. Snape only smirked slightly. That was kind of amusing.

"How in the world did your cousin get to be so....Whale like?" Snape said, as he wrinkled his nose. Harry laughed even harder at Snape's question. He raised his eyebrow waiting for the raven haired teen to calm down enough.

"He...He likes food.." Was Harry's breathless answer.

"Well I can see that, but don't his parents try to curb his hunger? I mean by god, I'm surprised that child could even _climb_ the stairs without breaking them let alone get around period without losing his breath" Snape shook himself. That child was worse then any Hogwarts student he could think of, even the Weasley's were better then that tub of lard.

Harry laughed again, relieved to not be on the recieving end of Snape's barbs. "My Aunt and Uncle encourage Duddikins to be happy, and food makes him happy, so they don't stop him from eating, which is how he got to be about the size of a baby whale." Snape's eyebrow rose at the comparison. He had just been thinking that he looked an awful lot like a whale, but he supposed a baby whale was a lot more accurate. Mr. Dursley on the other hand was probabaly about the size of an adult whale, about probably around the equal weight, give or take a few pounds.

"You said he was training to be a boxer? Doesn't that require a stict diet?" Harry's eyes widened at Snape's knowledge of a muggle sport but tried to act normal.

"Well yes, but Dudley has never followed diets, and the coach isn't really pushing it, since Dudley is pretty much wiping the floor with anyone who has challenged him, only because he looks tougher then he really is. Well at least to someone my size," Harry looked down at himself, "ok, someone who was my other size, not my new one." He looked over at Snape with a chagrined look on his face, "Sorry, I hope that made some kind of sense." Snape only nodded, before he looked Harry up and down.

"Your not afraid to fight your cousin now?" Snape questioned, wondering how Harry felt about his cousins new focus.

Harry only shrugged, feeling a little self concious. "It's not that i'm afraid to fight him, It's more like I don't want to deal with all the hassle it would cause if I was to actually beat him. Dudley walks around this neighbourhood as if he owns it. He's got his own little gang, his little games he plays, and his daily victims. Sometimes they change it up a little bit, but everything is usually the same. I was always Dud's favorite target, and because Dud liked picking on me, so did the rest of his gang. It was a rare moment I could go outside and not worry about being jumped or beaten up for no other reason then Dudley was bored. It's stopped pretty much though since I got my letter to Hogwarts, but then again, me being free to go outside stopped around then too. Only this year have I really thought about being outside more then being inside." Harry slowly started pacing around the room.

"This place has been my prision since I was left on their damn doorstep. When I was younger, I use to wonder who hated me so much that they would let me stay here, that they had planned to make me stay here. How could anyone subject a child to this kind of life? I use to pray everynight for someone to stop what was happening, someone to save me. No one ever came, and then I stopped praying. As the years went by, it just became acceptable, a part of the life I was going to have to live with. I wasn't allowed to do well in school, because Dudley isn't exactly the brightest person around," Snape snorted at the understatement, causing Harry to stop pacing for a few seconds and smile before he turned back to his little rant, "I loved school and learning, and I wished I could show my teachers my true potential, but if I did, my relatives would be furious and then I would go without food as a reminder that I wasn't allowed to be better then Dudley in anything. So I let my school work suffer, I stopped trying very hard, and I would do Dudley's homework as compensation to not being able to do my own very well. Dudley's teachers were always impressed with his homework, but confused about his daily class work. He never showed real aptitude in class, but his homework had always been impeccable. Though they only ever brought it up once, the teachers left it alone after my uncle said that it was just because Dudley was shy in class, so Dudley passed all his classes with average marks. I was only allowed to pass with low passable grades." Harry let out a derisive laugh.

"I guess, old habits die hard huh? My grades at Hogwarts were nothing to ever brag about. I kept them low, because it seemed Ron wasn't trying hard, and Ron in a way replaced Dudley, but only in school wise, nothing else. So I just stopped trying to impress anyone with knowledge no one ever believed I had. So why ruin everyone's image, I'd just end up hurting myself even more." Harry stopped to take a deep breath. He couldn't believe he had just spilled all that out to Snape, his potions teacher. The most ascerbic man he had ever had the misfortune to meet was listening to him rant away at the unfairness of his childhood. How could he be so stupid? This man does not care about him, he is probably laughing up a storm, or at the very least thinking of ways to use all this information against him.

When Harry looked at Snape, his face was impassive, but his eyes held an emotion that Harry couldn't name, nor had he ever seen it before in Snape's eyes, not even directed at Malfoy. What could his Potion's master be thinking right now? Did he still find him a spoiled attention seeking twit? Or did he at least understand his situation and realize his opinion had been wrong? Would he even admit to being wrong? Not bloody likely.

XXXX

Ron was annoyed, more then annoyed really. Dumbledore had sent a letter telling all the Weasleys that they would be staying at Grimmauld Place. He didn't want to go back there. It was such a dark, dreary place. With Sirius gone, all it would bring back for Ron were bad memories, and of the brains attacking him. He could sometimes still feel them latched onto his arms. He shivered. Those things were creepy, and Ron could remember Harry staring at him in horror, before Harry ran off. _Harry left him there_. That had been all he could think at the time, even though he had been hit with an inebration jinx. After a few minutes, he saw Harry return with Luna, and an injured Ginny. Luna and Harry had helped him up, banishing the brains as best as they could, and then walked him out of the room. Hermione was in the hall with Neville keeping look out. Harry directed Luna to put Ron down in a different room, looked a lot like a library, and then told Ginny and Luna, who was bleeding from the mouth and nose, to stay with him. The other three went off trying to get the Death Eaters away from them. The next thing Ron had heard, Hermione was hit with a curse no one knew and she was knocked out cold, nothing would revive her. Harry had gone off on a tangent then, letting loose his magic, it had been fantastic, absolutely amazing.

Then Harry faced Voldemort after he had seen Sirius fall through the veil. Harry had been shattered that night, he had left them all with the Order members, and took off after Bellatrix. When they had both ended up in the Atrium, everything had changed. Ron didn't know the full story, Harry never told him. Ron glowered at that fact. Harry didn't tell him a whole lot to be honest, though to be fair he kept things from Hermione as well. So Ron guessed that Harry was just that type of person, though it was unfair of Harry to expect them to tell him everything and yet he tells them nothing.

Ron turned back to his packing. He knew Harry was a powerful wizard, he had to be in order to defeat the wizarding worlds worse Dark Lord yet, and only at one year of age. What rankled Ron, was that Harry made a show of hating the spotlight, and yet, refused to let Ron be part of it. Harry took everything from Ron. His family loved Harry as if he was one of their own, the girls loved Harry, Hermione loved Harry. Hermione. Ron had loved Hermione for so long, but she didn't even seem to be aware of his feelings, and if she was, she completely ignored them. She was to caught up in Harry's life, Harry's woes. The poor Boy-Who-Lived, the badly abused, neglected, thrust into fame saviour of the bloody wizarding world. It made Ron sick how everyone needed _Harry_. Harry did nothing but ruin is life. Yet, he knew he had to make it look like they were still best friends. Bloody people. Ron knew he couldn't get anywhere in the wizarding world if he broke off their friendship. To many people looked up to Harry, that if Ron decided to screw Harry over, then Ron would become the bad guy and hated. So he had to suffer through the whining and crying of the bloody Boy-Who-Couldn't-Get-An-Effing-Life.

"Ron! It's time to go!" Molly Weasley called. Ron sighed, threw the last items he was taking into his trunk and then lugged it down to join the rest of his family. Off to Grimmauld Place we go.

XXXX

It was cold in his room. Dark, and very impersonal. It was how his dad liked things. Everything extravegent and costly, but nothing warm or personal to the people that lived in the house. Well Manor really. Draco glared at his ceiling. His father was in jail, because the bastard decided to join ranks with the Dark Lord, again. It left him and his mom in considerable constraints. His mom had been going to Gringott's for the last few days, making sure they don't lock up their funds so she could still get money out for her and himself. Harry bloody Potter was ruining his life again. Mr. Saviour of the bleeding world, decided to break school rules, and he's revered as a hero, while his father was put in jail with little proof to his crimes.

Except, his father carried the Dark Mark on his arm, and had been wearing the traditonal uniform. Draco cursed out loud. How did his life end up this way? He was suppose to be the prince of Hogwarts, the Malfoy Prince. People were suppose to bow at his feet, and worship the very air he breathed. How could some scrawny, good for nothing, black haired, scarred child take it all away?

Draco knew though, he knew and it was what drove him crazy. There was an aura about Harry that made people want to be friends with him, to be in awe. This was the boy who defeated the Dark Lord at the tender age of one. He was the only one to ever survive such a deadly curse, and by the Dark Lord no less. Even Draco wasn't immune to Harry's personal strength and aura. Draco had wanted to be friends with Harry when he had first met him. Though his upbringing made him be more snobbish and rude then he should have been, it had been the first thing that Harry had turned away from. He didn't like that kind of attitude. Draco had been about to change his attitude or use a different tact, but he saw him with a Weasley no less, and he couldn't believe his eyes. The great Harry Potter would rather be friends with a poor, shabby copy of every other weasley in existence, then a royal rich Malfoy. He went off the handle, which made things even worse between him and Harry.

Every year, Draco had tried to make amends for his comments. Every year, Harry rebuffed him, because Draco had a hard time keeping his comments about Harry's choice of friends to himself. The animosity grew, and Draco didn't know how to stop it. It became common, and expected. Draco always did what was expected of him, name and character respectively. His father had been angry at him, when he told him that he had failed at aquiring Harry as a friend and ally. There was nothing to be done about it though now. Harry was a true hero, always trying to be on the right side of the law, except the occasional school rules broken when he was trying to save someone's life or other.

Draco had fallen into a pattern he had no idea how to get out of. He really wanted to be apart of Harry's life, to be one of his friends, his father was relentless in making Draco see that. If Draco could win Harry over, then he would be in the best position to deliver Harry to the Dark Lord, and finally the world would be put back to rights with the Dark Lord as the leader. All the Mudbloods, and Half Bloods would be wiped from the earth, the Muggles of course being the first to go followed by the Mudbloods. Half bloods, at least a good majority of them would be wiped clean, there were still some good family bloodlines mixed in there.

Draco shook his head. That was his father talking. Draco didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, even though that was what everyone believed, even his own father. If Draco was good at anything, it was acting the part. All Draco wanted was get through school, and maybe follow Snape as a Potion's Master. Draco truely did enjoy learning potions, even though Snape was always nice to the Slytherins in his class, it was hard to truely impress him, but Draco had and Snape had asked him last year in private if he was interested in mastering in Potions. Draco was eager to learn all he could. Snape said he'd write to him and let him know when private study will take place over the summer. Draco couldn't wait.

He sat up on his bed, thinking things over. Maybe this year, with his dad behind bars, Draco could work on bridging the gap between him and Harry. There's no way Potter could be a jerk to someone who was trying to change is there? Harry had a heart of gold, totally gryffindorish if anything. He accepted everyone if they were willing to accept him. So if Draco proved that he accepted Harry, maybe Harry would give him a chance. The only issue would be Ron. As long as Ron was in the picture, then Harry wouldn't even think of talking to him. So how to get Ron away from Harry? Draco knew he'd have to think about that over the next few months.

"Draco?" Draco turned to the voice. It was his mother, she was standing at his door looking in. "Everything alright Draco dear?"

Draco smiled at his mother, "Yes mother, did everything go ok at Gringotts?" His mother smiled back briefly. Draco truely loved his mother. She was sweet, though she sometimes seemed to be distant and impersonal with all those around her. Though, in fact growing up, his father had been away a lot, doing business here and there, Draco's mother had always played with him, taught him how to read and write. She didn't want a governess to spend time with her son. Narcissa had loved her son, more then she could ever love her husband. She had married Lucius for his money, nothing else. She hadn't believed in marrying for love. When she had her son, he had stolen her heart and she showed only him her feelings. Told him all that troubled her, and he would do the same. It was a secret relationship, for if Lucius knew, he would not stand for it, and he would split them up. Lucius found love as a weak emotion, one that would only destroy those it conquers and weaken them when it was later ripped away.

Lucius followed the Dark Lords belief that love was a wasted emotion. Draco and Narcissa knew better. If they had never felt love, then they would be less human. They would be more like the Dark Lord, and Draco's father. Merciless, Killing machines. With no care in the world for anyone other then money and themselves.

"Things went alright, though the Goblins are still hesitant to allow us to keep our Vault open, they do know that not all the money belonged to Lucius. It'll be a few more days before negotiations are settled. I can only hope things will go well." Draco stood up and hugged his mother.

"I'm sure they will mother, No one could resist your beautiful charm" Narcissa laughed joyfully

"Oh Draco dear, your such a charmer. I appreciate that though. Thank you" She kissed the top of his head. "My your getting taller every day, your almost to tall for me to do that anymore" Draco chuckled.

"Don't worry mother, I'll duck down any time you want to." They both laughed at that. Narcissa steered her son out of his room.

"Lets go to the Parlor, we could get Wendle to bring us some tea, and you can tell me all about your school year." Draco smiled, liking the sound of that.

XXXX

Snaped stared at Harry after his rant. It was a wonder that he hadn't turned out like the Dark Lord with the way these monsters had treated him. The fact that Harry cared so much about everyone else, was a testement to his true character.

"I'm not a psychologist Potter" Snape said dryly. Harry blushed slightly.

"Sorry sir, It sort of all just slipped out. Just forget I said anything." Snape cocked his head to the side.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy. Potter, you just told me you were being unfairly abused and neglected. As a teacher, it would be irresponsible of me to let this continue without reporting it to someone." Snape held his hand up as Harry was about to say something, "Don't interupt. Now, I understand you probably feel uncomfortable about telling the headmaster, and if I'm reading things correctly, You've already told the headmaster the gist of what is happening here. The fact he still continues to send you back here, means he's either touched in the head, or believes his reasoning is sound. Which one is it?"

"He believes i'm safer here then anywhere else. Something about blood wards" Harry shrugged. Snape only nodded, rubbing his chin with his forefinger.

"Well that explains a few things. Petunia is your only living blood relative, which means Lily must have done something before she died, to make sure you were safe which Dumbledore had picked up on, which also means that he sent you here because of something he discovered"

"You think my mom wanted me to be sent to live here?" Harry's voice quivered a bit. Snape raised an eyebrow for a few seconds staring at Harry.

"I don't think that was her intention, only what Dumbledore believes she might have wanted. Personally, I think if your mother knew what her sister was doing to her only son, she would have sent them to an early grave. Your mother was fiesty." Harry smiled at that. _Damn it Snape, your comforting a Gryffindor, oh well, It's to late now. He needs all the comfort he can get. But why must it be me?_ "I have a proposition for you if you choose to except. If not, then we can always find alternatives, but I suggest you think about it first before you give me an answer. Feelings aside and all please, for I am trying my hardest to do the same."

Harry nodded, staring at his Potion's teacher warily. There was a tenative truce between them at the moment, Harry wasn't sure it was because of everything he had revealed or just the uncertain situation they both found themselves in with the war coming closer every minute. "I propose for you to come stay with me for the duration of the summer. This way you will be away from your relatives and their abuse, you'll get the proper amount of meals a day. Since there is no record of anyone else living at my home, you can practice magic, and I will teach you potions so you will not be a disgrace in school, if of course you have passed the required OWL to get into my NEWT level classes. Also, we will go shopping at two different times, one to get you knew clothes, for these are utterly dispicable, and another time to get you all you may need for school and such. All this if you agree to stay with me."

Harry stared at his Potions teacher for a long period of time, "Why are you doing this?" Snape shrugged, "I thought you hated me? I thought you hated everything Potter?" Snape glowered at him.

"Must we get into this? Will you accept this proposition or not? I don't have all day" Snape snapped. Harry shrunk back a little, but he then sat on his bed, gingerly holding his still injured ribs as he thought over what Snape had asked of him. He'd be allowed to practice magic, and be away from the Dursley's. There's no way Voldemort would ever think of finding Harry with the anti social potion's master who made it known to everyone that he hated Harry. What was the catch to all of this? What was Snape planning? He couldn't change one minute from the feared and despised potion's master to someone who could actually care about him. Not even Harry's sad life story should have done that, or Snape would have turned a while ago. What is going on?

"Did Dumbledore send you to offer me this? Did Voldemort?" Snape winced at the name, but shook his head, his lips pursed as he tried to keep his anger in check. "Then why are you doing this? What will you gain?"

Snape sighed, realizing it wasn't going to be easy. "I will gain nothing except maybe comfort from knowing I will not be letting another Dark Lord appear while we still deal with the original." Harry blinked in shock.

"You think it would be possible for me to become like _him?_ I'm not so far gone that I could completely forget my friends who love me. I would never hurt them, I never wanted them to be forced into danger. I never wanted any of this" Harry blinked back tears. Was Snape seriously afraid that Harry could just turn around and _kill_ everyone he was destined to save?

"Potter, I don't think you'd be like him, but your life, how you were raised. It's so close to how he was raised it's scary. The only difference between the two of you, is that he embraced his dark side, and you run from it. You can't deny that inside you somewhere is something dark, growing as the years progress. This abuse must rankle you somewhere, make you want to hurt someone, hurt _something_. You've ignored it so far, but how long will you be able to keep that up? How much longer will your friends last as a buffer to the darkness. A small ray of sunshine could be swallowed by darkness with one blink. Everything you've been striving for can disappear. Do you want that? Do you honestly think _I_ want that? I may not care for you as your friends or should I daresay the _Headmaster_ does, but that doesn't mean I want the world to be ruled by the Dark Lord, or even an evil you. I want peace just as much as the next guy. I'm offering you a truce Potter, for this summer. Whether it'll go beyond that to school or not will be all based on our progress throughtout the summer. I won't be easy on you, I can tell you that. But I will never _ever_ abuse you, or neglect you, or starve you. You will be treated as a human child should be." Snape held his hand out, though it looked like it pained him for a second, "Truce Potter?" Harry hesitated a few seconds, thinking over Snape's words, then he slowly grasped Snape's extended hand.

"Truce sir." Snape nodded, then he turned to survey the room.

"Lets get you packed then, We should head out before I'm replaced my Moody. That bloody fool sees everything" Snape muttered the last part. Harry only smirked, before he quickly gathered up all his precious items from the loose floorboard beneath his bed, and stuffed them into his trunk, also collecting his meagre clothing. He was careful not to strain his ribs and broken wrist. Once he was sure he had everything, he grabbed Hedwigs cage (hedwig was sleeping inside of it) he placed it ontop of his trunk and then turned to face Snape, he nodded, signalling he was ready. Snape nodded back. Placed an old ratted tie over top everything, and it was gone with a silent _pop_ a few seconds later.

Snape grasped Harry's good arm, making sure his injured one was tucked securely against his chest, before he apparated them out of Harry's bedroom and infront of a large sprawling manor.

XXXX

Hermione glared at the letter in her hand. Of all the things. Sighing she walked downstairs to see her parents. "Mom, Dad!?"

"In here Sweetie!" Her mom called. Walking in to the living room, she saw her parents sitting down on the loveseat, her father reading over some bills and other paperwork, while her mother was skimming through some of their old picture albums.

"Whats that mom?"

"It's the pictures of us before you left for Hogwarts that first year. I was cleaning up the cupboards when I found these. You've grown up so much in the last 5 years. It's just so hard to believe that your almost a women." Emma Granger looked down at the pictures in the albums' fondly. Hermione smiled sadly at her mother, realising what her mother was really saying. Since Hermione had gone to Hogwarts, she had drifted so far from them. And now, with the letter she had received it was only going to get worse. "What was it you needed dear?" Her mother asked pulling Hermione back to the present.

"Right, well I just received a letter from my headmaster saying that I had to leave and go to Headquarters for the rest of the summer, something about it being to dangerous for me to be away from the protections he had set up. I want you guys to come with me. There's no way he can say no if I point out that you two are in danger too for being my parents and being muggles. That way I can still spend the summer with you, and you guys get to see me for longer then a couple days. I really have missed you, and it might be better for you guys to understand things if you got to know the magical world a little better. Yes thats exactly what i'm going to do. I'll make sure Dumbledore makes you guys a portkey to come and go from work whenever you need it, and have it bring you back to Grimmauld place. I think this will actually work. Let me go write to him right now." Hermione said in a rush. Her parents only had time to blink before she was off in a whirl of her skirt and hair to write the letter to her Headmaster. Dan and Emma shared a smile. Their daughter was not a force to be reckoned with, and she'll get her way, there was no way the headmaster could say no to her logic.

Hermione sat down at the desk in their upstairs library, thinking over what she wanted to say to the Headmaster. She was angry at him for making Harry go back to his relatives, and angry for telling her she had to go to Grimmauld place despite the fact that she may or may not have had plans to go somewhere else that summer. Sighing she dipped her quill into her ink bottle, and placed the tip of it gently onto the parchment.

_Dear Headmaster_

_I understand your need to have me safely removed to Grimmauld place where I can be kept safe and watched over. I understand that because I'm close to Harry and a muggle born to boot that I may be at great risk of being attacked by Voldemort's death eaters. What I don't understand is how you can expect me to leave my parents here without the same kind of protection I will be receiving. If I was to stay here and the house was attacked, my parents and I would at least have a chance to survive since I have the knowledge to protect them. Having me leave puts them at greater risk to be tortured for information on my whereabouts and then killed. I will not stand for it. I request most incessently that you allow me to bring my parents to Grimmauld Place where they can receive the same kind of protection no doubt all the Weasley's are receiving. My parents mean a lot to me and over the last few years I haven't been able to spend much time with them and I would like this summer to be a time where I could reconnect with them._

_Also I would ask that you provide them with a portkey to allow them to come and go to work for they can't just leave their job because we're in hiding. My parents understand the risks, and wish to spend as much time with me as possible, but can not leave their job on such a short notice and I would never ask them to close their practice. Please allow this to happen, for if you don't, I'm afraid I must say no to your protection. I'm sure Harry will agree with me One hundred Percent. Good day Headmaster._

_Hermione Granger._

_Ps. I really think it was irresonsible of you to send Harry back to his relatives after all the proof I had presented to you a full month prior of the abuse he suffered from their hands. What kind of man would let a boy be treated like that, and believe it's for the greater good? Honestly!_

Hermione read over her letter. Satisfied that it got across her message, she rolled it up, and seeing the owl that had delivered the Headmaster's missive, she attached her letter on to the owls leg, and watched as it flew off. Hopefully the Headmaster will grant her wish of allowing her parents to be with her this summer. She quickly ran downstairs to see her parents still in the living room silently communicating. "What?" Hermione asked bemused

"Oh, Nothing. We were just reflecting on your childhood and the women you are today" Emma said, fighting a smile. Hermione raised an eybrow at her parents for a few minutes before they both broke down chuckling. Hermione huffed and put her hands on her hips waiting for her parents to come back from their temporary insanity.

"We realize that you will always be a whirlwind of energy" Her father choked out before he went back to laughing. Hermione just shook her head at them before smiling and returning to her room to start her packing. She wanted to make sure she was ready. She'd tell her parents if they needed to once she got the letter back from the Headmaster.

XXXX

Albus Dumbledore stared dumbfounded at the letter he had just received. It was incredible how this young women could so bluntly tell him he was insenstive and wrong. Though to be honest this young women was the smartest witch of her age, she could almost beat him in the intelligence department. Dumbledore did have age on his side in that matter, but it was also something that could be considered a weakness. It had been a long time since he was young, and even longer since he could last remember a time of what being young was like. Harry had been so far cut off from his world, and even more, taken from his childhood so early on. Dumbledore had no idea how to deal with such an old soul. He was mature in so many matters, and yet still child like in others.

How do you deal with an abused child who sees the world as something harsh and as a constant threat to him? How do you make him realize that it wasn't an easy decision placing him with family who would be happier if he were dead? A family who only took him in when Dumbledore had promised payment for his care. Care that was obviously denied him. Dumbledore understood his mistake, and it would forever haunt him for the rest of his life. It was a mistake he wished he could take back, and yet continued to make. He believed Harry understood the reasons behind his choices, yet he suspected Harry was still angry and wouldn't forgive him. Their relationship would probably always have that in the middle, and Harry would always second guess him until he found a reason not to.

Albus knew that it would take a lot to gain Harry's trust back. He only ever gave it to a few people, and it took a long time to gain back once it was broken. Harry was a tough kid, really tough to be able to deal with all that was thrown at him. If Albus was proud of anything, it would be of that raven hair boy that he saw leave his office a few days ago, back straight, eyes forward even though he was hurting from the loss of someone he cared greatly for. He had told Harry the whole contents of the Prophecy that Voldemort was after, it was the reason why Harry was continuing on. He had a role to play, and a weight on his shoulders that he would probably be caring on his own. If Harry was one thing, then it would be stoically brave and independent. He would fight to save the Wizarding World because it was the right thing to do, even if everyone turned their back on him, he would fight, and Albus believed he would win.

There was such a fire in him, Albus needed that fire that power to win this war. He was a child, one he had hoped to mold to his ideal warrior, of course he refused to train him because he thought people would get suspicious. Albus is training a child to fight in this war? Has he lost his mind? A child should be treated as such, though Harry has always insisted on being treated as an adult. Albus had to give that to him though, he has seen more in his short life then any adult that Harry ever knew, even Albus who has been around for far to long has seen less in a short period of time. Albus was old, and over the years he has seen a lot, and believes he knows whats best, but his experiences of war and death were over long periods of times, Harry's life was fraught with pain and death so early on, and it has never left him, following him around every where he went. It was too much for one man to think on, it was painful to look into Harry's eyes and see the true man beneath. A warrior, a saviour, a true weilder of magic.

Albus sighed into his office, there was only a slight rustle of feathers from a sleeping fawkes in the corner to alert him of any other sign on life. All was quiet, even the portraits refrained from snoring. He knew he would have to agree to Hermione's terms for her parents. It was unfair of him to think that her parents would not need protection. So Albus wrote his reply, allowing her parents to go with her to Grimmauld Place, and be allowed a Portkey to go to and from work for as long as they wished to use it. Though the comment about Harry, Albus decided was a problem he could address at a later date. The Dursley's treatment was never severe enough to warrant scrutiny. He had turned out quite well from how they raised him, what was Albus to do but destroy such a winning formula. Harry looked up to those who saved him from such a place, it was fitting, for it allowed Albus to work how he needed to, and train the boy exactly how he wanted to. In no time, Harry would be fit to be the weapon that would end Voldemort's reign. All Albus needed to do was wait for the right moment to begin his training, to let go of one last peice of information. Soon, it'll be Check Mate for the dark side.

A/N Woot! Another chapter completed. Well i guess that's what happens when your bored and sick at home. Thanks to all those who reviewed and wished me well wishes on getting better. Work starts up tomorrow, dunno if i'll be able to update as fast again. The wedding went well for all who were wondering. My brother is now a happily married man, and I finally have a sister, sorta. Anyways, I hope i cleared some things up in this chapter for some people. I appreciate all reviews even those flames i get. They help me work out kinks in my story that i wasn't aware of. So keep them coming guys, they only improve me i think which is always a good thing. If anyone has anything to add to my story, or a character attitude they would like to see let me know. If i can work it in my story i will try. Those who are wondering about Harry and Hermione. Soon people soon. It probably won't happen over the summer, but i'm sure sparks will be set off at some point. As for the block, not telling, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks again, Please review I really do love reading them. Lots of love to all xoxo

V


	5. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: Not mine, totally just playing with the characters

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 5

*Home sweet Home*

The Manor was beautiful in the most Slytherin way possible, of course. The ornamentation was completely covered in snakes. Different species covered different parts of the mansion. Vipers, rattlesnakes, Anacondas, and many others. Their serpentine forms slithering around corners and over columns. The house was painted white, which had shocked Harry at first. It looked to be about 4 stories high, and slightly rounded on top. The front yard, on which they were standing at the moment, was well kept, and the edges showed a beautiful garden and a tall fence surrounding the area. There was a red brick path leading up to stairs that led on to a wide porch that seemed to run the whole length of the mansion. There were large glass windows running along the front of the house, where a large glass door sat. The glass was crystalized and covered in scrawls and serpentine images. It was hard to see through because of the glass having been frosted on the door and the curtains to be covering the other windows. It seemed the curtains were green, _What a surprise_ Harry thought sarcastically. Once you reached the Porch you could see what looked to be comfy plush chairs placed hazphardly around the perimeter. There was an overhang over the porch to keep it dry from the elements. As well as columns all along the front holding up the overhand, which was decorated with different coral and cottonmouth snakes, venomous snakes.

Snape guided Harry up to the door, his trunk and Hedwigs cage floating in front of the them. As they approached Harry noticed a strange knocker on the door, it wasn't a snake like the others. It seemed to be a face of a bird, when Harry got closer, he realized it was a bat, not a bird. Snape stared at it for a few minutes, the bats eyes turned red for a few seconds before there was a loud click and the door swung inwards. Snape ushered Harry in, trunks having already been guided inside to rest on the side of the hall. Harry entered looking around. The inside was more beautiful then Harry thought, and so far from what he was expecting. Though to be honest, there was still snake decorations around the area, mostly carved into the wood panelling. He was standing in an openhall, looking up he could see what the rounded roof was, There was no floor straight up to the fourth story, just a circular open space until you reach the glass roof. The window's were open instead of frosted to let in a lot of sun, allowing the whole hall to light up. Off to the left sat a stair way, it was straight at first before it split in to two different directions and curving upwards to each floor.

On Harry's right was an open doorway that led off into a dining room. Harry glimpsed dark wood, and beautifully crafted chairs, before he was ushered up the stairs taking the left staircase. "My quarters are on the right side, yours will be on the left. This will give us our own privacy when we wish it. Do not stray onto the right side unless you are in grave danger." Snape glared at him. Harry got the message. It was forbidden domain, more forbidden then the forbidden forest, since Harry has already been there numerous times. Though not all of them were his fault, only most of them.

Harry noticed that Snape wasn't floating his trunk of owl cage, looking back he saw Hedwig looking at him forlornly. "It's alright Hedwig, I'll see you when i come back" Hedwig gave him a hoot before Harry turned back around to follow his Potion's teacher up the stairs. Snape looked back at him.

"You'll see her sooner then you think" Snape gave him a strange look before he continued on his way. They went up two flights of stairs, putting them on the third floor. Snape guided him to the first door on his right. "This will be your room for the duration of your summer. If you need anything do not be afraid to ask, I'm sure things could be arranged to your liking" Snape said formaly. Harry tried to stifle a laugh, but Snape caught the smile on his lips and glared at him. "Potter, what in the world is so amusing?"

"Nothing sir, It's just, you sound so formal, and I just guess I wasn't expecting that." Harry shrugged, finally being able to wipe the smile off his face. Snape sighed rubbing the spot between his eyes with his forefinger.

"Get in your room Potter, before I really regret this truce we made" Snape sighed exasperately. Harry nodded and hurriedly complied. When he entered his room, he noticed there was a large bed in the middle of his room. The sheets were green, causing Harry to roll his eyes. It looked to be about a queen sized bed, with fluffy pillows and well made bed sheets, reaching out to touch them he felt smooth material meet his hands. Silk then. Turning around from his bed, he noticed an ornately carved Dresser and wardrobe beside each other. To the left of that was a door, Harry opened it to find a lavish bathroom, with a walk in shower and a single bath on one side. The other held a very decorative looking sink and large mirror that had snake designs running the edge of it. Beside the sink was a thin cupboard, opening it up he saw half of it was filled with plush white and green towels. The top held brand new toilletries. Things Harry realized he didn't have. Relieved that he would be able to properly clean himself this summer Harry moved out of the bathroom to take a look at his room again. His trunk had arrived at the foot of his bed, and his owls cage saw on a stand beside the window which held thick green curtains to keep the daylight out of the room. There were ornate gas lamps littering the room, which also held different snake designs on their base. The walls were painted almost a silvery green, with a matching carpet that was think and soft on his feet. On the right side of his bed held a small book sheld which Harry noted were mostly dark arts books and potions books. Harry turned to the open doorway to ask Snape something, only to see that he was gone.

Harry sighed, and decided to unpack. This was his home sweet home for now, maybe even for a long time. It was a beautiful place, though it would take some getting use to in seeing a million snakes everywhere he went.

XXXX

Snape left Harry alone to unpack and get aquainted with his room. He took a secret passage that was only a few steps away from the left side of his manor to the right side in only a few seconds. He walked down the hall to enter his personal study. A large mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room, papers strewn about it, with ink wells and quills scattering the dark stained wood. He sat in the straight back upholstered chair, his fingers intertwined and his elbows resting upon the hard surface of his desk. He bowed his head resting his forhead on his knuckles. His long black greasy hair fanned his face hiding him from any would be on lookers.

He needed time to assimilate what had happened. How things had come to this. How do you care for another mans child, a man you hated so much before he died? A child that knows how much you hate him for the mistakes his father made. Snape knew he was lost, he had no idea how to take care of a child, or anyone really. He could barely take care of himself. If it wasn't for his House elf Maybelle he probably wouldn't even eat at all. Maybelle forced him to eat, made sure he slept enough, went outside enough. She was the only thing that kept him functioning after some of the worst meetings he had with Voldemort.

"Maybelle!?" Snape called into the silence of the manor. Maybelle materalised infront of Snape's desk with a soft _pop_.

"Master called?" Maybelle asked. Snape smiled down at his one and only house elf.

"Sorry to disturb you Maybelle, but we have a permanent guest staying at the manor. He's to be treated as well as you have treated me all these years" Maybelle nodded, her large ears flapping at the sides of her head.

"This is no problem master, Maybelle already moved new Master's things upstairs. New Master is settling in fine" Then maybelle popped away to finish whatever cleaning she had been in the middle of doing before Snape had called her. Snape let out a relieved breath. Things will be ok. He has Maybelle to help him take care of his school rival's son. All will be well.

XXXX

Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place to the usual bustle of activity. Though despite black manor being a mansion, it was in disrepair, and only a few of the rooms on all the floors were liveable. Molly Weasley had worked hard trying to clean them out last year, but even still, there were a lot of rooms still unfinished and it seemed that was what all the activity was about. Wondering at what was different about the place Hermione glanced around, finally stopping at the empty space of wall where she swore something use to rest there.

Hermione's eyes widened as it dawned on her. Sirius' mother's portrait was gone. Hermione thought Harry would be pleased about that little tidbit of information. Then another thought struck her, there was suppose to be a permanent sticking charm on it. How was it possible that the portrait was gone? Thinking about doing some research in the black library a little later on, she ushered her parents into the house. Dumbledore at provided them with a portkey to bring them to the front of Grimmauld Place, with paper that had the address written on it so her parents could see it. In the note Dumbledore had said that he would provide the portkey her parents would need once they arrived at Grimmauld. Hermione pulled Molly aside as soon as she could get through the lingering crowd. "Molly! Can I have a word?"

Molly nodded as she pulled Hermione into the unoccupied kitchen. "What is it dear?"

"Are their any rooms available where my parents could stay?" Molly thought for a minute, trying to assess what was clean and habitable.

"I think rooms on the third floor should be cleaned enough. If you or your parents need any help your welcome to come find me." Hermione thanked her and moved off to get her parents, while Molly bustled off to check on the state of the rest of the house.

"Mom, Dad, our rooms are going to be on the third floor. I'll take you to them and help you guys unpack" Her parents nodded and followed her up the curving staircase. Hermione noticed that someone had taken down the house elf heads, which she was relieved about. She didn't want her parents experiencing the darker side of her world just yet, she wanted to give them time to adjust.

It took them only a few minutes to reach the rooms that would be theirs. Hermione's was across from her parents, which relieved her because it allowed her to help them get accustomed to this large, yet dark house.

Once Hermione got her parents situated and unpacked, she moved off to her own room, leaving the door slightly a jar so her parents could come in if they needed something. She gave a quick once over of the room. It wasn't large, but it looked comfortable enough. The bed was an average size, it looked to be a double, or just a really large single. The windows were grime free, the curtains a little on the shabby end, but stil usable. The floor looked like it had recently been cleaned, and the dresser like it was hastily repaired. Sighing in resignation, she quickly unpacked her things, making sure everything went to it's rightful place, even setting up a moving wizarding picture on her bedside table. It was the three of them, Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Harry had his arm draped over Hermiones shoulders, while Ron was standing off to the side, looking mighty uncomfortable. Harry was in the middle, his height equal to that of Hermione's, with Ron towering over the both of them. It was taken at the end of fourth year, Harry wanted to show his support for her about something, that Hermione couldn't even remember after everything that had happened.

Colin Creevy had taken the picture and gave Hermione a copy. She didn't know if any of the other boys had asked for one, but Hermione loved this picture beyond all others. Harry showed affection towards her, the first time that she could remember. Hermione had always been the one to instigate hugs or any kind of physical contact. Harry seemed to avoid it as much as possible, and after her research and small knowledge of Harry's home life, it was no wonder.

Harry was so closed off most of the time, unless something really got under his skin, like last year when they never wrote to him. His anger was palpable. She could feel his magic rolling off of him in waves, even during third year, his anger was uncontrollable when it was finally unleashed. He blew up his Aunt of all things. It was scary at the time, and then later it became funny. Now that she was thinking about it though, Harry wasn't suppose to be doing accidental magic after he got his wand. The wand is suppose to center the magical core. Hermione made a list of books she knew would have that information, she needed to figure out what was going on.

XXXX

When Harry awoke, he was extremely disoriented. He didn't recognize where he was, it was to unfamiliar. It took him a few seconds of staring at green walls to remember that Snape had rescued him. _SNAPE!_ of all people. Harry sat up, taking inventory of his room, before he slowly climbed out of bed and quickly threw on his work out clothes. Just as he was about leave his room, he felt a small twinge from his wrist and ribs, cursing he went looking fo Snape in hopes that he had some potion or spell handy to get rid of the pain.

When Harry entered the dining room, he was in luck. Snape was sitting at the end of the table, papers strewn about while he scribbled away with a quill in one hand, and tried to eat his breakfast with the other. Snape didn't look up when Harry entered, but he stopped eating for a second to point the side, where Harry saw a potions vial sitting on the side table. Sighing in relief, Harry picked it, took the cap off, sniffed it, satisfied that it was healing potion, he downed the vial shuddering at it's horrible taste.

"I'm going out for a run around the proper, is that ok?" Harry put the vial back on the side table, turning to catch a nod from Snape, before Harry turned and left the room. He quickly stretched out in the hall, before he opened the front door and took off at a jog around the buildings perimeter. He really enjoyed running, and the fresh air. It was almost as good as flying, almost. Running and flying were both times he could feel free, with no burdens, just the next lap, or loop. His thoughts fell away, and all he concentrated on was the thrill of the air hitting his face, or the pounding of his heart, and the rush of blood through his veins. He could take on the world with this feeling. There was nothing better for Harry then this. Harry listened to the pounding of his old running shoes hitting against the dirt covered ground. It was rhythmic, soothing. The sun was up, shining brightly down, and the heat was increasing, but Harry didn't mind. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his shirt, and then increased his pace. Sweat was seeping on to his shirt, staining it wet along with his shorts. His hair was laying limp and wet across his forhead. His breathing was only slightly hitched and ragged. He slowed down his pace, realizing he forgot water and needed to take it easy before he collapsed from dehydration. Finally slowing to a fast walk he was nearing the front of the house again, Harry guessed he had run about 4 or 5 laps around the Manor, that was enough for him. He slowly walked up on to the porch and was startled to see Snape sitting in one of the plush chairs near the door. He had been watching him, a small book in his hands.

"Are you done your run?" Snape closed the book, placing a small rectangular peice of paper between the open pages before he stood up in front of Harry, Snape was still taller then him, but not by a lot.

"Yeah, I am." Snape nodded and ushered Harry to the door, going through the same process with the Bat doorknocker.

"I forgot to tell you, you won't be able to get back in without me, until I key the Knocker into your presence. So once I had finished my breakfast, I came out here to wait for you." Snape turned back to look at Harry over his shoulder as the door swung open, "I'm impressed. My Manor is very large, and you ran quite a few laps passed me and it wasn't even a long time between them until this last lap. Your endurance is astounding. Doing it the Muggle way is a little peculiar, but I suppose it is more effective" Harry nodded at him as he followed him through the door. That was the best compliment Harry had ever gotten from Snape. He didn't know what to say.

Harry didn't think that just because Snape had taken him in, he would be safe from the surly attitude, perhaps he was wrong? Only one way to find out.

"Professor, Remember when you told me you'd be teaching me potions and other things?" Snape nodded, "When will we be starting that?" Snape thought for a few minutes.

"Today should be a good day to start. I'll show you to the potions lab, If I remember correctly, you were absolutely dreadful at making potions. I was ready to just curse you when ever you walked into the room to spare the rest of the class from injury" Snape smirked at Harry, showing that he was trying to joke. Harry smiled, slightly shocked that Snape was joking with him.

They walked down a hall that went under the curving stairs, to a dark corridor that also led to a smaller set of stairs. They followed the stairs down to the dark basement beneath. It wasn't as dark or cold as the dungeons at Hogwarts, but it looked just as similar. It looked like you needed a dungeon to brew potions. Sighing Harry sped up to catch up with his Potions teacher. "Does it have to be a dungeon? Seriously I was getting use to being out of one" Harry complained loudly. Snape gave him a glare.

"Sorry to ruin your day Potter, but yes, I happen to like this look, it helps me concentrate on the potions, which you should learn to do so they don't blow up in your face" Snape smirked before he picked up his pace, black cloaks billowing out behind him. _I need to learn how he does that,_ Harry followed Snape leisurely, admiring the way the cloak billowed out as if a gust of wind had picked up the ends and pushed them out behind the professor as he stalked away, or in this instance glided soundless down the hall. Harry's shoes were clunking against the stone, but the Proffesor was silent, almost as a ghost, but there was a very faint whisper of fabric brushing against fabric as he walked.

They reached the end of the corridor, and Snape turned to face the wooden door, Harry stood beside him. Snape tapped his wand against the door, their was a series of clicks before the door swung open. "It's a security measure, that way, anyone visiting can't mess up or steal any of my personal potions stores" Snape told Harry whne he looked at him curiously. Harry nodded and followed Snape into the lab. It was a lot nicer then the one at Hogwarts. There were no assortment of desks, since no student came here. There was one long table in the middle of the room, where a different assortment of cauldrons rested on, and beside them were vial holders, and empty glass vials resting in their holders. On one side of the room was a shelf filled with containers of already made potions, labled and beside them scrolls of what Harry assumed where the directions in making them. On the other side of the room was a small bookcase filled with potions books, and beside that a large cupboard that housed all assortment of potions ingredients.

There was soft light flickering in the torch lamps that lined the walls, which were all stone. It wasn't damp or cold inside the room, nor was it warm. Underneath the cauldrons sat a smile fire pit, with a temperature dial to change how much heat is beng used. There was a small couch off to one corner, with a small side table that held a small stack of books and unused parchment. A quill and ink bottle could be seen peeking out from behind the stack of books. There was a wooden chair tucked under the table, it looked scratched and well used. In a small jar on the end of the table sat a large assortment of stirring sticks. There was a small drawer on the bottom of the table, that when pulled out showed different kinds of knives and measuring spoons. This was a potion's master dream lab. Snape ushered Harry forward, "Lets see if we can find you an easy potion to start off with. That way you won't blow up my nice lab." Harry just scowled at the comment.

XXXX

The Dursley's were enjoying a rare but wanted cool summer's day out back. Vernon had bought a picnic table that very day and had set up in the back yard, so he and his family could enjoy eating out doors. Dudley had his hand held video game console laying beside him as he shoveled his face with food. The house had been quiet and stress free since the mysterious disappearance of their unwanted ward. The Dursley's weren't sad over his absence, if anything they had celebrated, rejoicing the fact that they didn't have to deal with him even one extra second.

While the Dursley's were enjoying their relaxing freedom from Harry, an old wizened man approached the house. He was wearing violent purple robes, and his long white beard was plaited down his front, the ends tucked neatly into his sash belt. He wore half moon spectacles and his bright blue eyes twinkled behind the small glass frames. He wore a tall wizards hat, the top bent slightly to the left. He walked up the front walk, holding out a strange looking pocket watch. He quickly looked it over, before glancing up at the sky, satisfied that both were consistant. He reached the door, and knocked lightly on the door. There was a long pause before he heard light taps of footsteps from the other side of the door. There was a click as the door was unlocked, and then a small creak as the door swung open.

Petunia Dursley stared at their visitor with horror, her hand clasped over her mouth to keep from screaming. "Good evening Mrs. Dursley. May I come in?" Albus asked pleasently as he stepped over the threshold. Petunia nodded silently, unable to make a sound.

"Who is it tuney?" Vernon's voice yelled from the back of the house. Petunia only blinked, while Albus smiled kindly down at her.

"I trust your well Petunia?" She only nodded at the question. After a few seconds there was a slight shake to the house as another pair of louder foot steps could be heard approaching the living room in which the two people were inclosed. Soon Vernon entered, concern for his wife replaced with shock and outrage at their visitor.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Dursley" Albus replied jovially. Vernon grunted noncommitally. He stared at the old wizard warily. The last time they had seen him, was when he dropped by to explain a few things about Harry when he was only 2 years old. Since then they had only ever recieved letters, remarking on Harry's speedy progress through school, and the adventures he had gone through. Vernon was not happy to see him, and slightly worried with the fact that Harry wasn't there, and they didn't know where he was.

"Would you like some tea Professor?" Petunia choked out, hospitality skills coming to the fore. Albus shook his head,

"No, i'll only be here for a few minutes. I'm here to take Harry personally to a safe place. I have some information he needs to know, and it's best I tell him at this place, but don't worry. You'll have your nephew back tomorrow and no later." Albus twinkled at them. Petunia and Vernon shared a look. They didn't know what to tell the powerful wizard in front of them.

"Sir, Harry isn't here. He disappeared a few nights ago." Vernon said hesitantly. Albus looked down at them over his glasses, assessing if they were lying. When he realized they weren't his face hardened.

"Why did you not contact me immediately?" Albus asked, his voice cold. Vernon and Petunia both jumped, arms wrapping around each other as they shook in fear.

"You must know how we feel about our nephew sir, We just thought he decided to leave, maybe go out on his own, or maybe his friends had picked him up, like second year. The weasels or something like that." Vernon tried to explain.

"The weasley's did not come and take Harry, nor has his other best friend. Where is Harry?" Both of the Dursley's quaked under Albus' glare.

Growling in frustration Albus realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with them, and it was most likely they had no idea where Harry had run off to. _That child will be the death of me_ Albus sighed to himself.

Albus quickly took off out of Number Four Private Drive. He was determined to track down the little menace that was suppose to be the Wizarding Worlds scape goat. _Where could he have gotten to? Anyone in Diagon Alley would have reported seeing him, as well as the Daily Prophet. I haven't heard anything. I don't think Hermione even knows where Harry is. I really need to intercept her mail, she'll be the first one he tells his whereabouts to._ Albus decided on his course and silently apparated away.

XXXX

Voldemort was frustrated. Nothing was going well. And to add to his problems, all of his most trusted and senior Death Eaters were in Azkaban Prison. The only one that got away was Bellatrix, and then he had his minor lackey's and they were useless. How hard is it to do a simple task? They couldn't find out where the damn Potter child lived. He was such a nuisance. A thorn in his side. He needed to eliminate him, but first, he had to get that Prophecy. Dumbledore was bound to have told him, after the boy's pathetic godfather fell through the veil.

Voldemort was proud of Bellatrix' thinking. Destroy all that Potter cared for, and he would sink all on his own. That boy was weak. Weak and pathetic. He couldn't even cast a real Crucio on Bellatrix after she killed his godfather, if he couldn't summon the anger and hatred to see her tortured, then he was no good. But then again, he did try to cast it. Hmmm, there maybe hope there. Maybe he could salvage something. If he won Harry to his side, then there wouldn't be any worry about the Prophecy, for Harry wouldn't dare hurt him, once he becomes his right hand man. He and Harry could rule the world together. There was potential strength in the boy, he had some real power, almost a match for him, with some training and attention, he would be the greatest weapon, and perfect ally.

From what Voldemort had heard, Dumbledore was having trouble controlling the little runt. All Voldemort had to do was convince Harry that he would succeed better as his right hand man, then he would as Dumbledore's golden pet. That's bound to get Harry thinking about the path he was on. Now, what lackey should he trust to get him the information he needed.

"WORMTAIL!" The rat like man came scurring into the room, bowing and shaking in fear. "I have an assignment for you. If you fail, I'll kill you. I'm tired of giving you second chances" Wormtail sobbed in fear, but nodded his understanding.

"You are to use for Animagus form and find out as much information as you can on Harry Potter, and the discord that is running between him and the headmaster. Find out who Harry likes, and who is showing a little to much interest in him among the teaching staff and Ministry." Wormtail nodded, and waited to be dismissed before he scurried out of the room to do his master's bidding.

Now all Voldemort had to do was wait.

A/N I know this is shorter then my other chapters...It also took twice as long unfortunately. Work's taking a toll on me, and so are personal matters. I'm trying to make some hard decisions and it's affecting my writing. Hopefully the next chapter will go better. I'm hoping it won't take as long as this one did, but if it does, I'm really sorry in advance. I'm getting some serious writer block on the next few chapters. I know what I want to happen, just not how to get there, and jumping there would just be way to confusing and really bad on my end as a writer. So please be patient with me. Hopefully I can get all my issues and family crap out of the way so I can get back to writing. I hope you all liked this chapter, personally it was boring for me, but until the story gets to a certain stage a few chapters probably will be. Please Review, I enjoy all encouragment, and constructive Cristicism. Telling me it sucks will not help, thanks. Love you all XOXO


	6. Messages

Disclaimer: Not mine, though if you want to give it to me, I wouldn't complain.

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 6

* Messages *

The way Harry saw it, he was lucky. Not for the fact that he survived the killing curse at 1 years old. Nor the fact that he continues to evade Voldemorts attempts at trying to kill or capture him. None of that, though they are valid to his luckiness. He was lucky because he actually knew how to brew basic potions, and, he happened to not be Snape's worst enemy because of it.

Harry could remember past experiences brewing where Snape prowled the class room, constantly looking over his shoulder and judging his potion before he had even finished it, making him and everyone else nervous, causing most of the class, except Hermione and surprisingly Draco, to screw up in some way or another. Today's lesson, if he could call it that, was not even close to being the same. Harry was relieved if not surprised to find he enjoyed the new arrangment. At first, with their past together Harry was expecting there to be a fight at every turn, that every comment out of Snape's mouth would be something disparaging. So far, the only disparaging comments were jokes (which almost gave him a heartattack the first time he heard one from Snape) and nothing seriously discimminating.

It seemed like Snape was trying to get along with him. For what reason Harry didn't know, but he wasn't going to try and do anything that would ruin their new found camaraderie. It was almost a relief to tell someone and prove to someone that his home life wasn't as glamorous as people believed. Though having it been Snape, Harry was still hesitant in the whole trust issue. He accepted Snape as nothing other then someone who sympathized with his situation and gave him an alternative to abuse. It was hard to judge how long this treatment, this shall he say it, friendship, will last. Harry's luck was never Absolute. There were holes in every situation.

When he survived as a baby, his parents had to die. When he survived in first year, Nicolas Flammel had to give up his stone and the extended life he and his wife lead. When he survived second year, it was at the cost of killling an animal and Ginny having been possessed and would probably deal with the horror's for the rest of her life. When he survived third year, from whatever had attacked him, there were to many things that year, it was at the cost of Sirius' freedom and the almost death of his best friend Hermione from the Dementors. Fourth year he survived the encounter of Voldemort, but Cedric didn't. Fifth year, so raw still, he lived the encounter, his friends lived but barely especially in Hermione's case. Though for his survival, and that of his friends, it cost him the life of his Godfather. To him it felt, the Gods were keeping him alive, but it was costing him something prescious everytime and the cost continued to increase.

Who was going to suffer for him next time? Who was going to be the person they take away when he narrowly escapes death again? It was going to happen, it was bound to. With his track record it would be shocking if it never did. There was no way Voldemort had given up the chase yet, and there was no way even though Harry knew the risks, will he give up trying to thwart every single one of Voldemort's plans. It didn't matter to him that this was exactly what Dumbledore wanted. Him as a weapon against the Dark, that didn't matter, neither did impressing his once esteemed headmaster. All that mattered to Harry was saving the lives of all the innocent people, so they would never have to suffer such hardships as he knew growing up, or face the monster that he had to almost every year. If there was one thing he had learned. It was better to be a hero without thought then to think about being a hero and expect people to see you as that. Harry didn't see himself as the hero, just as someone who tried to do what was right, not what was easy.

Someone who did what he could to survive. So I guess you could say Harry's luck all started back when he was one, but at least, this time around, knowing potions, wasn't costing him anything. He could live with that.

XXXX

Snape couldn't believe it, Harry completed a potion perfectly. He watched the young man on the other end of the long table. He was writing studiously in a Journal that Snape had given him in the beginning of the lesson. He had told him that he could use that journal in any way he so chose, as long as he used it. If he used it to keep track of the potions he brewed and how he brewed it, then that was fine, if he used it as an actual journal and wrote out his feelings, as simple as Gryffindor's feelings usually were, then that was fine by Snape. He couldn't help wondering what Harry was using it for at that moment. He was writing furiously, it almost looked like Granger had taken over the young man's body. What ever he was writing he was seriously concentrated on it.

Sighing Snape turned back to the potion he had been working on for the last few hours to stir it. It was a complicated process to create the Nutrient potion. He was adding his own additions to it, to help stunted growth, or another physical weakness caused by bad nutrition. He wasn't going to be able to use it on Harry, though it was he who Snape had originally thought to use it for. It was a challenge to make, so Snape relished the complexities of this potion as something to exercise his skills and branch out. At this point, he had to wait three hours while it simmered before he could add any more ingredients.

When Snaped turned back to face the other end of the table, his dark eyes collided with a sea of green. Harry had just been staring at him, not making any noise. Hiding the startled look behind his mask, Snape cocked an eyebrow at his young pupil. "Why are you just sitting there?"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to leave, or if you had some other horrendous task you wish to set me" Snape gave a small smirk. _Ah, He has a sense of humour, brilliant_ Snape thought.

"I think you've done enough, but you can go read your textbooks, and perhaps do the homework that will be due..."

"I just finished my OWLs, there isn't any homework." Harry replied easily. Snape stared at him a few minutes, Green and black locked in a stubborn gaze of war. Finally, Snape sighed.

"Well then, I have the 6th year books in my Library on the main floor, you can start reading ahead." Snape quickly dismissed him. Harry nodded, giving Snape a smirk before he sauntered out of the room, his journal clutched tightly in his fist. Snape turned to the other potion, the one Harry had been working on, to see it had been bottled and everything was cleaned up properly and stored away correctly. Snape was shocked. He hadn't taught any of them how to do that yet. It was a 6th year lesson. He cocked his head to side, where could Harry have learned it? Perhaps Hermione taught him? Yes, that could be it. She was always correct in her cleaning and storing for her potions ingredients. Maybe some of that finally rubbed off on to Harry. If so, that would save him another person to teach skills that everyone should have learned first year. Snape walked over to the couch in the back of the room, he still had 2 and a half hours to wait for his potion to finish. Perhaps he'll get some reading in, or even start another one of his own potion's books. He already had two of them out. He settled down, a book resting on his lap,parchment spread over it, and his quill in his hand as he contemplated where he was going to start.

XXXX

Luna was staring up at the sky. The stars were bright, and mars was twinkling away. She knew what it meant, though she didn't want to voice it. Harry's problems were already great, he didn't need to know about his impending doom right now, maybe when she sees him in school. At least the Nacklespurts are keeping to themselves. Luna giggled. It still made her laugh on the look on people's faces when she started talking about all her fanciful creatures. No one seemed to understand her, and so she used those creatures as a shield, so no one would get close enough to understand her. It hurt knowing you were different, that you could see things and yet not explain how you see them, even in the magical world. But then Harry just barrelled into her life. Enigmatic, caring, self concious and a genuinely good guy paid attention to her. Talked to her. Got to know her, and she believed understood that some of the creatures she talked about, where a defence. Though the crumpled horned snorkack she believed really did exist. It was only a matter of time before she and her father found them. Being invisible they were hard to spot, but they left definite foot prints that would lead straight to their colony.

It had amazed her how easily Harry and his friends had accepted her. Though to be honest, she thought it was only because Harry accepted her. If he didn't then no one else would. Everyone followed his lead. He exuded a primal power, a leadership aura. It was hard not to follow his command. He was everything any girl could dream of having, even one as spacy as she could be. Though he wasn't exactly tall, he wasn't completely short, he had grown quite a bit over the years, and he had that dark hair, and mesmerizing green eyes. He was brave, it was undeniable. He was also powerful, no one else noticed, well except she suspected maybe Hermione, but even that was hard to tell since Hermione tended to pay attention more to her own work, but Harry picked up spells like a spounge. He could cast them at max power, or control them to barely hurt. He had an amazing grasp on his magical power, something most witches and wizards didn't learn till near the end of their seventh year if that. Some don't learn it till they start their career, or if they go in the Auror program they have to know how to do it, and are trained to temper their spells or maximize their power.

Her daddy told her that wizards who knew how to control their magic at a young age, tended to turn out to be the leaders of their world. Well back when power mattered. It wasn't the most powerful witch or wizard that controlled the world anymore, it was the most popular and most liked. No wonder the magical world was such a mess. Luna found that her creatures were easier to understand then the makings of politics. Especially the fickleness of the wizarding worlds politics.

Luna was a pureblood, but that had never stopped her or her father from learning all they could about the muggle world. Somethings were still confusing, but somethings she found would work well inside the magical world. Make transitions and other things easier. She was one person who believed in the unity of all blood, and her father was one man in control of an unpopular magazine, a magazine that reported falacies, and imaginary things (at least to those who weren't in the know) who encouraged her to live by that belief.

Sighing Luna turned her head back down to look at the book she held in her hand. It was an album. There weren't that many pictures in it, but the ones that were in it were meaningful. The first few pages were of her mother when she was younger before she had died. Her mother was beautiful, if a little reckless at times. Luna chuckled at one of the pictures. Her mother was holding a baby Luna in her one arm while scribbling furiously on a parchment, her hair was loose around her face, and everyonce in a while she would stop writing to tickle the baby in her arms before she would laugh and go back to writing whatever it was she was working on.

Flipping through the album she came across a few other pictures as she got older, some with her mother, a small amount of her and her father, even a few after her mother had died. Then the last few pictures in the album were of her new friends. Harry was standing beside her, a shy smile on his face as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around Hermione's waist. Ron stood to the other side of Hermione, shooting her glances as he placed one arm around her shoulders. Ginny stood to Luna's other side, a big smile on her face as she leaned against Neville who was turning red and sending scared yet hopeful looks down at the small red head.

Luna smiled. There was definetely something going on between Ginny and Neville, if only one sided for now. Luna decided to help that relationship along. Neville deserved to be happy, and Luna could tell that Ginny was the right person for Neville, she'd bring out the tough, brave man that he was underneath that shy, self conscious exterior. All he needed was a push, and Ginny would be the perfect person to do that. She was fiesty, and forward. She went after what she wanted, she never backed down. Growing up with all brothers made her wild and untameable. Neville was calm enough he might be able to tame her and bring her inline, or at try to keep up with her.

The golden trio was another matter. She could tell there was something between them, but it was a confusing mess. All Luna could think to do was try and push their feelings out into the open.

XXXX

Harry was sitting in the library, he had his 6th year transfiguration book opened in front of him. He had laid out some parchment and a quill to take detailed notes from the book as well as other transfiguration books he had found on the shelf. He had written about 2 pages of parchment when an owl had arrived. It was a black owl, large and regal looking. It landed on the space in front of him, a note attached to it's leg. It stared at Harry with it's bright yellow eyes, a steady gaze. It didn't seem impatient for Harry to remove the note. So once Harry was finished with his chapter, having written down as much notes as he could, he put his quill down and reached towards the owl. The owl quickly stuck out it's leg, allowing Harry to remove the note, before it flew to a different corner of the room, where it settled on the back of a different chair, it's eyes resting on Harry. It disturbed Harry, the way the owl just focused on him, but he figured it was waiting for a reply.

Harry looked down at the parchment he was holding. It wasn't normal parchment, it was smoother in texture, and it's colour was different as well, it was black. Curious Harry turned it over to see his name scrawled elegantly in bright green ink on the front of the folded parchment. He didn't recognize the writing or the seal. It was a strange looking seal. It was black wax, richer in colour then the parchment, the parchment was almost a bleached out black, though it was still dark, not quite grey. The seal was of a large sun with an arrow shooting through the middle. Harry had no idea what it meant. He broke the seal and looked over the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_This may seem unreal, or a complete shock, or even a joke, but I'm telling you it is are things you need to know, things I can tell you. Things I could show you. I want us to meet, but not yet. I have a feeling your not ready yet. We can correspond for as long as you can ask me whatever you want. I have many answers, and I will not lie to you. You deserve to know your past, and to have an idea of what your future will look like. You can send back any comments or questions through theo, my owl. He's very smart, and will show up when you really need him to. Only he will be able to find me, as special as your owl is, she will not be able to find me where I am. _

_Waiting to here from you_

_Malek Valentino_

Harry stared down at the parchment for a few more minutes, before he pulled a spare peice toward him and started writing.

_Malek_

_Who are you and how did you know to contact me? What information could you possibly have that would interest me?_

_Harry_

_ps. What do you know about my owl?_

Harry winced at the shortness of the letter, but he didn't know what else to put in it. He didn't know anyone with that name and wasn't sure what information he could give out. Theo flew over to him and held out his foot, which Harry attached his letter. Theo took off, leaving a lone black feather behind. Harry picked it up staring at it. There was an electrical static coming off the feather. Harry grabbed his wand and placed it against the feather, when it burst into flame, almost like a phoenix. Staring at the ashes on the table, Harry contemplated the letter and the strange feather for a few minutes.

What could it all mean? Was there something he was missing? What did he know about his past? Was there more then what he was told? Harry's head was hurting from so many of these unanswered questions. He needed time to think, maybe he should use some Occlumency time to get his thoughts and questions sorted. First he needed to know how this Malek person was, and why he wanted to talk to Harry.

Harry packed up his work, putting it on a spot further on the desk to finish up later. He wanted to find Snape, see when he'd be allowed to go shopping, and maybe see if there was a room he could use to work out in. Harry took off in search of his Potions master, remembering the path he had taken to get to the labs, he took the time to think of how he was going to ask Snape about his restrictions.

XXXX

Hermione was exhausted. They had been cleaning non stop since she had arrived. Her parents continued to work in the mornings, which relieved Hermione because it saved her from having to worry about them, while everyone attacked every sort of house creature or dark object. It was a never ending mission to make Grimmauld Place as tip top shape as possible, even remotely liveable. When Sirius had died, he had left a sizable amount for the restoration of Grimmauld. He knew that it wasn't the greatest place to live, and in his letter, it was to be Harry's new home, and it was suppose to be made liveable, and comfortable for him.

So Hermione settled down to work, wanting to make this a place Harry could be proud of, and to erase any and all bad memories that could be associated with Sirius or Dark arts. To her surprise, they were to paint Grimmauld by hand, instead of with magic. When she asked about it, Mrs. Weasley told her that it would be easier on the wards if not to much magic was used on the walls. So they go to work, painting the house in a variety of colours, but nothing ostentatious. Harry wasn't one for bright colours. Ron wanted to paint Harry's room (what use to be Sirius') red and gold like Gryffindor. Hermione opted to leave it for Harry to chose. As much as Harry loved Gryffindor, Hermione was sure he wouldn't want to be sleeping in and a red and gold room for the rest of his life.

Hermione's argument won out, and they left Harry's room alone. They mostly just got rid of the old furniture and replaced it with newer things, less washed out and damaged. Most of the furniture in Grimmauld place was useable, but was bound to break sooner then later, so they had all agreed on just throwing it all out and getting new items, things more modern then the antique furniture the Black house had mainly consisted of. Hermione even convinced Mrs. Weasley on getting a more modern muggle style kitchen.

At first it had created an argument, this was a wizards house, they would have a wizards kitchen. Hermione had patiently if slightly frustratedly, that Harry grew up as a muggle, and would be more comfortable if he knew how to make his own food. Not having lived like the Weasley's in a wizarding home, Harry didn't know the mechanics of cooking with magic. He would be better off sticking to something that he knows and that works for him, which was the muggle appliances. Once they understood that, they needed to make sure the appliances would work under all the magical protection that the house was. The newer the appliance, the better equipped it was to withstand the electrical field that the magical wards had created around the Black house. No one really understood why it was so. But it made things easier, at first anyways.

It was easy buying the appliances, and other muggle tools they needed. It had been relegated to Hermione to get it done, since she was the most familiar with Muggle technology. She couldn't exactly give the people the address to the Black mansion. So she decided to tell them that she'll be back to pick it up in a couple of days, and she'll have her own truck. When she got back to the Black mansion she told them her situation. How she knew she couldn't give them the address because of the Fidelius charm, and so she told them she'd bring a truck with her in a couple of days to help move the appliances. Hermione suggested they use the truck, because she didn't know what the effects would be like on Muggle appliances if they used any kind of magic directly on them.

So the Order sat down to figure out how they were going to get a truck here in order to pick up the new items that they needed. When they had figured out how to go about it, with much argument and further discussion, they had asked if Hermione's parents could help with the moving of the items and the truck. The job was relegated to Hermione and her parents, because once again being Muggles they had more experience in that area of the world. Hermione didn't mind, because it was for Harry. But she hoped they wouldnt' always treat her as the 'Muggle-born' and actually started treating her like the Witch she was.

Another problem arose when they had retrieved the items that Hermione had bought (She also bought new beds and couches, and other household items she felt they needed, and ones Harry would appreciate), they didn't have any plugs in the house. Everything was run on magic. So there was another issue they had to tackle. Ron refused to understand why they needed plugs, and why they couldn't just charm the appliances like they charmed everything else. Hermione was to frustrated to try and explain, so after talking to Lupin, who seemed to be the only one who understood the dilemma, they both buckled down to understand the layout of the house, and to figure out where they want the plugs and electrical wiring to be put.

Now Hermione was waiting for a special electrical engineer to arrive and try and add plugs throughout the house, even though the house was already built, which made his job quite difficult. Since he would be a muggle, Hermione and Lupin had decided on sending the Weasley's out of the Black mansion as well as the Order for the rest of the week. The Weasley's had gone back to the Burrow, and the order off to their other various houses and jobs. Only Lupin, Hermione, and her Parents had stayed in the house. Lupin could pass of as a slightly sickly older man, while Hermione and her parents were very familiar with the muggle life and passed off perfectly.

When the guy arrived, she explained what she had wanted, and explained the history, and why there weren't any to begin with. "I just bought the house, it hasn't been lived in for a very long time, it was built several centuries ago, where gas lamps and fireplaces where the only source of light and heat. Though I love the historical life, and look to this beautiful place, it wouldn't be a practical setting for me or the rest of my family to live in. I'm hoping you can fix this situation." The engineer seemed to except the story, having heard it once or twice before, before he took a look at the layout drawings. He seemed to think over what Hermione had wanted with the plans, and then pulled out a blank page to draw up a different copy with a few changes. Hermione looked it over, seeming to like the plan nodded her head, and then settled on when he would start the work.

It had been a stressful week, well stressful two weeks with how things were going, but she hoped that Harry would love and appreciate the efforts that everyone had put into restoring Sirius' home.

Hedwig flew into the open window beside her bed. It had been a while since she had heard from Harry, and she had sent out a letter asking him if everything was alright. She was worried that his relatives were being mean again. Her face lit up, knowing that Hedwig was there carrying a letter from Harry. She looked Hedwig over, she looked different, a little more rumpled then she usually was. Hedwig was a proud owl, always preening herself so she looked the best, because she was bonded to the best. So seeing her rumpled startled Hermione slightly, the weather hasn't been bad enough to cause this kind of damage to her feathers. Hermione quickly petted Hedwigs feathers back into a semblance of order. The owl gave her a slightly dazed yet annoyed look.

Hermione quickly took the note off her leg and let her drink out of the glass of water that sat at her desk beside her neatly piled research parchments. Hedwig took a grateful gulp before she settled down on the back of the chair and closed her eyes for a well needed rest. Hermione turned to the letter in her hand, it look rumpled as well, as if someone hastily tied it onto her leg, Harry was never that careless with his owl, since being rough with Hedwig would probably cause them both unneeded pain. Sighing she opened the letter to see his untidy scrawl

_Hermione_

_Sorry it took so long to get back to you. I've been busy. The Dursley's have been a real pain, though nothing serious, just making me do a lot of chores well they were in the beginning. Something strange happened to me 'Mione, I don't really know how to explain it in person. I want to tell you so bad, I know you can figure it all out, your super smart with these kinds of things, I honestly don't know what I would do without you. I hope your summer isn't to terrible, I know it can be pretty depressing living at Headquarters. It'll be hard for me to be there, knowing that it was Sirius' prison, but I know he gave me the house, not because it was dark, but because he felt it was better then living with my relatives, and I believe he was right._

_Something bad did happen, though I don't want to get into it, but I'm safe now. A 'friend' is helping me out, though i'm not sure he'd like being called that. I'm staying with him for a while, and I can't tell you who, I don't want someone to catch wind of where I am. It could get us both in trouble. You'd be real proud of me though, I know we haven't even gotten our OWL results yet, but i've been studying hard. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, even DADA, though everyone tells me I don't really need to study for it, I feel better knowing that I know everything there is to know at this point, and not just by luck or a random duel I have to take part in._

_Tell the Weasley's I say hi, and try to find out what's gotten into Ron. He hasn't sent me one message since the summer's end, I know he's not much of a letter writer, but he usually sends me at least one besides my birthday one, just to make sure I got here ok and all. Well except for last year, but that wasn't your fault, and I can tell Dumbledore hasn't put the same restrictions on you guys as he did last year. Good. Maybe something I say actually got through to him._

_Anyways I miss you all a lot, and I hope I get to see you before summer's end, but if not then I'll see you on the train going back to school. Going back to my home. Enjoy yourself 'Mione, you deserve to relax and live a little, too much work isn't good for you, though I know that slacking isn't either. I'd never believe you could slack, but I know a part of you knows how to relax and just take things slowly. Enjoy your summer, and keep in touch, let me know how things are going at HQ. I'll write again soon_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled at the nickname he gave her, and at the very end, _love, _Dare she hope? The letter encouraged her to be more spontaneous, perhaps there was hope for her and him afterall. She just needed to prove to him that she had what it took to be all that he needed, and she'll be the one to solve his dilemma. What had gotten into Ron? Why wasn't he sending letters to his best friend? She was itching to know, but she had other things to do that day. She quickly made a mental note to find a time to figure out what had gotten into Ron. Another thing, why does Harry think someone would read his mail, and more importantly, why does it look like he was right? Who could have intercepted Hedwig before she reached Hermione? That was another thing Hermione was planning on working on to find out.

Satisfied she had everything in hand, gave Hedwig one last pat, before she got off her desk chair and began working on the rest of her house project. The Weasley's wouldn't be back for another week, once all the wiring was fixed up, then they'd be back, and Hermione would have to make sure they didn't hurt themselves with the new machines and sockets. It was funny how ignorant witches and wizards were to common conviences of the muggle world.

A/N Ok soo this one..I'm not sure if it's that long, again. sorry it took so long to update. Things are hectic. I'm getting more involved in my church group, and youth group. It needs a little more spice soo i've got to get that going, this week i'm dog sitting for my brother, and they're causing me no end to my insomnia, soo my writing has pretty much dwindled because of lack of sleep, so I hope this chapter wasn't horrible. I think it's going to start to pick up, and those who are waiting on a Hermione and Harry reunion, soon people, really soon. As for the block, even sooner, I promise! Please review, I love hearing from you all, you make my day, and it encourages me to write, especially through this hectic time for me. Thanks again for reading and being so patient, I LOVE YOU ALL. V.


	7. Going Back

Disclaimer: This isn't mine, though I wish it was, it would be nice money

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 7

* Going Back *

Harry felt a pressure against his mind, something tugging at him, trying to pull him in. He was fighting, trying to get away from the tugging force. It was hard. The force was insistant, demanding. He didn't know if he was skilled enough to escape. He felt a floating like sensation, and then he was dragged under.

_When Harry woke up next, he was in a white room. A fairly familiar white room. __**What am I doing back here?**__He stood up, seeing the shadow once again in the corner._

_"Hello Harry." The shadow floated closer, almost like a dementor or a ghost._

_"What am I doing back here? I thought we were finished with your lessons" Harry asked, as he got to his feet._

_"True. We are done with your lessons. There was one thing we never did complete, and I was hoping you'd do it on your own. But it seems I need to give you a push." Harry wasn't sure what he was talking about, "You haven't gotten rid of your block yet. I was hoping you'd do it as soon as you felt well enough and strong enough to complete it, but you seem to be avoiding it. Why?" Harry stared down at this feet, he wasn't sure why he hadn't done it yet. He meant to. It would have been so much easier in avoiding his uncle's abuse if he got rid of the block so his magic wouldn't be detected and he could protect himself. _

_He knew that his Block was strong, and his magic had potential disaster written all over it. When he was sent back he was told that he was strong enough to remove the block and contain his magical core without destroying England. "I don't know why. Is that why you brought me back? To help me get rid of the block?" The shadow seemed to nod. Harry sighed._

_Well at least he had someone to make sure he didn't make a mistake. "Is this place the same as last time?" The shadow seemed to nod again. Harry sighed, using his mind to make a different room appear. It turned into Snapes mansion. Harry was slightly surprised he picked it, but it made sense, He was comfortable in Snapes house, more so then he ever thought he would be. The shadow also coalesced into a figure, it became...Snape! Now that was different. But Harry accepted it. Seeing Sirius' form appear before him again would probably be a little harder the second time around. _

_'Snape' dragged Harry down to a room he had only glanced in briefly. It was a ballroom. A large open room with a beautiful wooden floor, and a large chandelier hanging from the high roofed ceiling. The walls were lined in glass, so everyone could see themselves and others dancing. One wall though, consisted of glass, where two double glass doors lead out onto the large back Veranda. 'Snape' stood Harry in the middle of the floor._

_"Now I want you to close your eyes. If you feel more comfortable sitting, then do that, otherwise close your eyes and take a deep breath. Try to center yourself" Harry sat down on the hard floor, closed his eyes, and took a couple deep breaths. He allowed his mind to quiet, all he heard was the hum of his magic. Harry already knew the process, it had been one of the things they had talked about when Harry had been at his Aunt and Uncles. He was suppose to center himself until he felt the pull of magic in his veins. He was then suppose to follow the magic to his center where his core was and from there he was then suppose to assess what the block around his core consisted of so he could then break it and then contain his core with his own shield. _

_Each Witch and Wizard had a different coloured core, based on their power and status strength. Status Strength meaning, what classes or in what magic they were most skilled with. Also the shade of the colour was an indicator about how powerful you are, the brighter the colour, stronger your magic was. When Harry started his 'search' for his magical core, a thousand different lights flashed against his closed eyes. Harry was able to 'grasp' the end thread of his magical cord. It was a bright, Vibrant red. Though you could see traces of blue and yellow. Harry followed the thread throug his body, running across different threads that lead out different parts of his body. The closer he got to his core, the brighter the red got, as well as how common it was to see his other two colours. It wasn't unusual to have different core colours, since some people could have skills in more then one area of magic._

_What was slightly unusal about his core, was the size, the average core was about the size of a baseball, his on the other hand was about the size of a basketball, quite large, and colourful. It was practically pulsing with bright red, blue, and yellow light. Finally he made it to his core, he let go of the thread he had been following. He examined his core, there was a slight silver sheen over top his core, holding his magic in place. The shield didn't look very strong, but it had to be in order to hold the mass amount of magic that was his core. Harry moved closer 'reaching' out to touch the shield. It felt cold, and silky. Like satin or even water._

_Harry pulled a stray thread away from the core and began to mould it, the thread colour was yellow, not the more prominent colour in his core, but it seemed the easier one to capture and mould since the other threads seemed determined to stay. He started to 'shape' it to be a shield, pulling to around into a sort of ball, one end still open to be able to wrap around his core. He took his hand, and reached toward his core, the new shield steady in his other hand, he grabbed at the old shield, and quickly started pulling it apart. He ripped it open, and when he noticed parts of his magic escaping, he began to tear faster, while at the same time pulling the newly created shield closer to his core. Once he was sure all of the old core was gone, Harry quickly threw the newly made shield ontop of his core, grabbing the ends and pulling them together so it was completely covered. Some of his magic had escaped from his core, but it wasn't enough to leave any lasting damage. He'd just have to work on some more control exercises with the new influx of magic now running in his system._

_He had created the core shield to allow him to access his magic when ever he may need to boost his power. Right now, he had more magic running through his body then most people did, but even still, Harry wasn't sure it would be enough for him to fight Voldemort. His magical core was probably similiar in size to Harry's, of course with a different colour palette. His new shield was stronger then the old one, and this one Harry was in control of it._

_Harry slowly pulled back from his core until he was back sitting on the floor of the large ballroom. Snape was standing in front of him, no smile, but he didn't look stern either. "Well done Harry, I'm really proud of you" Harry grinned. He was finally free to do magic whenever he wanted without the ministry knowing. It was a heady feeling. Harry was almost dizzy from the thought. Snape walked over to him and helped him stand up. "I want you to practice your control exercises. I can tell that there is a lot more magic let loose in you then you're use to, so work on them everynight to get control before you go back to school. If you put it off, there will be a chance you'll loose control of it, and hurt some body. Don't ignore it!" Snape bit out. Harry glanced at him, his shadow was definetly channeling Snape's more darker side. Harry quickly nodded, and then the world when black._

When Harry woke up, the sky outside was still dark. He sat up in his bed, trying to reorganize his thoughts and surroundings. He could feel his magic simmering away under his skin, begging to be released. Harry quickly pushed it back, using some of his calming and controlling exercises to try and tame the errant magic pulsing through him. Sighing Harry got out of bed and quickly changed into his jogging clothes, they were ratty from use, and he was reminded again of how he needed to talk to Snape about going shopping. Slipping on the loose clothing, he dropped to the ground for some quick stretches, before he left to take a few laps around the outside of the manor. He needed to work out the extra magic's power, it would be nice to just be free for a bit. He took off at an easly lope, just enjoying the way the wind flew across his body and face, it was a little cool, but Harry guessed it was still very early in the morning.

He rounded the back of the manor, where he noticed for the first time someone or _something_ in the backyard of the manor. Harry slowed down to try and get a closer look. It looked like a cross between a pig and a dog. It was strange. It was covered in black and white fur, with a pig's snout and ears. It's front paws were small like a pigs, but the back legs were more powerful looking and had long nails that dug into the earth. It's tail was long, with a slight curl at the end. It wasn't bushy like a dogs would be, almost thin like a pigs, but there was enough fur on it to cover the skin and bone look it would have had. It wasn't ugly persay, but it wasn't beautiful. It was making a weird huffing noise as it sniffed around the garden, using it's front claws to dig at certain parts of the dirt. Harry was fascinated. He noticed it had a small collar around it's neck, but not leash or rope tying it to anything. Shrugging Harry decided to keep a wide berth from the strange animal, not really sure if it was dangerous or not, and continue his run.

XXXX

Snape was in his lab again, he had awoken earlier then usual, having felt a peculiar tingle along his wards. His guess was Harry had a problem sleeping and went for a run. That boy was becoming quite the insomniac at times, though, Snape was sure, the girls will definetly appreciate what his extra curricular activities were doing for his body. Snape sighed in disgust, the thought of more women fawning over his charge was enough to make him sick. Women could be so fickle at times. Men to for that matter, though men at Harry's age were more concerned about the physical aspect of being with someone then the emotional ties like women were. Hence why Snape had never wanted children, nor enjoyed teaching because he hated watching the same dance every year among his students.

Unfortunately, teaching was his only option at the moment. In order for him to spy properly, he had to be around Dumbledore for Voldemort to believe his loyalties, and he had to continue to go to Death Eater meetings for Dumbledore to believe he was still spying. It was an old game, one he was getting very tired of playing. He was startled out of his thoughts when a letter appeared before him in a flash of flames. It was a letter from Dumbledore. Snape effortlessly grabbed the letter out of the air, and looked it over. He broke the seal and began to read what missive Dumbledore was asking him. He raised one imperious eyebrow. Apparently he was worried about the Golden boy missing. Snape smirked, well wouldn't the be surprised to know that he wasn't missing, but more hiding. Sighing at the demand to attend an Order meeting that night, he tossed the letter to the side and turned back to his potion. It was almost complete.

Almost an hour later, Snape was just cleaning up the ingredients that he no longer needed when Harry entered. Harry looked showered and refreshed, so Snape guessed he had probably only just finished his run and had come straight down here to see him, "Professor?" Harry asked quietly.

"Hmmmm" Snape intoned as he studiously wrote out the ingredients and preparation instructions out on a spare parchment that he store beside his finished and labled potion.

"I was wondering sir, when we could go do some shopping? I need clothes, and i think I should pick up a few more books to study, and if the lists come in soon with the OWL results i'll need to pick up the rest of my school supplies." Snape nodded absently as he put the finishing touches on the parchment, and capped the potion vial.

"We will go sometime next week. Unfortunately I have an Order meeting I need to get to for tonight." Snape turned around to see Harry's slightly angry expression before it was wiped away. "Dumbledore has specifically asked for my attendence, so I must show up, or he'll get worried and send in a team to extract me" Snape half joked while he watched Harry's reaction.

Harry's green eyes flashed, the anger he had at Dumbledore's neglect and interference shining behind the cool exterior he tried to portray. If Snape was anything, it was observant. Being skilled in Occlumency helped him read people, not only through quick and easy mind probes, but also physical and emotional expressions. It was startling to see Dumbledore's precious Golden Boy, no longer so Golden towards the esteemed Headmaster. _Well it was bound to happen at some point_ Snape thought to himself. _After all Albus has kept from him, it would take a lot less for someone to turn on the Headmaster, but Harry, well He was different. He's angry, and frustrated and probably feeling betrayed, but I don't think he'd ever fully turn away from Albus' guidance. He'd feel to lost._ Sighing Snape finished gathering up some spare items he had left lying around and put them away.

"Now, If you need anything don't hesitate to ask Maybelle. Try to stay out of trouble." Snape then swished his cloak and left the room, disappearing only a few minutes later with a soft _pop_. Harry sighed as he watched him leave. _What is he up to now?_ Growling in frustration, Harry went in search of something to do. Maybe he'd just go work out in the gardens for the rest of the day, he remembered that strange creature out back, and how unkempt that garden was. _Better bring my Herbology book with me, just in case there's something i'm not to sure about when handling it._ Harry detoured to the library to pick up the Herbology book, before he took a short cut out to the back yard.

He grabbed a pair of dragon hide gloves that were hanging in the shed out back, slipped them on, opened the herbology book beside him, and knelt on the grass to get to work. The strange creature was no where in sight. Sighing in contentment, Harry busied himself with deweeding the back garden, and learning about the properties and functions of each of the plants that grew in the back garden.

XXXX

Snape arrived at the Black Mansion at the mentioned time, and was shocked to see the major change in the interior of the house. Of course, it was masked well behind his usual facade. It was a much more brighter and inviting place. All the old musty furniture and paintings were gone and replaced with fresher, cleaner items. There wa sfresh paint on the wall, warm neutral tones, as well as some very basic Potter colours. Snape could see some red and cold added in amoung the more natural tones of the rooms. Snapes guess was Granger was the one picking out the more neutral tones, and warm accents, and Weasley wanted to put the red and gold of gryffindor in the house, most likely wanted it covered in that colour, thank God for Granger's brain in this matter. Most females always seemed to know the right touch to making a home desirable, compared to a man who only wants something they think looks cool, when in all reality could be completely horrendous in that situation.

Snape heard the commotion downstairs, and followed the noise to the kitchen where all Order meetings were taking place. The usual group was assembled, though Dumbeldore had yet to arrive. Snape found a spot in the back of room, hidden in shadow. As he had walked past certain members. they had glared at him. No one was happy he was part of the order, but they grudgingly accepted him because Dumbeldore trusted him.

After a few minutes of gossip amongst the group, discluding him of course, Dumbeldore finally made an appearance. The room quieted down as Dumbeldore stood in front of everyone. "I have some grave news to report" The room went completely silent, "It seems Harry has gone missing" Dumbeldore said gravely. The room erupted into chaos as everyone talked over everyone else. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, sobbing about how unfair it was for poor Harry to have all these horrible things happening to him. Snape wanted to yack.

Mr. Weasley spoke loud enough of the noise to be heard, his question caused everyone else to shut up, "Was he taken by You-Know-Who?" Dumbeldore sighed as he pushed his glassed up his nose.

"I'm afraid it's still to early to tell. His relatives know nothing of where he could have disappeared to" Snape watched him curiously, and decided to say something.

"What makes you think he hasn't just decided to run away. The boy is arrogant and rebellious enough to think he'd be better on his own" Snape said snidely.

Their was an outrage at his accusation, and Snape smirked inwardly. _Oh how I do enjoy raising everyone's ire._ Dumbeldore gave him a look.

"Harry is priviledged to certain information that allows him to realize why it's important for him to stay there. I won't get into it, since it's between me and Harry, but he knows the danger with Voldemort," Everyone winced at the name, " on the loose." Dumbledore explained. Snape glared at him, he hated hearing that name. Harry, it seemed wasn't listening to Dumbeldore, though Snape thought, Harry was safe at his mansion, since no one really knew where it was. Fawkes, because he was a phoenix, was the only one who knew exactly where he was located, and he would never divulge his secret. Fawkes, it seemed, liked him, more then any of the other Order members.

At the thought of Fawkes, the said Phoenix appeared in a burst of flame, and landed on Snape's shoulder. Snape absent mindedly patted the beautiful birds bright plummage while everyone else in the room glared at him, some with envious looks, and others with annoyance at the interruption. It was a few minutes later, after some more discussion at the likely places Harry may have gone, or disappeared to when Snape felt a warm pressure on his mind. Startled he turned his head to look at Fawkes who had been staring at him intently. They're eyes locked, and the warm sensation rushed in past his Occlmency shields. _You need to let Harry go now. He should stay the rest of the summer here. There is a special someone who will help him, but only if he is here. You did your job admirably, and now, you deserve your summer free. _The melodius voice in his head proclaimed. Snape was slightly dizzy from the sensation as he tried to figure out the message. Sighing he dropped his gaze from the bird and looked off towards the other side of the room.

Dumbledore was sitting there, hands rubbing his temple, worry lines creasing his forhead as he tried to not fall into dispair over the disappearance of his Golden boy. "I must confess something Headmaster." Snape said quite loudly. Everyone quieted down, almost everyone tensed while Dumbledore looked on curiously. "I know where Harry has gone" The silence that followed that statement was almost deafening, before the noise level picked up and people began yelling and cursing at Snape's cold heart. Snape chuckled in wardly, listening to all the disparaging comments. _Wow, some of them aren't to bad. I'm impressed with the things they seem to be able to come up with, though the overgrown bat one is a little overused. _

Dumbledore raised his hands, causing everyone to quiet down. "Snape, Where is Harry Potter?" Snape raised his eyebrow at the room, a small smirk on his lips.

"Why, he's been staying with me, Headmaster" Everyone gasped at that statement. No one would have ever expected Snape to let anyone stay at his private mansion, especially not Harry, the son of his school enemy.

"Why is Harry staying with you when he was perfectly safe at the Dursleys?" Dumbledore asked, his voice filled with a dangerous edge. Snape's smirk widened, his eyes gleaming at the trouble this would definetly cause his esteemed Headmaster.

"Because during my duty of watching the brat, he was abused by his most loving relatives, and left to care of his injuries on his own. I, of course, couldn't stand for the site, and how pathetic he looked, and took him to my estate in order to allow him to heal, and to be allowed to actually have a decent summer" He glanced around the room, his smirk growing at their shocked faces, "What, did everyone think i was completely heartless? Perhaps. But only when it comes to you" He gave a slight laugh before he stood up. "I will speak to him, and bring him here tomorrow, good evening Headmaster, Order members" Snape then swept out of the room, not a word was said after him, and Fawkes had disappeared a long time before.

XXXX

When Snape arrived back at his house, he was smiling to him self, quite pleased with how the meeting had gone. He knew Harry wouldn't be to impressed, but he did warn the boy that he wasn't going to be his friend. Harry needed to spend time with his friends, and Snape was definetly not letting them stay here. He shuddered at the thought of what mess the Golden Trio would get into if left to their own devices in _his_ house. He went in search of Harry, it was time to break the news to the young adult. He wasn't going to be pleased.

Snape found Harry resting in the library, his clothes were still covered in dirt, and the gloves he had worn were resting on the table, covered in dirt and leaves. Snape sniffed in disgust at his house guests bedraggled state. "what have you been doing?" Snape asked icily.

Harry jumped out of his seat to face his potions teacher. "Jeez, you scared me." Harry looked down at himself and then at the dirtied gloves sitting on the dark mahogany table, before he looked at Snape sheepishly. "Sorry Professor. I was out in your back garden while you were gone to relieve some stress. I was pulling weeds and things, and I guess I got pretty tired and forgot about my current state. I'll go and clean up." Harry swipped up the gloves and was about to leave the room, where Snape's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Not yet. I have some news to tell you. You won't be happy with it, but there's nothing you nor I can do anymore." Snape gave him a calculating look, before he let his shoulder go. Harry moved back into the room and sat back down. "Headmaster Dumbeldore set up a meeting tonight to discuss where you may have disappeared to. They were all about to go on the rampage thinking that the Dark Lord somehow got a hold of you, and I had to step up and explain that you were staying here. As you can probably guess, they were no thrilled to hear this. Probably think i'm corrupting you or something. So unfortunately, I have to send you to Grimmauld Place, where they are all anxiously awaiting your return. I gave them until tomorrow morning before I sent you there. I figured you'd need that much time to pack and cool down before you hurt someone" Snape explained. Harry was furious that his summer plans were once again violated by his bloody nosy Headmaster.

"That bloody, good for nothing, self righteous, pig headed man!" Harry raged. Snape smirked at Harry's assessment. "He had no right to do this! I'm not his bloody ward, or his property. Why can't he just leave me the hell alone!" Harry stormed around the room for a little while longer, before finally coming to a halt in from of Snape out of steam, and just wanting to clean up his bedraggled state. Snape placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, startling the boy to looking up at him.

"It'll be alright Harry. Things have changed nicely at Grimmauld Place I must say. You wouldn't even be able to recognize it anymore. And it's not like you won't have plenty to do, or people to spend time with. What with the Weasley's practically moving in, and the Grangers are staying there for the summer" Harry perked up at this news.

"Hermione's there?" Snape nodded. Harry smiled with relief. "Thats good to here. I'm going to go shower and pack now, thanks for letting me stay here Professor. I'll see you at Hogwarts or at Headquarters before then if there's another meeting" Snape only nodded before dropping his hand and letting Harry pass.

Snape didn't understand what the hollowness inside him was. He had it for so long that he didn't recognize it when the hollowness had disappeared for a short period of time, but he could feel it coming back. What could it mean? Snape turned around and caught the tail end of Harry just as he passed around the corner. Sighing, Snape dropped into the vacated seat, a hand clutched to his forhead, the other his chest. His elbow rested on the table holding his head up slightly. What was he going to do now?

XXXX

Harry glared at the mirror in front of him, not entirely taking in the image. It just went to show how much _bad_ luck he had, which was used to counter balance all the _good_ luck he seemed to get in battle. Nothing ever went right, and this case was no different. Just when he was getting comfortable living in this huge Slytherin style mansion, he was forced to leave it and go to the place he would rather avoid second to his Aunt and Uncle's house. The memory of Sirius laughing and enjoying himself still remained from last christmas. Being in that house, no matter how much it had changed, would still haunt Harry. He was over the death, he knew it wasn't his fault, but it didn't stop him from missing his Godfather more then anything at this point. The only thing he was looking forward to would be to see Hermione. He missed her. They hadn't exchanged a lot of letters these last few weeks. Mostly because Harry had been busy dealing with Snape and the new living arrangments.

Growling in frustration, Harry stripped out of his dirty clothes and turned to the shower and started the water. Once he felt the water was hot enough, and the room was starting to steam up a bit, he stepped into the stall. The water sprayed down on to his muddied skin. He watched as the dirt mingled with the water and swirled around the drain before disappearing. He sighed and quickly scrubbed the rest of the dirt off his skin and out of his hair. Once he was satisfied with his cleanliness, he shut the water off, and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist, and another one to dry his hair. He left the bathroom, leaving his dirty clothes on the floor for Maybelle to clean and leave for him to pack later. He walked into his room, absentmindedly rubbing at his head with the towel while water still continued to slowly drip down his toned chest and abs, like he was a model in an underwear ad or something.

Harry was relieved that he had gotten rid of his block before he was forced to leave, but he still hadn't gotten his influx of magic under control. He was hoping Hermione might be able to help him out, or if not at least he could get some of his secrets off his chest. Harry just now realized how much he needed her, and how little it affected him that Ron wasn't speaking to him. Harry had no idea what the reason was this time, but whatever it was, Harry didn't care. Ron was fickle, and more so when it came to Harry then anything else. Harry couldn't help how much money he had, or how much fame he had. He didn't want any of it, nor did he ask for any of it, and still Ron blamed it all on him, like he had wanted his parents to die so he could have everything Ron didn't have. Harry would just rather have his parents back then all the fame and money in the world.

Dropping the towel on the floor, Harry rummaged through his stuff to find clean, remotely fitting clothing before throwing them on, and repacking everything else. There was a soft _pop_ from the bathroom, and then he saw Maybelle walk into his room, carrying his discarded clothing. She picked up both discarded towels and then snapped her fingers making them disappear. "Master Potter, Your clothes will be clean soon, do you need anything else?" Harry heard his stomache growl and giving Maybelle a sheepish look patted his stomache.

"I'm a little hungry Maybelle, perhaps a quick snack?" Maybelle nodded and snapped her fingers again. A tray a food appeard floating in front of him. It had a bowl of fruit, a glass of milk and some buttered bread to nibble on. Thanking Maybelle, Harry grabbed the tray and placed it on his bedside table, before he sat down and pulled out some spare parchment and quill. He felt he should warn Hermione of his arrival. While he wrote a quick note, he ate the snack that was given to him.

_Dear Hermione_

_I have some news to share, looks like i'll be seeing you sooner then i thought. Really soon. Like Tomorrow. Apparently Dumbeldore got all antsy about my 'disappearance' and my protector had to give up my location. So now i'm being sent to stay at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer. I wasn't looking forward to it at first, but I was told that you were staying there, so I guess it's ok then. There's a lot I have to tell you, and I'm sure your dying to tell me some things. So tomorrow we can catch up. Thanks in advance for cleaning up Grimmauld Place, I was told it was a lot different then I would remember._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry quickly glanced over what he wrote before he called Hedwig to him, she stuck out her leg, and he quickly attached the note, giving her a quick rub down, before letting her go. He reached over and finished off the last of the snack and drank all of the milk, before he turned to go to bed. Just as he was getting under the covers, the tray disappeared. Harry waved the lights out, and fell to sleep, having had an exhausting day.

A/N Wow..I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I was working full time hours for a while, which exhausted me since they were all overnight shifts...and then i had a boyfriend..for a week before i broke up with him. So i've been pretty busy, and of course i was having a real hard time trying to figure out how to get Harry back to Grimmauld to be with Hermione, as well as get the block off. I also dont' know how to work out Harry and Snapes relationship. I know a lot of you don't like him as a mentor for Harry, but I think he's got some qualities that would suit a semi-mentor, of course he'll still be snape, just not as nasty (I'm horrible at writing evil or mean characters, I'm very rarely ever mean soo I don't have exact experience in that area) but I'll see where my Muse takes me, once it comes back from vacation. They picked the wrong time to up and leave. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's shorter the normal, but i figured you'd rather i updated now instead of wasting another week trying to get somewhere with this chapter. Love you all and hope you don't hate me. xoxo Please Review xoxo


	8. The Next Step

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K, though if she wants to give it to me..I'm not complaining.

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 8

* The Next Step *

When Harry arrived the next day at Grimmauld Place. The place was a buzz with activity. Before Harry could get a good look around he was smothered by a girl with brown curly hair. Laughing lightly, he wrapped his arms around Hermione, before he slowly pushed her away so he could breathe. Hermione gazed up at him smiling, before her eyes widened as she took his new look in fully. "Harry?..." He laughed again.

"Hey Hermione, It's good to see you to" She smacked him lightly on the arm. Smiling she grabbed his hand and drew him further into the house. She gave him a quick tour of the house, showing all the new changes, and some of the places they were still redoing, and then she showed him to his room. Sirius' old room.

"I really wanted to wait for your input before doing anything to this room, but Ron and the rest of the Weasley's insisted on doing something. I was able to convince Ron to not paint the room to replicate his, or to be a spitting image of Gryffindor tower. I thought you'd prefer some individuality. I hope you don't mind" Hermione was wringing her hands nervously as Harry took in his new room.

The walls were painted a sky blue, with dark heavy draperies over the windows, and a dark navy blue bed spread. The dresser and bedside table was a dark mahogonay, and the bed was a large double with a mound of pillows on it. There were pictures lining the walls, some Harry suspected where there from when Sirius lived here, but there were a few new additions. A couple had Harry, Hermione and Ron, there was one with just him and Hermione. Turning, Harry froze. There was a picture of Harry and Sirius laughing last christmas. The pang of his loss hit him again, but only briefly, before he smiled at the picture, a few tears sliding free from his eyes before he quickly wiped them away. "This is wonderful Hermione, thank you" He pulled her in for a tight hug, and she clinged to him, trying to steady her breathing.

Once Harry pulled away, Hermione quickly hid her blush, and then pointed out the connecting bathroom in his room. "We figured you'd enjoy having your own bathroom, instead of sharing with everyone else. This is your house and all." Hermione explained. Harry just smiled at her, their eyes locked. Harry felt his lungs constrict slightly and a weird warm feeling enveloped him, before he finally looked away. His head was buzzing slightly as he tried to understand what had just happened. Before he could really analyze it, there was a flurry of noise behind him, before he was grabbed from behind from someone a lot tinier then Hermione. Harry slowly turned around in the arms to see Ginny giving him a hug.

"Hey Ginny, How's your summer been?" He asked as he patted her back. Ginny grinned up at him as he pulled away.

"It's been alright. We've been working hard on fixing this place up. Hermione's been a real bill surgeon by keeping us on task with this place." Harry stared at her bemused for a second as he tried to make sense of what she had said.

"I think you meant Drill Sargent" Hermione piped up. Harry glanced at her and smiled, as he noticed the laughter in her eyes. _Gods, she's beautiful._ Harry thought to himself. Then he froze as his thinking finally caught up to him. _Did I seriously just think that? Well I can't deny that she isn't pretty, but Beautiful?_ Harry looked Hermione over again, taking in her tamed curls, her slightly tanned complexion, the small amount of freckles dotting her noise. Her plump, pink lips that were quirked in a small smile. Her almond shaped brown eyes, that were gorgeous and expressive. She was lean, with curves in all the right places. She was wearing a pair of short blue jean shorts, and a cute black low cut tank top. It showed off her cleavage, and the shorts showed off her long tanned legs. _She is beautiful._ Harry's mouth went slightly dry looking at her, his heart pounded a little faster. He took a deep breath before he turned his face away to look at Ginny.

"Where's your brother hiding?" Harry asked curiously. As soon as he said that, both Hermione's and Ginny's faces went dark. Curious he looked between the two females in the room. "Well?"

"Harry, Ron's been acting very strange all summer. Ever since he was let out of the Infirmary after the Brain's attack on him" Hermione cautiously explained. Harry sighed, remembering the fight at the ministry. No one really knew what the brains were, or how being attacked by them would make someone react. "Madame Pomfrey said there shouldn't be any serious damage, escept for a few scars that litter his arms from were the tentacles at grabbed him. But lately, he won't talk to any of us, and he's refusing to even see you" Hermione quietly added. Harry scowled. _What a prat!_ He thought furiously.

"Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about that right now. How's the rest of the fam Gin?" Harry asked distractedly as he tried to figure out what could be Ron's problem.

Ginny grinned as she launched into a whole summer's worth of explanations about how everyone was doing, "Well dad got a promotion at work, so money isn't so bad anymore, and he's still doing what he loves to do, working with muggles, but instead of fixing things that wizards cause, he's now the liason between muggles and wizards and gets to meet up with the muggle leaders and stuff to discuss the war and procautions that need to be taken. Percy is still being a prat, but it looks like he's starting to come around a bit. Bill has moved back to Britain to work at the bank, he helps put curses and jinxs on the vaults, and tests their security. He misses Egypt, but says that this job is fullfilling his need for action. Charlie is still in romania, he won't give up his dragons. The twins have opened up a shop in Diagon Alley, and are doing really well. Mom is wondering where they could have gotten the money to be able to fund their pranks, and to afford a building to set up shop. They refuse to tell anyone, saying their benefactor prefers to stay anonymous. I told them i'd get it out of them sooner or later, I'm still working on it" Ginny grinned. It didn't go unnoticed that she never mentioned anything about the youngest brother.

Harry smiled, "I'm glad everything is going so well with your family. You all deserve a break and some good news." Harry turned to look at Hermione, "How about you 'Mione? How was your summer so far?" Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"It was alright. Spent a lot of it here redecorating, and as Ginny pointed out earlier, acting like a real Drill Sargent, making sure everyone stayed on task. I didn't want you to come home to such a dark, dreary place. Besides, I figured Sirius would love to see this place lived in properly." Hermione blushed slightly, as the real reason behind her need to fix this place up was for her deisre to impress him. Harry smiled appreciatevly at her as he walked around the room.

"I really do like what you've done to the place, is it ok if I change the colour scheme a bit?" Hermione nodded. Harry raised his wand and began waving it over the walls, changing the colour from sky blue, to a dark green. Then he waved his wand over the bed, changed the sheets and pillows to a silky looking black. Hermione raised her eyebrow at the colours.

"Thats very different from what I remember your favorite colours being, Harry" Hermione commented. Harry smiled sheepishly.

"I spent some time with a....friend, and they're colour preferences seemed to have rubbed off on me." Harry explained. Hermione laughed as she silently took everything in. It had a Slytherin feel to it, but Hermione knew that Harry was still a Gryffindor at heart, she just shrugged off the colour change and accepted the new look.

"Lets go say Hi to the rest of the house, they're all excited to see you" Hermione said as she grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room, Harry raised his eyebrow at her as he rememberd the comment about Ron, she sighed exasperately, "Ok, so not all, but mostly everone" Harry laughed as he followed along, Ginny bringing up the rear with a grin on her face.

The trio entered the ktichen, where the rest of the Weasley's were gathered, (minus charlie, but plus fleur). "'Arry!" Fleur came around the table and pulled Harry into a hug, giving him a kiss on each cheek. Harry smiled at her as she let him go.

"Hey Fleur, I didn't know you were staying here"

"Yes, I wanted to stay near my Bill." Fleur said, her english was improving dramatically from the last time he saw her. Though she still seemed to have a problem with his name. He could see Hermione trying to hold back a chuckle, at what he guessed was his own bewildered face. Before he could move on to greet everyone else in the room, he was gathered once again into a tight embrace, _whats with all the hugging?_ He thought to himself. When he was released he realized that it was Molly Weasley.

"Harry! It's so good to see you. Your looking a lot better then the other summer's we've seen you. But you still must be hungry, I'm sure I have enough food here for you dear." Molly was about to bustle away to start making Harry food, when he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around to face him.

"I'm Ok Mrs. Weasley. I already ate before coming here, and I've only been here a few minutes really. Though I'm sure Hermione is hungry" He smiled mischeviously as he felt Hermione elbow his side as she sent him a death glare. He chuckled as Mrs. Weasley went off to make Hermione a plate of food. Harry glanced around the table, noticing Ron was sitting there, stuffing his face and it would seem completely ignoring the room, except for his bright red ears giving him away. Ron finally raised his head, when his plate emptied, and he glared over at Harry, who watched Ron's eyes drift down, to what Harry realized where his and Hermione's hands still linked together from when she dragged him down here. Harry refused to let go, only clutching her hand tighter. Hermione looked up at Harry, confusion on her face before she followed where he was looking and seeing Ron's scowl and then following Rons eyes say that he was staring at her's and Harrys linked hands.

Hermione blushed slightly as she realized what Ron was thinking and tried to pull her hand out of Harry's, he only tightened his grip and Hermione stopped struggling, as a warm feeling engulfed her. It started from her hand and moved up through her body, it was like a liquid fire, and it felt amazing. Her heart sped up and her body felt flushed. She wanted to run and hide, but Harry's hand was keeping her grounded. Harry's voice jolted her back to the conversation.

"Congratulations on your Promotion Mr. Weasley, I don't know anyone who would be a better fit then you" Harry said graciously. Mr. Weasley beamed at Harry in gratitude, appreciative of his support. Ron's scowl deepened as his face turned red, his eyes left their entwined hands and looked up to glare at Harry. Hermione squeezed his hand, causing him to look over at her, she gestured with his eyes that they should leave. Harry sent a quick glance over at Ron, noticing he was about to explode. "Anyways, I'd love to catch up, but I still need to unpack, and I don't want to be intruding on a family gathering, so please excuse us." Harry, still holding Hermione's hand, turned and left the kitchen before anyone could say anything. Just before Hermione cleared the door, Molly passed her some dinner, which Hermione thanked her and grabbed it before disappearing around the corner behind Harry.

When Harry and Hermione made it back to Harry's room, they were both out of breath. "Why did we have to run all the way here?" Hermione asked once she caught her breath. Harry shrugged, before he flopped backwards onto his bed. Hermione eyed him for a bit, before she chose to sit on the edge of the bed, her food resting in her lap. Harry had his hands laced behind his head, and he was watching Hermione, trying to gouge what she was feeling.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Hermione jumped, startled out of her drifting thoughts. She looked down at her lap, and sighed. She stood up and placed the food on the near by dresser, before she sat back down on the bed.

"I wasn't hungry, my parents and I already ate." She explained at Harry's look. Harry nodded, then moved to the side a bit, and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Hermione eyed the spot cautiously, before she stretched out beside him. Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she was scared that Harry would be able to hear it. Harry was having a similar problem, he didn't know what had possessed him to get Hermione to lay beside him, his heart was pounding so hard he thought it was going to jump out of his throat. He could feel his palms starting to sweat. He tried to use some of his control exercises to calm his nerves. He didn't understand why he was suddenly so nervous to be around Hermione. She was his best friend for goodness sake! When Hermione shifted beside him to get comfortable, a waft of air hit him, and he inhailed the delicious aroma of flowers and vanilla.

Hermione rolled onto her side to get comfortable, which pushed her closer to Harry, who seemed to have his eyes closed, a smile on his lips. Hermione stared at him in wonder, he looked so peaceful and relaxed, not at all like she remembered him being. Something compelled her to reach out and touch his lips, they looked so soft and inviting, her finger began tracing the soft curves of his lip, Harry opened his eyes and looked up at her. She looked into his deep green eyes, her finger resting against his bottom lip, their eyes locked. Without realizing, Hermione had moved closer, and was inches away from him, Harry's eyes had followed her, eyes still staring into each others. Hermione slowly moved her finger away from his lip, sliding it over his cheek, before she cupped his face with one hand, then bent down, closing her eyes and kissed him.

XXXX

Ginny had decided to stay downstairs with her family. She really wanted to give Ron a good thrashing. She had seen his look, especially since Harry and Hermione were still holding hands. _Stupid Jealous bastard._ Ginny thought. It was so unfortunate that she loved her brother. He's had a huge crush on Hermione for years, but he never had the courage to ask her, all he could do to show how he felt was fight with her. Ginny knew Hermione hated the fighting. Besides, it looked like Hermione liked Harry, and from outward appearances, Harry liked her back. Harry was hard to read though, he wasn't like most guys in how he expressed his feelings. He wasn't usually affectionate as a rule, because of his treatment at the hands of his relatives, Ginny guessed. But when it came to her and Hermione, and even Luna sometimes, Harry was pretty affectionate, he did what he could to show he cared. It was just hard to tell at what level he cared for them at.

Ginny was over her crush on Harry, she realized that what she had liked, was the painted hero everyone made him out to be, and not the real Harry underneath it all. The real Harry was quiet, shy, and introspective. He was wounded and unobtrusive, but at the same time, fiercely loyal, and brave. He was special, but he wasn't the man Ginny wanted, as much as she had wanted to believe back in the day. She had already moved on. She had started dating Dean. He was a lot like her, in the sense that he was wild when he wanted to be. He was a perfect match with her personality. Though if Ron ever found out, he'd beat Dean to a pulp. Damn protective brother. Sighing, she sat down at the table as food was placed down in front of her. She decided she was going to help Harry and Hermione find each other, it was the least she could do, since it seemed her brother was being an arse.

XXXX

Ron glared at Hermione and Harry. _Damn, there's another thing he gets. My parents love him and count him as one of their own, he's fucking rich, and he gets MY girl. _ Ron was angry. It was always Harry Fucking Potter that got everything. It didn't matter that he didn't derserve and damn knut, and Ron deserved all the glory. If it wasn't for Ron's sacrifice on that large chess set, Harry would be no where right now. If it hadn't been for Ron's idea to use to flying car to get to Hogwarts, Harry never would have gotten there, and would never have had the chance to fight that damn snake. Harry's glory always overshadowed his own.

When will people see he's nothing special. Just a boy thrown into situations that he had no clue how to get out of until his precious friends bailed him out with their superior intellect. He watched as Hermione tried to pull her hand away from Harry, but Harry only gripped her hand harder, and Hermione blushed, though she didn't seem at all upset with the situation. Ron's face heated up even more, _How dare they flaunt there relationship in front of me?_ Ron clenched his fist, he couldn't hear the conversation around him, just a loud buzzing in his ears. But he could see them both leave, and Hermione being passed food by his mother before they both disappeared around the corner. He felt his sister sit down beside him. It took all his personal self control and strength to calm him down. Slowly he could feel the heat in his face and ears recede before he could fully comprehend the conversations around him. Of course, when he could finally decipher the words being said, he found to his consternation, that it revolved around Harry. What else is fucking new? Ron pounded his fist on the table in annoyance. The conversation died down and everyone turned to look at him. "Do you really have to talk about that B..Harry? Honestly, I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate people discussing him" Ron said, holding back what he really wanted to say. Ginny was eyeing him, but everyone had agreed, and had moved on to talk about Mr. Weasley's promotion. Sighing, Ron unclenched his hand, and sat back in his chair.

He really needed to figure what he was going to do about Harry, and now it seems Hermione. He didn't want a girl who was going to be tainted by the wonder boys stench. He also had to figure out how to get his family away from him as well, they were all being sucked in to carrying for the "Boy-Who-Lived" and Ron was sick of it. Ron was brought out of his musings when there was a commotion in the hallway. Sitting up straight, he waited for the person to enter. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts stood at the kitchen entrance, glancing around the room. The usual twinkle in his eye dimmed when he couldn't find the one he seeked. _Probably looking Harry bloody Potter._ Ron thought sourly. Why was he surprised, everything revolved around that damn scar headed, attention seeking wanker.

"Has Harry arrived yet?" Albus asked the room. Ron's mom turned around and smiled at the aged man.

"Yes. He was just here saying Hi to everyone, He's gone upstairs to his room to unpack. I'm sure he'll be down either later today or tomorrow morning for breakfast." Molly explained. Albus seemed to sigh in relief before he fully entered the kitchen.

"Thats good to know. Molly dear would you be willing to share some of your famous cobbler with an old man?" Molly smiled brightly at the Headmaster and quickly busled around the kitchen getting the sweet dessert ready for the Headmaster to enjoy. Ron just watched the room, taking in everyone's attitude. The Headmaster had seemed agitated until he was assured Harry was in the house, and now he seemed relaxed, and like he had all the time in the world. Something wasn't right, and Ron was going to find out, even if he didn't care for Harry, he still liked knowing things no one else did.

XXXX

Luna was jolted awake by a strange feeling. Something big had just happened. Luna quickly got out of bed and threw on a robe over her simple nightgown before she ran outside. Looking up at the stars she looked around to read what had happened. When she found the cluster of stars that explained what had awoken her, she wanted to scream out in happiness, but she wouldn't dare. It was to out of character for her. Things were starting align properly, that was until she noticed how dark mars was looking. The good news always came with some bad news she noticed. Something bad was happening while the something good was progressing. Sighing, Luna sat down on the damp grass, not caring that her clothes were going to be stained and wet. There was a lot of work for her to do this coming year, and one of them was the bad sign that she had to figure out how to correct.

Luna felt something nudge her hand, looking down she saw a small creature, about the length of her forearm. It was skinny, and long, it spiky ears, and wiry fur. It had large eyes, and a small nose. Luna smiled and petted it, while the small creature climbed over her crossed legs and curled up in the small space in her lap. Luna realized it was trying to stay warm and dry, and cooed quietly to it as she stroked the dark fur, feeling contentment slide over her. The night was cool, but refreshing. The creature was small, but harmless. She felt that she could keep this young thing, looking down she tried to decide on a name, staring down at the small creature, she decided on Aden, for Noble. The creature seemed noble enough. Picking up Aden, she carried the small guy in to the house, and made him a tiny bed near her, before she discarded her stained and wet robe, and climbed back into bed. Her planning could start in the morning.

XXXX

Snape stood in front of the Dark Lord, a shiver fighting it's way to the surface. He pushed it back. It wouldn't be good to show his fear in front of the Dark Lord. He was in the middle of torturing new followers. The idiots who were stupid enough to believe that the Dark Lord would spare their idiocy because he was so short on followers because of botched Department of Mysteries fiasco. The screams echoed off the stone walls. Goosebumps broke out over Snapes arm, and he cursed himsel silently for reacting to this. You'd think he'd be use to the torture and mayhem of a Death Eaters daily life, but he was never a true Death Eater after the death or Lily. The anger that was in him died when both Lily and James did, his heart turned hollow, he had nothing left in him to care. He ran to Dumbledore when he found out what the Dark Lord had done. He had been a mess, Dumbledore took him back, but under a condition. Snape had been so relieved to be welcomed back to Hogwarts, he hadn't cared at the time what the condition was. It turned out, Dumbledore wanted him to become a spy on on the Dark Lord, as well as to teach potions at Hogwarts.

At first Snape had been speechless, he didn't want to spy on the Dark Lord, he didn't want anything to do with him. But Dumbledore insisted. So Snape began spying, and it worked out pretty well. Snape had a natural ability in Occlumency, and his old hatred of most people won him over in the Dark Lord's eyes. It was a bonus that he was also a master potions maker. He never thought anything or anyone would ever make him change. He never enjoyed watching the torturing of innocents, or the disgusting pastimes of the other death eaters, but it had also never really affected him. He was good at shutting his emotions down.

Today was a different story. Something was different. Something inside him was coming alive again, and he was afraid. For the first time in 16 years, he was scared. Harry had some how wormed his way into his heart, and made him feel again. Made him want to be free, to live a life he had never been allowed to have. It was something impossible for him though, something he'd never get.

The screaming finally stopped, and it brought Snape out of his thoughts. Looking up, he watched as the new Death Eaters crawled on all fours away from the Dark Lord. While he sat on his throne, watching them, his snake Nagini slithered up around the throne to come to rest across his shoulders. They both started hissing at each other, and it made Snape's skin crawl. He still remembered when he saw Harry do that during his second year in the middle of a duel with Malfoy. It had shocked him, and worried him at the same time. What were the odds that Harry would end up with the same abilities as the man who had murdered his parents and left him an orphan?

After only a few minutes, the Dark Lord dismissed the rest of the group, and they all quickly disapparated away. Snape always operated to his old home at Spinner's end first, since it was the place he was recorded to living at, before he disapparated once again to bring him to his large estate. It was a safety precaution among others, to do this, because he was always afraid someone would follow him, and he didn't want anyone else to know where he lived. There was great risk in what he did, and the risk of being killed was always greater if the people who would kill you, knew where you lived. Snape had broken a rule, he had shown someone where he lived, he had shown Harry. Snape liked to try and believe that Harry would be honorable in not telling anyone where he lived, but Snape didn't have a lot of faith in Harry's Occlumency ability. They never even worked on it while Harry was staying with him. This was going to be the second time Snape put his trust in someone, he just hoped he'd never learn to regret it.


	9. Choices

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, cause if i did, I definetly wouldn't be writing it all on here

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 9

*Choices*

Harry's eyes closed as he felt Hermione's lips against his own. The sensation was astounding. Heat seemed to pool from the contact all the way down to his toes. He felt light headed and enerigized. Harry brought his hand up, to circle around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hermione made a little noise, whether in protest and enjoyment, it was hard to tell. The pressure on his lips increased as he felt her adjust slightly against him, she was almost flush against his side, one leg draped over his leg. One of Harry's hands travelled up to bury in Hermione's hair pulling her face even closer to him while the other tightened around her waist. He opened his mouth slightly, his tongue trailing along her lips trying to coax her mouth open. Hermione slowly complied, and he slipped his tongue into her hot mouth, tasting her fully, battling with her tongue for power.

It wasn't long before the need to breathe fresh air became a huge priority and they both pulled away. Hermione was dazed and slightly glassy eyed, as if she was dreaming. Harry was surprisingly whole minded, if a little hot and bothered. He caught a glimpse of her satiny smooth skin and cleavage as she sat up to fix her top which had fallen down slightly due to her awkward positioning when she was laying over Harry. Harry could feel a certain part of his body wake up at the sight, and he shifted to cover the evidence.

By this time Hermione was able to pull her self back together from the amazing sensations of kissing Harry. When the whole reality caught up with her, she flushed a brilliant red and had a hard time meeting Harry's gaze. Harry sat there quietly for a few minutes, before he discretly grabbed a small pillow and laid it over his lap, he began to fiddle with it, so it didn't look like he was really using it for something else. When Hermione finally got her composure together she turned and saw Harry, he was just sitting there, a strange expression on his face. Hermione thought she had gone and ruined everything and began stammering, "H-Harry, I'm sooo S-sorry, I don't know what came over me,I-I'll go, Maybe you should unpack." Before Harry could say anything, Hermione jumped up and ran from the room. Completely confused about the new turn of events, Harry didn't even think to go after her.

XXXX

Hermione reached the safety of her room, once she was sure the door was firmly closed and locked, she threw up a silencing spell, since this house was registered to house only pureblood families, it wasn't as big of a deal to use magic as it would have been anywhere else. She berated herself for taking such a big leap with him, _He doesn't like you that way Hermione! How could you just start kissing him! _She thought to herself, but another voice, the hopeful one decided to pipe up, _He was kissing you back!_ Thats true. Harry did end up kissing her back, and he took the kiss further. Her belly warmed at the thought. He tasted like heaven, Hermione raised her hand to her lips to feel the slightly puffy feel they had after having kissed him and smiled.

_Maybe I shouldn't have run out of the room like that. He's probably really confused._ Hermione patted her hair down, trying to get her courage back, before she took down the Silencing charm and unlocked her door. Pulling it open, she peeked down the hallway, relieved to see that no one was around, she quietly crept out of her room, and back to Harry's. When she looked through the open door, she watched as he slowly unpacked his trunk, almost as if his mind was somewhere else, and he was mechanically trying to do something other then sit mindlessly in a daze. She had to stifle a giggle at how cute he looked. Hermione took another step over the threshold of the room, and Harry's back stiffened, as if he could sense her. He slowly turned around, his focus back to reality. They stared at each other, Harry's eyes showed confusion and fear, Hermiones apologetic and nervous.

"Hermione....I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let it go so far, Please forgive me. I don't want to lose you." The pain in his voice almost brought tears to her eyes. He was afraid to lose her! As if she could ever truely walk away from him.

"Harry, If I remember correctly, It was I who started the whole scenario. So there's no need for forgiveness, at least on your end. I hope you can forgive me for being so forward early, and again for running away. I was scared at first that I ruined everything, but I realized later, that I might not have, Am I right?" Harry smiled slightly at her.

"Your Hermione, When are you ever wrong? There's no need to forgive you, you can be as forward with me as you want to" Harry's eyes widened slightly as he blushed once he realized what he had just said. Hermione laughed as she moved closer to him.

"I'll keep that in mind" She said slightly hoarsely. Harry only nodded dumbly. Hermione smiled brightly at him before engulfing him in a hug. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. They stood like that for a while, just enjoying the other's comfort. Finally after what felt like ages, they pulled apart. Harry gave her one of his endearing lopsided grins, before he grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Do you want to help me unpack the rest of my stuff?" He didn't want her to leave quite yet, and Hermione wasn't in any hurry to be anywhere else so she agreed smiling.

They made short work of the unpacking, and they both started fooling around, when Hermione had surprised Harry by hitting him in the head with a pillow. "Oh, Your going to get it granger" He growled jokingly before grabbing a pillow and attacking her sides with it. They both started laughing outrageously, screaming and jumping around the room. The small work they did at tidying it up before when they were packing was unraveled in short order.

About an hour later, that was how Hermione's parents found them. They had finally collapsed in exhaustion sprawled across Harry's bed. Red faced, and breathing heavily. At first glance, Hermione's parents where worried about what the two kids had been up to, but once they saw all the loose feathers, and the random disarray of the room, they had put two and two together and realized that they were witnessing the end of a pillow fight. "So who won this round?" Emma Granger asked, smiling at her daughter and her daughter's best friend.

Hermione jumped up into a sitting postion, surprised to see her parents standing their. She smiled at them, before glancing down at the exhausted Harry. "I think we ended in a tie. I can't remember who hit who the most. So, It's a tie" Harry nodded as he sat up as well.

"This one's got a good arm on her though" He playful teased her as he nudged her side. Hermione giggled and brushed Harry's hair back, pulling out loose feathers. Harry laughed and pulled his hair back in a loose ponytail. Hermione was still shocked to see such a strange look on him. Harry's hair was usually sticking up at all different directions. Now it was much more tamer, only slightly wavy at the ends. He usually kept it tied back, so it wasn't in his face, but the ponytail had some how come loose during the fight.

Hermione's parents didn't know what to think of the dark haired teen. It was only a month ago they had briefly seen him at the train station, and his hair was a lot shorter at the time. They didn't think it was possible for witches or wizards to grow out their hair, or change it as all, or Hermione would have a long time ago. They knew that Hermione's bushy hair was her most hated feature, and no matter what products she used, it never seemed to work for her hair. Though Emma remembered the time of the dance, Hermione had gotten her hand on some special potion that had tamed her hair the whole time during the dance, but she didn't use it after because she had said it took to long to apply, and she really didn't have the time to spare trying to fix her hair what with all the books and homework she had.

This summer, her hair had seemed to finally behave and became smooth and sleek, instead of the bushy mess it had been most of her life. Emma was glad to note that her daughter, who was always beautiful in her eyes, had grown up to be quite stunning. Looking between the two teens she noticed that it seemed Harry felt the same way. Hiding her smile, she teased the teens a little while longer before grabbing Dan's hand and pulling him out of the room. Emma had to talk to him, so he didn't pull the protective dad on their little girl and her new boyfriend. Well when he became her new boyfriend.

Harry and Hermione looked around his room after her parents had laughed and ended up bursting out laughing. The room was a mess. The bed sheets were trampled and crumpled on the floor, the pillows ruined with the stuffing inside them all over the place. The small amount of personal items Harry had, were scattered all over the floor. Hermione tried to apologize for starting a pillow fight between gasps of breath from her laughter, but Harry told her not to worry about it. Harry held out his hand, and wavef it around once, and the room cleaned up instantly. Hermione stopped laughing.

"Harry, You did that without a wand!" Hermione's eyes widened as she loudly whispered to him. Harry smiled and nodded. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Hermione demanded.

Harry laughed and pushed her onto the bed, before he walked to the door and shut it, using his hand to put up a silencing shield and a strong locking charm. He turned back and walked over to sit beside Hermione on the bed. "You can't tell anyone what i'm about to tell you, and we can't talk about it outside a secured room" He explained. Hermione nodded.

"I swear, It'll just be between me and you." Harry nodded and then launched into his story about the shadow he had met. About the special place he had been taken too, and the months of training he had endured. Hermione had been quiet during the whole discussion. Shocked to hear about the block on his magic, and who had control over it. When he had finished talking Hermione asked him who he thought was the shadow, when he had explained about his second trip to the specail place, and how the shadow told him he was really a someone.

"Well I recieved this letter a while ago, someone by the name of Malek Valentino. I've never heard of the name, and he told me that he can answer and all my questions if i'm willing to speak to him. He wants to meet me somewhere, he said it will be at my discretion. Then he said something about my owl. I've replied to him, trying to get him to tell me who he is. But i think I already know. He seemed to be too familar with me. As if he has spent time with me. It must have been him as the shadow. Though how he knows the kind of magic needed to do that, I have no idea. It's made me curious. Do you think I should ask him about that?"

Hermione was quiet for a while, thinking about what Harry had just told her. "I think that maybe you should. Ask him about who you think he is. See what he says. He hasn't replyed to your message yet?" Harry shook his head. All of a sudden there was a tapping at his window, and the same black owl from before sat on the windowsill. "Who's owl is that?"

"Thats Malek's owl. He said his owl will find me where ever I am, and will know when he is needed." Harry stood up to open the window to let Theo in. "Do you have a note for me Theo?" The owl hooted a negative in reply. Disappointed Harry turned back to look at Hermione, who was staring at the owl curiously.

"Theo?" Harry smiled.

"Yep, Theo. It's what Malek named him." Hermione nodded, then pointed to the parchment and quill that was resting on his desk. Harry nodded and moved over to the desk. Theo followed and luxurious pace. Landing on the back of Harry's chair as soon as Harry had sat down, Theo cocked his head over Harry's shoulder to watch him write. Slightly curious about these actions Harry patted the owl's head. Theo gave out a happy hoot, and Harry turned back to the parchment and began writing.

_Dear Malek._

_I have just come to a strange and most ludicrous conclusion. I wish to know if it's true or not. I was discussing the strange events over the last month and a bit with my best friend Hermione, and being the smartest witch of her age, she asked me who I thought the shadow was, and after receiving a letter from you, not too long after my release from the world I had been taken, I came to feel that maybe it was a sign. Are you the shadow from that world? Are you the one that was training me? I would really like an answer. Have a million questions to ask, but I need to know your true identity before I could ever feel comfortable enough in asking them. Please write back as soon as possible._

_Harry._

Harry folded up the letter and sealed it with magic before he gave it Theo. Theo clasped the letter in his beak, and took off out the still open window. Sighing, Harry turned around to see Hermione looking at him, she was fiddling with the threads of his blanket in a nervous gesture. " Whats wrong Hermione?" He asked, moving closer. He took ahold of her hands, trying to still their nervous movement.

"Oh! Nothing, Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh, well, Um, about that kiss we shared earlier"

"Oh, and what about it? Are you starting to regret it?"

"Of course not! It's not that Harry, really. I'm just wondering, where does that leave us now? Are we staying just friends, or does that mean that there's a chance to become more?" Hermione blushed slightly.

Harry pulled her to her feet, "Hermione, you know i'm not good with this kind of thing. But, I would like to be whatever you want me to be. If your only comfortable in being best friends, then thats all we'll ever be. But if you want something more, I'm willing to do anything to make you happy. All I want is your happiness." Harry said desperately. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Harry! I would love to be more then just friends!" She cried into his shoulder. Pulling away, Harry wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know there's a but.." Harry said, as he pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Hermione smiled slightly.

"But I'm not sure I want to jump into one right now, at least not while the Weasley's are around. You saw Ron's look. If we started dating, it could really get nasty living here." Hermione said.

"So we won't live here" Harry said matter of factly. Hermione stared at him Incredulously.

"And where exactly do you think we're going to live?" Hermione asked, placing her hands on her hips. Harry chuckled.

"Don't you remember how much money I have in my vault?" Harry asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry, I've never seen your vault. How am I suppose to know."

"Touche. Well lets just say, I can buy a few houses, with enough money to completely furnish all them, and even some to spare." Hermione's eyes widened.

"What are you planning on doing? Buying a brand new house and then furnish it, for what?"

Harry shook his head, "Not at all. I was thinking, we can rent out a hotel suite, and You, your parents and I would either share the suite, or I could get you and your parents a suite, and myself a seperate one, if you'd feel more comfortable with that arrangment." Harry said. He was slightly nervous about her reaction.

"What if my parents wanted a suite to themselves?" Hermione asked nervously. Harry stared at her a few minutes, trying to figure out what she was trying to imply.

"I can by them one if thats what they want, did you want your own as well?" Harry asked carefully, trying to judge her reaction. Hermione shrugged.

"Lets talk to my parents about it first, before we make any decisions. They're might be other options we haven't thought about." Harry agreed. Hermione and Harry walked down the hall to Hermione's parent's room. Once they knocked, Hermione slid her hand inside Harry's as she nervously awaited her parents to open the door. Harry squeezed her hand in assurance and listened to the click of the lockes. Hermiones parents stood at the door together, Emma had a bright smile on her face, while Dan scowled as if he had just ate something sour. Emma ushered them in to the room. Once the door was closed and locked once again. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and took a step towards her parents. Emma launched onto Hermione and pulled her into a tight embrace, both women started crying all over each other. Dan and Harry looked at each other incredulously before both mouthed 'women'. Before both men turned back to watch the women finally pull away from their embrace and Hermione moved over to join Harry's side.

"So, by your reaction i'm guessing you figured out that Harry and I have decided to be a couple. We do have a problem though. In order for our relationship to work we can't be in this house." Hermione's parents looked at each other before turning back to look at the young couple curiously. "What I mean by that is, Ron has some issues with Harry, even though they were best friends for as long as me and Harry have been, Ron hasn't been able to come to terms with some of his issues regarding Harry's status and wealth. So Harry has offered to pay for the four of us to live in a hotel for the remainder of the summer." Hermione explained.

Emma and Dan both stared at Harry in shock, "Your willing to pay for all of us to live in a hotel? Won't that be expensive?" Harry smiled.

"Most likely, But money really isn't an issue with me. From what I can recall from the last time I saw my vault, and my recent inheritance from Sirius' death, I probably have enough money to pay for a years worth of renting hotel rooms." Harry replied, he decided to downplay the real amount, Hermione squeezed his hand letting him know she knew what he had done. It reminded Harry that he needed to stop in at Gringott's to make sure that he could make good on his proclamations.

Giving Hermione's hand a squeeze he let her go, and turning to face her he told her, "I'm going to write to Gringott's just to check in with my vault, and to see if there's anything I should do when I have to drop by to collect money. You should talk to your parents about the hotel idea, or anything else you guys decide to come up with. Let me know, I'll be in my room." Turning back around to face Hermione's parents he smiled politely, "I hope you don't think of me as arrogant or anything, but really the money means nothing to me. It was all my parents were able to leave me when they died, I'd rather have them back then all the money in the world. I'm sure they'd be happy with how i'm using my money, I'm not wasting it on useless crap, but on things that mean stuff to me. This means a lot to me. I want everyone to be happy and comfortable, and I don't think it would be possible for that if we lived here. It's to crowded and I don't have the heart to kick everyone out, even though I do have the right." Harry sighed, running a hand over his hair, "I know it seems quite sudden, with Hermione and I only just starting to date, but i've known her for 5 years already, we've been through so much, and I guess, the papers had it right in a way, Hermione and I were always going to end up together. I care a lot about her. I couldn't do half the things I've done without her by my side." Turning to Dan specifically, he tried to quell the fears he knew Dan must have, "I would never intentionally hurt your daughter, Mr. Granger. All I want is her happiness. I'd do anything to accomplish it. Please believe me." Harry took a deep breath trying to calm his erratically beating heartbeat.

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she broke out in a wide loving smile. She turned to her dad, waiting for his reply, and his acceptance. She knew it wouldn't be an easy relationship if her Dad was trying to stop it every step of the way. Dan looked between his wife, his daughter and Harry. Finally seeing the truth he slowly nodded and smiled, "I believe you Harry. There is no finer man to date my daughter then you it seems." He held out his hand, and Harry greatfully shook it. Once Harry stepped back, Hermione launched her self at her dad, hugging him tightly. Dan laughed and held his daughter close, cherishing the moment, before she stepped back turned and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up, swinging her around. She laughed squeezing him tighter. He set her back on her feet, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left the room to allow her and her parents to talk.

XXXX

Snape showed up at Grimmauld Place in a sour mood, more sour then his usual crabby self. _I'm not a puppet the headmaster can play about_ He growled to himself. When he entered the kitchen, it was to see the whole of the order gathered around the rather worn looking kitchen table. _It seemed they didn't replace everything. _He took his usual spot in a dark corner with his back against the wall, and a clear view of everyone in the room. Dumbeldore walked in, he seemed in a lighter mood since the last time he had seen him. _Probably because he thinks he has the golden boy back under his controlling thumb_ Snape thought smugly. _Wait until he see's what kind of a punch Harry can pull._ Snape had set up special viewing globes in all the major rooms in his home as soon as Harry had moved in. It wasn't he didn't trust Harry, it was more that he just wanted to make sure that Harry didn't get into anything or do something he really shouldn't. One day while waiting for a potion to settle so he could add the last ingredient, he had pulled out the mirror that connected the globes and had found Harry in one of the study's off the main hall. He was doing magic, major magic. The were of spells not even taught at Hogwarts anymore, some of them dangerous and powerful. The more amazing thing was that, Harry was doing them without a wand.

Where Harry learned how to do wandless magic was a mystery to Snape, but he was determined to find out. If Harry's source was an undercover spy, trying to get a read on Harry's magical ability and power, then Harry was in trouble. Voldemort may already know the flaws in Harry's strength and ability. Placing a mental note in his head. Snape turned back to the meeting. It wasn't any more interesting then he remembered, but he had to report something, so he needed to make sure he knew when he was to say something, _not that any of them really care what I have to say. Not like Harry anyways._ Snape's face never changed when he was hit with surprise. _Why does everything seem to come back to that black haired brat! He's twisted me up inside. I'm not sure I like it._ Snape mused to himself. Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he listened at Kingsley reported the recent activity that he and the other Auror's had witnessed. Nothing to large, mostly black market deals, and a few DE attacks, small scale, very little damage.

Finally Dumbledore turned to Snape and indicated that it was his turn to disclose his news. Dumbeldore was still uptight about Snape's interference with Harry's living arrangements. Snape didn't give a shit. He wasn't going to watch an innocent be beaten for something he had no control over. He knew what it was like to well to stand by and let it happen to anyone else. He remembered seeing some of the attacks when he had been trying to teach Harry Occlumency. Along with the image of the door, Snape had only thought it was dreams Harry had somehow contrived in his brain. The brain worked in strange ways, and some kids could create false lives in their own heads, whether it's through dreams or misplacing things they've seen or heard growing up and comparing or mixing it in with their own life. It wasn't till Snape had actually witnessed the attack first hand he realized his mistake.

The beatings had been going on for as long as Harry had been living at his relatives, probably, Snape guessed, for as long as Harry had been doing accidental magic. Once he had shown odd abilities, the Dursley's most likely freaked out, and tried to make the odd things stop by hurting Harry. They probably did, for a short while, but came back, which is probably why the beatings escalated and continued. Beating Harry got the magic to stop, but once Harry healed and got back on his feet, they started up again. As long as Harry was hurt and weak, the magic was too busy trying to keep Harry's body intact, instead of showing up randomly in bursts of uncontrolled magic.

Snape stood up and walked to the front of the room. When he turned to face everyone, he could see malice and condemnation, no one was happy he was their, even though he provided the best intelligence on Voldemort's moves. They'd rather he stayed in his dungeons and left them all alone. Snape sneered at them all. "Voldemort is desperate. After having lost more then half his DE's to the Ministry massacre, it's been harder for him to recruit new willing participants. He's resorted to black mail and torture. I just left a meeting where he tortured two of his DE's for failing at getting any new members. He could be capable at doing anything right now, I'm not sure he's willing to risk another battle, not after what happened at the last one. But i'm willing to bet he's going to try and find away to get H-Potter, or to somehow increase his dwindling influence and power among the pure bloods, by either attacking Potter, or Dumbledore. He's lost all his rationalization when it comes to this war." Snape finished quietly, before he turned and left the room. He never stuck around for the end of the meeting chit chat. He had better things to do.

A/N: I can't believe I forgot to write one last time. Anyways, I hope this is long enough, I wrote most of this at work, so it's probably really crappy, the rest i've been writing when i've been having problems sleeping, which is more often then not. Sorry if it looks rushed, or out of character or anything like that. I'm just soo tired, I can't remember what i've written, and I'm to tired to go back through it and read it. So they're might be more spelling and grammer mistakes then usual. It's to bad this program i use doesn't have spell check. I could really use it. Anyways..I don't know when the next chapter will be up..If I'm still not sleeping, then it might be up sooner, or not..I don't know. Happy Easter!


	10. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or friends, Though not for a lack of trying.

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 10

*Changes*

There was a large opulant mansion that sat alone atop a rich green hill of grass. This Mansion sat tall and imposing, with large black wrought iron gates surrounding the whole property. The mansion laid on the outskirts of a small, old town. Not heavily populated. No one in town ever saw the owner of the mansion, but they knew someone lived there. There was smoke coming out of the chimney's that sat atop the house, and they saw people coming and going through the front doors of the gate.

The mansion was large, made of black granite. It was five stories high, with two large columns at each end of the mansion. There were balconies protruding from every large floor to ceiling patio glass door. The glass on all the windows were stained to represent different scenes from the bible or from mythology. The most favored scene it seems, where the more violent offences and attacks, which were dipicted on all the higher tower windows. None of the villagers ever approached the mansion, it looked to forboding. They had their own personal legend about the place, and every generation, one kid believed they were brave enough to climb the iron gates and walk up to the door to knock on it. Every generation the kids were scared out of their minds when faced with dark creatures that seemed to melt out the door, causing a few of them to faint, or crap their pants.

What these muggle children, and villagers didn't know, was that all those dark, scary things that they see happening at the mansion, are all illusions created by the owner. The owner was also a huge mystery. According to record books created by the local villagers that lived there about a hundred years ago, the man who lived in the Mansion was a very private person. He would buy one female servant, who he would then sleep with, and she would stay at the mansion, and have his baby. She would then raise the baby to full grown before she was either let go, or died. Then once the father was dead, the son would then take over whatever business the man had been in, and repeat his father's practice of acquiring a mother for his brood. When the women is let go, she is usually sworn to secrecy, and is unable to speak of anything she has seen.

The unfortunate truth that the villagers could, and probably would never believe, is that the man living in the Mansion today, is the same man who had built it, about 300 or some odd years earlier. This man's name was Malek. He wasn't an ordinary man. He was a Vampire. A magical Vampire. A rare Vampire species, for he was a Royal Vampire.

Malek Valentino sat in a comfy armchair in front of a roaring fire that blazed in his living room hearth. He held a silver etched wine goblet in his hand, which held fresh human blood. Unlike his other counterparts, Malek didn't hunt for his food, no he bought his blood from the blood bank. He was a rich man, and for his generous donations every year, the blood banks provided him with a year's supply of blood. It was lucky that he was such an old vampire, for the older you are in vampire years, the less blood you need to live. Malek could go a whole month without tasting blood and be perfectly fine. He had learned to control the hunger, the thirst, the urge to hunt. Now he was a well respected business man, as well as the leader of his Vampire clan.

Members of his clan surrounded the large expensively lavished sitting room, each enjoying a goblet of blood. Malek's servants walked between them, carrying trays of succulent raw meats and fish for the younger Vampires to feast on. Malek was a strange Vampire amoung his kind. While most Vampires stick to blood, and raw meats, Malek preferred richer cooked foods, things that it was said to be impossible for Vampires to injest, but Malek seemed to be able to do the impossible. No one new anything about him, nor how old he really was. Other Vampires tried to find out, but they always came up empty.

"Master?" Once of the servants asked quietly after they had approached him on his left side. Malek turned politely to the servant, it was a young man, new to the service, but eager to learn all he could. Malek inclined his head for the young man to continue, "There is a message for you" He held out a silver platter that held one letter on it's center. Malek picked it up, and one glance at the handwriting, he recongnized it who it was from. His handsome face split into a huge grin as he eagerly tore the letter open. As he read it over, his grin grew wider with pride. He summoned a fresh pad of paper and a quill, and began a reply.

_Harry_

_I'm impressed. You are correct, I am one in the same. The magic I used is complicated, and very rare. But you could be taught it, for I sensed you have the power to harness it. Though it would no doubt take you years to perfect it, it's a very good skill to have. Now, have a wonderful summer, and I shall meet you soon. Perhaps when your at school? I'll contact you closer to the day. Try to relax. You deserve to enjoy yourself like the child you are. Perhaps take that special young lady out on a date? I'm sure she would appreciate it._

_Yours truly_

_Malek_

Malek called a servant over, and after sealing the letter with his personal seal, he made sure the servant knew to send the letter off post haste with Theo. The other Vampires in the room noticed the exchange, and were curious about who their leader could be corresponding with. Malek was a private person, and they knew he would never reveal his secrets unless it was important for them to know. The party continued on as they celebrated Malek's birthday, though he never gave them his age, they knew what day it was that he had come into the world. It was this day they celebrated every year, to honour him and his position in their lives.

XXXX

When Harry woke up the next day, the sky was still dark, but there was a slight pickening far off in the distance. Stretching, he climbed out of bed and rooted through his clothes to find some comfortable work out clothes. Once he changed into shorts and a tshirt, and quietly made his way downstairs. Once he reached the door, he silently and wandlessly unlocked it, and then closed it just as silently behind him, before locking it back up. Harry dropped to the ground to begin his stretches. After 15 minutes of his warm up stretches he set out on a light jog, pacing himself around the block. The street was peaceful early in the morning. Not much activity. He could hear the birds chirping off in the distance as they slowly woke to what was looking to become a beautiful day.

As Harry looked around during his jog, he noticed a really beautiful park just off the side of the street. It was completely covered in grass, with a few trees along its outer edge. A perfect picnicking spot. Harry smiled, as he began to plan out his day with a beautiful brunnette. As Harry came around on his second circuit, he saw a glimpse of a tall red head at the door, before it was quickly shut. Harry shook his head, trying to concentrate on increasing his speed gradually throughout his run. Finally after 5 circuits around the block he slowed down as he reached the door to 12 Grimmauld place, and dropped down for his cooling stretches. He didn't hear anyone come out, but once his stretches were over with, he turned around to seeing a smiling Hermione.

"Hey there gorgeous" Harry said cheekily. Hermione blushed and moved out of the door to stand beside him, she held out a plate of breakfast food and a cup of hot tea. He smiled gratefully and took a sip of the tea, one milk and two sugars, Hermione knew how he liked it. They both sat down on the steps of Grimmauld place, enjoying the nice morning weather, while Harry ate his breakfast. They talked about small things, inconsequntial things. They were relaxed and comfortable with each other. Something Harry rarely got to experience. Hermione glanced over his attire, before she smiled and looked back up at him.

"I think it's high time we get you some proper clothes Harry." Sighing, Harry looked down at himself and realized which outfit he had put on. It was one of the oldest outfits he still had of Dudley's and there were thousands of small holes rips, and fraying on both the top and the bottoms. He gave a small laugh and nodded at Hermione. SHe grinned, "Oh, this will be fun." Harry's face blanched, not sure he should have agreed to let Hermione go shopping with him. "Oh, relax Harry, i'm not like lavander or Parvati, I won't drag you around by your ear, well unless you want me to" She added cheekily. Harry smiled at her, while his groin jerked slightly at the image she had caused to appear in his head.

"I'm sure just leading me around by my hand will work well enough." They both burst out laughing at that comment. They sat outside for a little while longer before Hermione told Harry to get his stuff and to bring it inside so they could find someone to take them shopping. Harry put his bowl in the kitchen, and it disappeared as soon as it touched the counter, Harry looked around curiously. Then he turned and saw Hermione's face, and there was guilt written all over it. "What did you do?"

"Harry, you do understand about how i feel on House elf slavery right?" He nodded, "Well, see the thing is, Dobby cornered me on the last day of school, when you were still kind of in a daze about S-Sirius dieing, and well, he explained to me that a house elf needs to be bonded to a wizard in order to be able to use magic, and to live, and then he showed me, w-winky, and how it looked like she wasn't going to make it"

"Wait, Winky's bonded to the castle, and Dumbledore, she should be fine." Hermione shook her head.

"The Castle's magic is split between all the house-elves and winky didn't fully bond with the headmaster, at the time she was still grieving the loss of her old master, and hasn't really been the same since. Nothing anyone does will save her, losing her master destroyed her, and now I see that i've been doing it all wrong. Not only do house-elves enjoy taking care of the their masters, but they need to, to be able to live."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"I brought Dobby and Winky here, now, Dobby told me that he's already bonded to you, but you had told him to go to the castle and he did. Winky just needs you to bond with her, She's more aware now, and needs to be accepted by you."

Harry sighed as he let his face fall into his hands. "I'm sorry Harry, I hope your not mad at me. I promised Dobby we'd still pay him wages since he likes it so much, but I couldn't even convince Winky without her bursting out in tears and falling apart. Dobby told me he didn't want your money that he would just be happy to serve you as he has always wished since you set him free."

Harry chuckled. He lifted his head, and started laughing, Hermione scowled and crossed her arms across her chest, pushing up her breasts slightly. Harry continued to laugh as he slowly made his way across the room to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulder, before he tugged her against him, still laughing. She stood stiff for a few minutes, before she relented and wrapped her arms around his waist, as she began to laugh along with him, his laughter causing her to let go. " I don't understand...whats...so funny.." She said between her laughter.

"You!" He cried out in a laugh. Finally getting himself under control, he pulled away from Hermione so he could look at her, "You are honestly, something else. Even though you were so set against House elf enslavement, you went and brought two house elves here to take care of this place, and tried to convince them to accept wages, and you took a No and left them alone. Hermione, since when do you ever listen to a no?" He chuckled again. Hermione swatted his arm.

"It wasn't like that. And I do listen to No. It's Ron who has never listened to the word No. I swear I've told him No a million times in school on copying my homework, and still finds away to get away with it." Harry laughed again, then he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think I like that your unpredictable, It makes it a little more exciting" He smiled cheekily at her, she gave him a coy look and began trailing her hand down his front chest, and Harry groaned softly, his head resting against her forehead. Hermione laughed lightly, before she pushed him away and began to leave the room. Harry reached out, grabbed her arm and swung her back around, "I don't think so Ms. Granger" He said huskily. Hermione smiled back, and pressed herself closer to him.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it Mr. Potter?" Hermione asked softly. Harry gave her his lopsided grin.

"I'm sure i'll think of something" Then he bent down and kissed her hard, pulling her tight against his body. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning against his lips. Harry trailed his hand down her back to cup her butt and lift her up slightly against him, he began to lightly rock his hard memeber against her abdomen, letting her know how much she drove him crazy. Hermione moaned against his lips again, one hand trailing through his hair holding his face against hers while the other moved around front and trailed down between their bodys, her nails lightly scraping against his chest, even through the clothes. Harry's member jerked as his breath excelerated. Hermione's fingers began to lightly tease him, her fingers flitting around waist of his pants, over the string that was keeping his pants on, then they slid under the hem of his tshirt and up his chest.

Their breathing escalated, it was heavy as they battled each other for dominance, there tongues sliding in and out of their mouths, wrestling before both retreating. They're lips were crushed together almost bruisingly, but neither one wanted to let up. It was a fight, one they both planned on winning, yet one they both knew wouldn't be able to be finished in the room they were in. Finally, both needed air, they slowly pulled away from each other, Hermione's hand slid out from under Harry's shirt, and Harry slowly let Hermione slide back on to her feet on the ground. They stood in each other's arms, trying to get their breathing and heart rates under control. They were both grinning like idiots. "That felt amazing" Harry hoarsely whispered. Hermione grinned and nodded her agreement.

After they collected themselves, Harry decided to get the shopping over and done with, and then deal with the house elf situaiton. He figured the bonding could wait a few hours. He turned to ask Hermione her opinion and she agreed with him. Shopping at the moment was the more important issue. Holding hands, they both went off in search of someone to either tell they were going shopping, or someone who would take them shopping.

They were in luck and found Mrs. Weasley in the supply cupboard, organizing and rearranging things as well as making a note of things that she would need to pick up. "Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if it was ok if Hermione and I went shopping today. I'm really in need of some clothes and I know Hermione would really like to get started on picking up her school supplies, even though we haven't received the booklist yet. Is there any way we could on our own, or do you know someone who is available to take us?" Harry asked. Molly didn't answer for a few minutes, then she turned around to look at them, and smiled.

"Or course! I have to run out to pick up some more supplies as it is, can you two just give me a few minutes to finish compiling my list of items, and then we can head out?" They both agreed to wait till she was ready, and told her that she could find them hanging out in Harry's room. Molly nodded, and both of them left to sit and relax in Harry's room.

Hermione decided she'd make a list of things to pick up, so they didn't go off tract. Harry conceded since it meant it was going to allow him to spend less time walking around aimlessly shopping. Having a list meant they had direction and it meant it would be over that much sooner. So Hermione pulled out some parchment and a quill, Harry found the ink and they both began compiling things that Harry would need to pick up, and small items that Hermione thought she would need as well. She even added a few new clothing items to the list for herself. Once satisfied with the list, Harry decided to run a quick inventory of his items, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Finding that it seemed they had covered everything, Hermione tucked the list into her pocket and Harry put the quill and ink away. Molly came up then, and told them that she was ready to leave. Both teens nodded and followed the matriarch out of the room down to were the floo network was, so they could get to Diagon Alley.

A/N :Wow...I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't think it would take me this long to update. I've been really busy, and I was to lazy to drag my laptop to work everynight...I promise i'll try to do better. I know it's shorter then usual. I wanted to continue, but I also knew you all were probably impatient and wanted me to update, soo I took the lesser of two evils. Hope this satisfys till i can update again, sorry again everyone. I love you all and your reviews keep them coming. Lots of love xoxo


	11. Signs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I believe it's copywrited under J.K's name...Does this look like J.K's writing? Thank you to those who think it is, but unfortunetly i make no profit from this, otherwise i'd be updating a whole lot faster.

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 11

*Signs*

Draco wiped the dust off his glass as he stared off into nothing. He was just glad to be out of the house for a little bit. He never got this very often when his dad was home, he was constantly monitored and trained to fit a certain persona, and Draco was just tired of it. Having this small amount of freedom was knew, and Draco couldn't help but admit, he cherished every minute of it. Right now, he wasn't the rich slytherin prince, he was just another school aged boy out shopping with his mother. Draco lifted his cup to his mouth, and just as he was about to take a sip, the fire in the Leaky Cauldron burst into flames, and Molly Weasley stepped out, soon after Hermione, and then Harry followed. Draco froze. He wasn't sure if they could see him from where he sat in the corner of the room.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. He placed the cup back down on the table and watched the small trio walk through the Leaky Cauldron and to the back door heading into Diagon Alley. Draco dropped a few coins on the table, stood, covered his head with the hood of his cloak and followed the trio out into Diagon Alley. They were making their way to Gringott's bank. He noticed that Harry and Hermione were holding hands. Draco smirked, _So , they finally figured out their feelings for each other, good. I might now have a chance to talk to them. Hermione's always been the more reasonable one, and she'll be willing to listen as long as i don't aggravate her or Harry. Easy as pie._ Draco thought as he continued to follow them through the popular wizarding village.

It wasn't as busy as usual, and Draco was finding a harder time blending in then he had hoped. Groaning in frustration, he ducked behind a small alley between two of the stores when he realized that Granger had turned around to see who was following them. Draco decided to stay where he was, and just watch them come and go from Gringott's from there. Draco watched them disappear into the large white building, after a few minutes waiting, someone he didn't expect appeared behind him, startling him. Turning around he saw a blonde head, almost the same colour as his own, just a little darker. The hair was long, the figure was a lot shorter then him. Staring he tried to place where he had seen them before, then they looked at him and he recognized the large bright blue eyes. As she turned to smile at him, he noticed how vacant her eyes seemed, and he recongnized her from part of the golden trio, though not the major part. Luna Lovegood he believed.

"Hello Draco" Luna said serenely. She seemed to look over his shoulder slightly, before meeting his eyes, her smile still in place.

"Hello Luna, what brings you to this dusty corner?" He asked her. She seemed to smile even brighter at him.

"Oh, I could ask you the same thing you know, but I understand, you saw them to didn't you?" Draco wondered if she was spying on Harry and Hermione as well, "The spurlers, they are interesting creatures, and I swear I saw one run down this way. Have you seen it?" Draco tried to hold back a laugh. She really was something else. A Spurler indeed.

"Sorry, No. I never saw one come down here" Luna looked disappointed for a second, but then her facial expressions changed back into a smile.

"Thats ok, there tricky little guys to see or capture, I was just hoping i'd be lucky just this once to get one." The sincerity in her voice pulled at Draco, he didn't understand what was wrong with him. Why did it matter that she couldn't capture an imaginative creature? But it did. Curiously, he stared at Luna a few minutes longer, causing her top blush slightly as she played with her radish earrings.

"I'll tell you what, If I see one, I'll make sure to capture it for you." Draco promised. The shock of his comforting someone else sent him reeling slightly. Luna only smiled at him

"Thank you Draco, thats very sweet of you." A warmth filled him at her smile and her sincere gratitude. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm comforting loony the lovegood. Where is my brain today? Better yet, where the hell is my survivor's instinct. _ Draco smiled back hesitantly, then looking behind him quickly he saw Harry and Hermione leave the bank, he looked back and Luna and saw she was staring at the same thing. Her eyes vacant once again.

"I-I need to go, I hope you find your Spurlers" Draco rushed out, before he sped away to hid out in the crowd. Luna watched him, a knowing smile on her face.

XXXX

Hermione felt someone staring at them as they walked through to Gringotts, she turned around and saw a hooded figure skirt off into a nearby alley. Annoyed, she whispered to Harry, "I think someone's been following us." Harry nodded slightly, letting Hermione know that he had known the whole time.

"There's no danger from them 'Mione, just relax. They're mostly just curious I think. I'm not getting any bad vibes. Just ignore it. The bank is coming up." Harry pointed out. Hermione turned and slipped her hand in his. She was always slightly uncomfortable around the goblins. They just seemed hostile towards her, and she wasn't sure why. She was always polite. Harry squeezed her hand as they passed the two goblin guards. They bowed their heads in Harry's direction and Hermione stared at them before turning to look at Harry.

"What was that all about" She asked after seeing Harry return the nod. Harry just shrugged, not really sure himself. They walked up to one of the teller stations, and waited in line. After a few minutes, they approached the desk and the goblin looked down at them, his face was fixed in a sneer, his sharp teeth glinting at them. Hermione tried to keep her heartbeat steady. Harry just handed over his key. The goblin stuck the key into a small contraption that printed out a paper, letting him know who the key belonged to.

"Ah, Harry Potter. The chief would like to speak with you. Will you and your guests please follow me" The goblin requested, his whole demeanor changed, and he was smiling, though in Hermione's opinion is wasn't that much different from his sneer. Hermione followed behind Harry, while Mrs. Weasley followed her. They entered through a back door behind the tellers, from their they walked through some winding tunnel like halls, before the reached a lavish looking door. The Goblin knocked twice on the door, then waited. It was only ten seconds until the door opened, and their in front of them was another goblin, though this one looked different from the ones they were use to. One thing was, he was dressed fairly regaly. He was wearing what looked to be silk robes, over his small yet muscular frame. He had a richer skin tone colour then the rest of them, and he carried a a knife strapped around his waist. They were ushered into the room by their guide, before he bowed his way out of the room. The chief Goblin directed them to comfortable looking chairs that sat in front of his large desk.

Both Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were staring around the room in awe. There were weapons hanging on the walls, battle axes and brilliantly jewelled swords. Harry kept his eyes focused on the goblin in front of them. "I'm sorry for taking you away from what I bet will be a busy day. I just have a few important matters to discuss with you. This shouldn't take longer then an hour. If you wish for anyone to leave, just ask and it will be done." The chief explained as he indicated Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

"It's ok, they can stay." The goblin nodded.

"Alright then, My name is Ragnok, and I'm the chief Goblin of my tribe and of this bank. Now, to business." Ragnok looked down at the file in front of him, quickly perusing the contents in order to explain the reason for Harry's presence. "We have noticed that you've just come into a large inheritance. Namly, Mr. Sirius Orion Black. Now deceased from unexplained Occurances. According his will, the majority of his assets were to be given to you, and the rest, which was 10 percent, to be split between friends and family. He has also requested that 10 percent of what would have gone to you, would be given to a Mr. Remus J. Lupin. So that leaves you with 80 percent of Mr. Blacks money and assests. Is that sufficient?" Ragnok asked as he looked up at the raven haired boy. Harry only nodded, stunned speechless. "Alright, moving on. Part of the assets included in your inheritance, is the possesion of Number 12 Grimmauld place. The deed is here and only needs your signature. As well as a small cottage located in whales that he felt you would enjoy. The deed is also here and only requires your signature. As for the rest of the assets, they are mostly small items, some are inexpensive but uniquely important as memorial items. The money that you have just recieved is a fairly adequate amount. The sum of 12 million pound to be percise.

Everyone's jaw dropped. No one knew that Sirius had had all that money, let alone was willing to give it all to Harry, except for 20 percent of it. Harry was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that he would never have to work a day in his life if he didn't want to. Harry glanced over at Hermione. Her face was completely white. She turned her head slowly to look at him, her brown eyes wide with wonder. Her mouth gaped open in O shape before he looked back over at Ragnok. He had rifled through the papers as they all tried to assimlate themselves with the knowledge of how rich Harry really was. "These are the deeds to both properties, just sign the bottom on both of them, and they will be in your name." Ragnok passed over two large parchment papers and a quill. With a slightly shaking hand Harry held both papers, and slowly read the deeds. Once he was satisfied with the legal documentation, Harry signed each one, before handing it back to Ragnok. "Well, that part is done, now their is one more thing that is being asked of you today. This one may be better discussed in private." Ragnok said gravely. Harry looked back and forth between Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"What ever is going to be said or done in this room is never to be repeated without my express permission, agreed?" Harry asked them both. Hermione nodded her head in agreemenet, and Mrs. Weasley teary eyed hugged him tightly and agreed as well. Nodding Harry turned back to Ragnok, "Ok, I think it's safe to speak Ragnok sir." Ragnok smiled slightly at the respected endearment. He nodded his understanding and pulled out one last sheet of paper.

"Mr. Sirius Orion Black also requested one last thing of us on his Will. He wished that you will be emancipated. He came to us weeks before his unfortunate death, and filled out all the forms that would make you free to do whatever you wish without any parental or guardian control. All that is needed now is a blood sample to prove you are in fact Harry James Potter, and then your signature to legalize your acceptance of all responsibility for yourself, and understand that you have to get your own legal representative for any in justices that may occur during your tenure at the school." Harry asked what that meant, "It means that you are no longer under Dumbledore's protection. He can not stand in for you during court trials, and has no say in your life or where you choose to live as well as if you wish to continue at Hogwarts or not, the choice will be yours and Albus Dumbledore can not make you stay there. Sirius was very discrete but also very thorough to make sure this was done completely legally. He seemed determined to get you away from all legal Guardians that Albus Dumbledore has chosen for you, as well as Albus Dumbledore himself. Now, if you agree to the emancipation just prick your right forefinger, and place a drop of blood on this part of the parchment." Ragnok explained, pointing out each direction. Harry took the needle that was passed to him, pricked the tip of his right forefinger and let one drop fall on the indicated spot on the paper. His finger healed instantly, and the paper flashed a bright green, before he glowed. Words flashed across the paper, detailing who he was. The green ment confirmation of the indicated person, so then Harry was asked to sign the bottom of the parchment and once he finished, the parchment flashed green once more before it faded from view. "That will be the end of our business at this time. You are now emancipated. I hope you enjoy your freedom. Now is there anything you need me to do before I let you go on your way?"

"Well, I'm here to pick up some money for our shopping trip, I need 1000 gallons, and half of it needs to be converted into muggle money, since we'll be shopping there as well. " Hermione nudged him, and then whispered something in his ear. He laughed and nodded, "Sorry lets make that 1000 each in galleons and muggle money." Ragnok smiled and nodded, he wrote something on a piece of parchment, and then tapped it with a finger. The parchment disappeared and a few seconds later a bag full of galleons, and a stack of muggle money appeared in front of the goblin. He handed over the money, with a smile. Harry smiled back as he quickly pocketed everything. "I think thats all we'll need for now, thank you so much for your help Mr. Ragnok." Harry bowed formerly to the chief goblin.

The Goblin smiled toothily at him, "This is new, respect from a wizard. The pleasure was all mine Mr. Potter, I hope to see you again some time soon. I'm sure you'll have many questions, and I'm sure I have a few more surprises up my sleeve for you." Ragnok told him. Leaving Harry to wonder what else was in store for him. They were showed out of the maze of hallways and back into the main bank room. They left Gringotts in a daze, shocked at the news they had received. Harry was more surprised with the emancipation then the money and assets.

XXXXX

Hermione dragged Harry into the first robe shop she saw. Groaning Harry followed her. Mrs. Weasley let them go off on their own as long as they stayed in Diagon Alley. If they left, they were asked to let her know, so she wouldn't worry about them when she couldn't find them. They agreed to let her know, and then took off to get the shopping over and done with. He was ushered onto the platform, where he was measured from head to toe. Madame Malkin tittered around in the background while her newly hired seamstress began to measuring, and recording of his new height and width. "Harry Potter! Oh am I ever glad to see you in my store. What can I do for you today?" Madame Malkin asked, Harry looked uncomfortably at Hermione, She was laughing behind her hand at the obvious worshipfulness of the store owner.

"I think we just need a few practical and school robes Madame Malkin. Harry's grown out of all of his." Hermione replied. Nodding the older women went off in search of robes that would look best on Harry, muttering about his good looks, and his darling shyness. Harry blushed, causing Hermione to fall into a laughing pile of limbs. The look on his face was priceless to her. After a few minutes, the propriatress came back with a bundle of cloth. She held up each garment for Harry to try on. Sighing, He grabbed the garments and went into the change room. He tried on one that looked safe, he was a dark green, slipping it on, he realized it was more form fitting then he was use to. He walked out of the change room staring at himself in the mirror. He looked different, the tighter fit brought out the muscles that were in his chest and arms. It accentuated the small hips and built abs. He looked older. Hermione whistled when she saw him, causing him to blush again. She walked over to where he was standing in front of the mirror. She slipped an arm around his waist, lifting herself up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "You look very handsome. I think you should definetly get this one." Harry could only nod. He went back into the change room and changed out of the robe. The rest of the robes had the same fit as the first one, but they were different colours. He has a few black ones for his school uniform, the rest were green, blue red and even a gold one. Harry asked if he could get a silver one instead of the gold, he didn't like the way it made him look. Madame Malkin took the garment and left the room, reappearing a few minutes later with a silver robe, the same fit as the other ones. Satisfied Harry carried the new garments up to the front cash and paid for them with his newly withdrawn money.

After buying the robes, Hermione dragged Harry along to other stores, mostly for their school supplies, and she picked up a few extra books for herself. Harry had to laugh, she would never change, nor did he want her too. It was almost 2 hours later, when they found Mrs. Weasley enjoying an ice cream outside of Fortescue's. "Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I are going to go into the muggle area now, He needs muggle clothing, and I really don't like the selection they have here. Did you want to join us? It could be a long time, he needs a whole new selection." Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to excited about following two teens around for what would mostly likely be a 3 hour shopping trip.

"No thats ok. I think i'm going to head back to Number 12. You two be safe, and don't be gone too long. Make sure you have your wands with you in case you get into any trouble." They both nodded, both hiding their happiness that they wouldn't have a chaperone with them during their shopping trip. Once they wsaw Mrs. Weasley off, Harry and Hermione happily held hands as they left the Leaky Cauldron and headed into the bustling streets of London. They walked aimlessly down the street, window shopping. Hermione didn't like the looks of any of the clothes she spied in the windows and continued to pull Harry along. Once she found something she liked, she pulled Harry into the store. Harry would drag his feet half heartedly, he only did it to annoy her. She would huff at him, and then roll her eyes knowing he was teasing her. He laughed pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all day" He told her with a smile. Hermione smiled back as she rose up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips, her hand wrapped around his neck pulling him closer. What was suppose to be a quick kiss, turned into a full out snog. Someone cleared their throat, and the two teens pulled away from each other, blushing madly. "Sorry" Harry said to the sales clerk. The lady had her arms folded across her chest, but she was smiling at them.

"It's ok. Is there anything I can do for you or are you two just trying to find a quiet place to makeout?" The lady, when Hermione looked closer at her name tag read Claire, asked them. Harry mumbled something under his breath, causing Hermione to laugh, "Pardon?" Claire laughingly asked. Hermione couldn't help but think Harry was really adorable when he was flustered and embarrassed.

"We came into this store to look at clothes, I'm sorry for the PDA" Hermione piped up, saving Harry from having to answer. The sales lady straightened up into her professional pose, at the thought of some costumers.

"Right then, follow me. Tell me what your looking for and i'll see if we have what you need" Hermione began talking a mile a minute with the sales lady, who to Harry's surprise was able to follow along practically word for word. Harry figured it was some kind of gift women had to be able to understand each other that way. In no time they were situated in the back of the store near the change rooms, and clothes were being piled on to the small table that was set up in the back for that exact purpose. At first Harry tried to keep track of all the outfits, but soon there were to many being placed down on the table, he just gave up and sat down, waiting till both women were done soo he could try them on and get out of there.

XXXXX

Neville was outside in his garden. He had just sat down to take a break from deweeding the garden, before he started to replant some of the rare plants his grandmother had bought for him when she found out about the stunt at the ministry. She was quite proud of him and he was happy that he had finally proven himself worthy of the Longbottom name. The garden was large, and filled with a variety of plant life. Some magical, which he kept on one side of the garden, which was also the majority of his collection, but also some regular muggle flowers, that ones he found beautiful.

He had taken a sip of the pumpkin juice that his house elf mimi had provided for him, when he heard a commotion at the front door. Curious he put his glass down, and slipped around the open back fence to glimpse the front yard. He could see long fiery red hair for a brief second before they disappeared into the house. Neville felt his heart beat quicken in his chest. His hands began to sweat, he was very concious of his appearance. He was covered in dirt and plant leaves. He probably smelt like mulch and other vegetation. He tried to smooth his shirt down and only increased the dirt stains that covered him from head to toe. Cursing under his breath, he walked in through the back of the house, trying to sneak upstairs. But just as his foot hit the bottom step of the stairs Mimi popped in front of him explaiming loudly, "Master Longbottom, Yous have a guest." Sighing, Neville ran a hand through his dirty and mussed hair, really cursing his unfortune.

"Thank you Mimi, I'll go see them now." Mimi smiled and nodded before popping away to finish whatever work she had been doing before being interrupted by the door. Neville walked to the front of his house, cursing the whole while about the inconvience of the timing. As he turned the corner he could see Ginny admiring some of the artwork on the walls beside the door. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a pretty floral printed knee length skirt, and a white halter top tank. He guessed that Hermione probably helped her pick a few items out, since most wizard families don't know much about regular muggle fashion. He was wearing a worn looking tshirt, and a pair of baggy jeans that he didn't care whether they were ruined or not. As he approached Ginny, he could feel his nerves about ready to explode, the butterflies in his stomache seemed to increase. He had no idea why she was here.

Ginny turned around. Her face was fresh, with no makeup. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail to stay cool in the hot weather. Her feet rested in a pair of comfy looking flip flops, her toes were freshly painted a light purple colour. Her freckles seemed sharper, from the sun most likely. She smiled brightly at him, her teeth were a brilliant white, her lips a rosey pink colour. There was nothing about Ginny that Neville didn't like, she was perfect in every aspect. He didn't feel he would ever be worthy of her, he could barely fire a spell, let alone make it to class without forgetting his way. It was strange, he was fine at home, especially after meeting Harry, but when he was at school everything just seemed to be out of reach for him. When he was at home, he remembered everything clearly, and had no problems performing magic. It was confusing to say the least.

"Hello Neville" Ginny said cheerily. Neville smiled, and mumbled a hello back. "It looks like you've been gardening." She stated observantly. He only nodded. Sighing, Ginny moved a step closer, causing Neville's heart beat to quicken once again. "Why don't you show me what you've been doing?" She asked sweetly. Numbly Neville led her to his back yard. She looked at his hard work, and where all his care and knowledge was used. She was impressed, but she always knew that he was smarter and more competent then it appeared in school. She walked the perimeter of the garden, taking a closer look at plants she deemed to be safe and admiring from a distance the more dangerous ones. When she made it to the muggle flowers, she became really curious, taking a look at them. "Neville, what are these?" She pointed to the flowers curiously.

"Those are Tulips, the ones beside them would be red roses. There's also Sunflowers further down, and some Geraniums. Those are the more popular muggle flowers. Do you like them?" Ginny smiled and nodded, hesitantly reaching out to caress the petals of a red rose. She sighed as she smelled them. Turning around she almost jumped. Neville had moved really close to her, silent. His eyes seemed a little dazed. He reached out, and plucked one of the roses out, making sure all the thorns were gone, before he presented to her one single rose. She smiled softly at him as she accepted the rose, putting the petals to her nose and inhaling the intoxicating scent. Neville was in a trance, and it took all his self control not to grab her and kiss her right there. She was so alluring, and she didn't even know it. Without meaning to, Neville reached out and brushed a stray strand of beautiful red hair back from Ginny's face, and tucked it behind her 's eyes went wide, and she seemed to shudder slightly. There eyes connected, and it was hazel staring into warm brown. They both got closer, and just as they're lips were about to touch, the popping sound of Mimi distracted them, and they both jumped and pulled away. The rest of the day they both had a hard time looking at each other, completely confused about how the other one felt, and shock at what they had almost done. _Damn house elves sometimes!_ Ginny thought to herself. If Mimi had waited only a few minutes more, she would have finally been able to kiss him. Now he'd probably stay far away from her for aslong as humanly possible. Ginny cursed foully in her head until she ran out of curse words, they both turned to go inside, since the arrival of Mimi meant lunch was being served.

XXXX

Snape was sitting alone at home, wishing that Harry was still with him. He at least was company that would keep up a conversation. Sighing, Snape turned back to the list he had just recieved. It was the class list of all the kids to be expected in his classes. Everything looked about right, he turned to the 6th year Newt level clases, and his jaw almost dropped. _Harry got into my class!_ Snape glared, they must have got this wrong. Despite how much he understood where that brat was coming from, it did not mean he would trust him within an inch of a boiling cauldron. He was tempted to go straight to the Headmaster and demand Harry's removal. As he sat there and thought about it, he began to realize something. Everything was a sign pointing in some direction. As he looked over the list of students again, he noticed that only one Slytherin made it into his class, Draco Malfoy. Well, it was going to be an interesting year, that was for damn sure.

A/N Hey everyone, Once again soo sorry it's taking me a while to update. Busy with the BF and planning 4 trips for this year..as well as making sure i have everything i'll need for the trips ie: A passport. Can't get anywhere without one. So i've been running around trying to get stuff down, while still needing to fit in the BF in my busy day. I actually wrote all of this at work, crazy huh?. But It can't happen to often. I was lucky, they had me come in on a non busy day, but the rest of the week is busy..sooo It'll be a while before I update again. Sorry's it's short. Didn't really know where else to go with it at the moment. I'll figure it out over the week, maybe once i can settle down and relax, i'll get the drift again. I hope this isn't to boring for you. Please Review I love them all, they're like my special brand of cocaine, i'm addicted to keeps me going...I love you all...lots of love xoxo


	12. Fights

Disclaimer: Do I really need this? I mean honestly, the first 11 chapters haven't given you the clue? Ok fine. This is not really mine, the characters all belong to J.K. I'm just playing with them for a while. I promise i'll give them back to her when i'm done. Just can't promise they'll be in the same condition.

A/N I'd like to apologize for my dismal spelling last chapter...I warned you guys that I did it all during work, So I got pretty distracted, and didn't really go back to proof read, soo the Whales vs Wales thing was an honest spelling error and I'm surprised at how many people seemed to be jumping on me about that. Another thing, I don't think I mentioned any real conversions in the chapter, just that he had recieved 12 million Galleons from Sirius' will. The only other thing I said was that Harry and Hermione wanted 1000 each of muggle and wizarding money. So obviously the Goblins know the conversions and did it themselves, I wasn't going to figure it out at 4 in the morning, sorry my brain isn't really wired for that kind of math. So sorry for the confusion, hope my explanation satisfy's everyone. For those who reviewed and told me they liked it, Thank You very much! I appreciate every and all reviews. Sorry that I put the note at the beggining, but I just felt I needed to say this before I get into the story. Once again I'm writing this at work, it seems it's the only time I have free.

A/N This is a much later note. I'm soo sorry it's taking me even longer to update....My comp caught on fire can you believe it!!...I had to send it in to get repaired..thank god i was still under warranty..Soo i just got it back...and unfortunately..i'm leaving for England in a couple weeks..I'm soo excited I finally get to see something other then stupid Ontario I mean seriously it gets boring here after a while..not a whole lot to do when you've done everything else.

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 12

* Fights *

It was dark, and misty. Cliche of any evil abiding place. It was why Voldemort had chosen it. If anything, he was the most cliche of all evil. He liked the darkness, the gore, the evil remorseless acts that he and his followers committed. And most of all, he was addicted to the fear. The fear of all those around him, including his followers. They did what he asked of them, because they feared the pain he would induce. The screams and cries of his victims never haunted him, but they were like a sweet lullaby to his ears, letting him sleep at night. His sick twisted mind enjoyed the power he held and wielded against those who were less then scum.

This night was no different then his many other nights since his resurrection. Bella was by his side, cackling at the masacre before them. If he was ever to choose a queen for his side, she would have been his choice, but Voldemort refused to share his power, or his authority with anyone. Even someone so similarily twisted and sick as Bella was. It was known amongst the Death Eaters that Bellatrix' love was first and for most blood shed. Her husband didn't seem to mind that he wasn't at the top of her list. The word was she was just as violent in bed as she was outside of it. An Intriguing concept. She was a wild women, and she stood by his side, her eyes wild with excitment as she watched the lesser Death Eaters wreck havoc on the town just outside of their newest fortress. The women and children were screaming and running in every direction, trying to get away from the greedy blood hungry Death Eaters. The men were trying to fight and kill as many of the DE's as they could, while sheltering the women and children that were close enough to them.

In the end though, Voldemort knew no measly Muggle would be able to stop him or his followers. They were superior to any and all races. It was time the world realized this. Voldemort raised his hands into the air, his wand held aloft. He twirled his wrist in a clockwise motion twice, before swinging his arms down and then outwards. Large red spikes appeared in the air around him. Waving his wand hand, the spiked hurled into the sea of screaming muggles, a majority of the spikes hit them, slicing through their tender flesh. As more and more fell, Bella left his side and went out on a wild rampage, pulling her knife, she began to cut into all the fallen muggles, the ones still alive after being impaled by a large spike.

Her knife sliced and ripped through flesh and muscle captivating his attention like a dancer would her audience. The blood splattered her clothes, and her face, and her laughter filled the air. It wasn't long till everyone in the small town was dead, either ripped to shreds by the spikes or Bella's knives. The other's were strangled, Avada Kedavra'd, or other means of torture for those so inclined.

"Now, It is time to set the sky on fire" Voldemort raised his wand again and a green flame burst out of his wand, and began to form a shape in the sky. It coalesced into a head with a snake protruding from it's mouth. The Dark Mark. "Let Dumbledore's Order deal with this mess, while we track down Harry Potter and kill him!" Voldemort announced to the group, and as one, they all disapparated to the fortress. Most would assume that Voldemort didn't want Dumbledore or his order any where near his fortress, but Voldemort's plan was to trap the old man. He would never think to look only over the next hill as the place where his greatest enemy lay and waited.

XXXX

Harry found that shopping in the Muggle world was a lot more fun when he was with Hermione. She always seemed to know interesting facts about different things, as well as the benefits of letting her use him as a doll, he got kisses out of her when he was good. He tried to be good quite often.

Hermione had dragged him to so many different stores that Harry lost track of where he started and where he ended. They bought pants, boxers (with Harry blushing the whole while), under shirts and tshirts, sweaters, shoes and socks. Hermione took Harry to an eye examiner to get his eyes re checked and to get him a new pair of glasses. She convinced him to get a hair cut, telling him that it would look better when a professional cuts it. So Harry found himself sitting at the hair salon, tense and nervous as he head to _snip_ of scissors cutting his hair in the back, and then on the top. He closed his eyes shut, praying his hair wouldn't look like a mess. After a little while the lady cutting his hair told him she was done, Harry opened his eyes and was suprised at what he saw. The long hair was gone, and it looked neater, not the rats nest it usually was. It looked stylish with the top a little longer then the rest, and sticking up in spikes on the top of his head. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione, an eyebrow raised. She smiled and nodded at him before she turned to the hair stylist thanking her, and then paying them as Harry gathered all his things and left the salon. As Hermione joined him, he took a quick look around and found a small alleyway between two buildings, they both made their way over to it, and Harry quickly shrunk all his purchases and put them in his pocket. Then staring at Hermione, Harry reached up and rubbed the back of his head. It felt weird for him to have very little hair back there, and Hermione was watching him, a smile on her lips.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Do you know what that does when you rub your head like that?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged, not really sure what she was talking about, causing him to run his hand over the back of his hair again nervously. Hermione laughed softly stepping closer to him so their bodies were touching.

"It makes you look really adorable." She breathed against his lips. Harry's heartbeat sped up, as he slowly bent his head, capturing Hermione's lips in his. She moaned against him, her hands sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck pulling him closer to her. They kissed for what seemed like ages, but was only a few minutes. their tongues mingling with each other as his hands slid around her waist, one hand sliding a few inches up under her shirt, resting at the curve of her spine. Hermione stretched her body against Harry's, moaning at his touch, then she slowly pulled away, her brain a little fuzzy from all the sensations. She couldn't help but smile at the goofy look spreading over Harry's features. She laughed lightly as she took a step back, slowly getting herself back under control.

Harry frowned and tried to reach for her, she side stepped his hands and led the way back out into the busy thoroughfare of streets. Harry sighed and followed unburdaned now by his shopping bags which now rested shrunk in his pockets. As they walked down the street enjoying the small freedom, Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand, they both looked like just a regular couple out on a stroll down the street. They turned down the corner and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron, deciding to head back and look for Mrs. Weasley. As they reached the shabby looking building, they could hear faint shouting. Glancing at each other they quickly made their way into the pub, there was slight chaos as everyone in the pub tried to hide behind overturned tables and chairs even though there were no spells being thrown around inside the small area. Harry took a quick look around, his hand holding tightly to Hermiones as he pulled her over to the bar where he could just see Tom trying to barricade the back door. "Tom, Whats going on?" Tom turned around to see Harry and Hermione leaning against the bar table, holding hands trying to look calm.

"Mr. Potter! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here, It's dangerous!" Tom exclaimed. Harry sighed, turning to face the room. He could hear the shouting and explosions coming from the other back door that lead out to Diagon Alley.

"Tom, are the Death Eaters here?" Harry asked calmly. Tom shivered and nodded. Sighing Harry looked at Hermione. "We have to do something. Mrs. Weasley is still out there." Hermione only nodded her eyes showing her determination. Harry moved towards the back door, his hand still locked with Hermione's. As they reached the back door Harry noticed two black cloaks hanging on a peg. Harry grabbed them and threw one towards Hermione as he let go of her hand. He quickly donned the black cloak making sure it covered his head then he turned to look Hermione over to see she had done the same thing. They both pulled out their wands and Hermione used a spell to make sure the hood never fell off their head before they made their way to open brickway that lead into Diagon Alley. They entered pandomonium as everyone was running this way and that trying to find shelter in the damaged buildings.

Harry and Hermione rushed forward looking at all the faces in the crowd trying to see if they could see Mrs. Weasley. As they got closer to the bank, Harry and Hermione noticed the Goblins standing guard in front of doors of Gringotts, weapons held in defensive postions. Harry ran forward, and the Goblins swung their weapons on Harry. Harry stopped his hands held up in surrender in front of him when he realized that he was in a black cloak that was reminescent of the DE's garb. The bigger of the guards moved forward, and Harry murmured to him and the goblin slowly nodded moving back, he murmured to his companions and then made a small gab to allow the two young heros into the bank.

"What did you say to him?" Hermione asked. Harry turned and smiled at her.

"Just who I was and what I needed. Told him I needed to see the boss, I had some ideas to discuss about helping the town. Apparently this was the main attack for the DE's, and the Guards have just been able to protect the place, but the DE's will be back eventually so we need to make some plans." Hermione stared at him in wonder.

"Now where did you come up with that?" Harry smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"It sorta just came to me." Hermione raised her eyebrow before she shook her head muttering something about _boys_. The two of them quickly walked through the winding back hallways of the bank, before they made it to the Heads office. Ragnok was sitting there, looking over different parchments looking haggard and fierce.

"Mr. Potter" Ragnok said without looking up. "I'm glad you could come. We would be greatful for some of your help, we just don't understand what a Hogwarts student could accomplish that my well trained warrior goblins couldn't" Ragnok wondered as he finally looked up at them. Harry pulled the hood off, as he looked around the room. He took in the weapons on the walls, and the very simple clutter of someone who was use to having very little.

"I've fought him before. I can't say I can beat him, or that we'll even win. But I get how his mind works, I use to be connected with him, but no longer." Harry explained, Hermione shot him an astonished look. Harry realized he had never told her about the connection being severed. He gave her another sheepish look as he turned back to look at Ragnok. Ragnok looked at the raven haired teen thoughtfully. Then nodding in acceptance, he waved them out, and then he strode past them leading the way to where all the action was. As the two teens and the goblin appeared at the front of Gringotts, they both were able to get a glimpse or what the DE's had done. There were stores that were burning, walls crumbling down in charred pieces. Dead bodies laid scattered on the grounds, some with the frightened dead stare of those who were killed by the Avada Kedavra curse, others were bleeding and trying to find shelter.

Harry was sickened by all the death and destruction that played out before him. He wanted to stop it. As he looked over the people running, he caught those in the black garb of the DE's robes. He pulled out his wand and began to soundlessly send out spell after spell towards them. His first spell missed, but the second connected with the DE's arm, and it blasted off at the elbow, blood spraying every which way. The screams Harry heard were pounding in his head. All filled with fright, but he heard the agonized scream of the DE, and determined Harry kept throwing out spells. A brown spell hit the same Death Eater in the chest, and his clothes slowly began to burn, before it burned through and hit his skin, where the DE began to burn alive. He was running around trying to put the fire out, but nothing would work, finally he went up in flame and stopped moving as he collapsed.

Hermione was sending out spells herself. Nothing as destructive as Harry's though, since he had had special instruction on them. She sent out a stunner, which the DE ducked, then she sent out another spell that hit the DE in the chest causing him to go flying backwards into a tree. There was a dull _thunk_ as the DE's head hit the tree and he was knocked unconcious. Hermione whipped around as she saw Harry surround by four other DE's. She charged forward, sending out spell after spell. Some caused burns to appear on their hands so they couldn't grip their wands, other spells made awkward appendages to sprout from their head and neck. Harry was sending out blasting curses, causing a few more DE's to lose their limbs. Hermione sent out a bat boogey hex to distract the new DE's that were coming to join their comrades against Harry. While those DE's were trying to fight off the Bat Boogey's, Hermione jumped into the middle of the fray standing back to back with Harry as they both sent out spells like quick fire. The circle was a bright flash of amazing colour. Reds, Blues, Purples, Browns, Pinks, Greens and Oranges.

It felt like hours, but only 20 minutes had passed by the time help arrived, and Auror's began to round up all the fallen and alive DE's. The dead were left until everyone else was away and locked up. The Auror's ended up surround Harry and Hermione, thinking they were DE's as well, what with their black cloaks on and the hoods hiding their faces. They tried to capture them as well, but Harry was able to evade the spells that were shot at them. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and was able to apparate them away, despite the anti apparation wards that surrounded the alley. When they stopped spinning, Hermione saw that Harry had apparated them into the Leaky Cauldron. As they looked around, they removed their hood and were able to spot Mrs. Weasley, looking frantic, off in the corner. They both rushed over to her, and her face seemed to break out into a hesitante smile, relief evident in her eyes. They both smiled at her sheepishly. "Did you get everything you needed?" They both nodded as their answer. Nodding herself, Mrs. Weasley lead them over to the fire place and one by one, they took floo powder and disappeared from Diagon Alley.

XXXX

Draco quickly walked down Knockturn Alley as he tried to escape from the Aurors. His mind was still reeling from seeing Harry's battle against the DE's. _No wonder he's the chosen one, He's powerful._ Draco thought to himself. As he made it to Borgin and Burkes, he snuck in the door and went to the fireplace he knew was in the back, pinched some Floo Powder, and stepped into the green flames to be wisked away to his manor home.

As he entered the living room through the fireplace his mother was waiting for him in the sofa facing the fireplace, a glass of wine in her hands. As Draco brushed off the soot that covered his clothes, his mother rose from the chair and walked towards him. "Draco, Dear. Where have you been?"

Draco stepped forward and drew his mother into a quick hug. "I was at Diagon Alley, Mother" Draco told her. Draco watched his mother's fast whiten briefly before she straightened and drew herself up.

"And why were you there?" She tried to ask sternly. Draco eyed her carefully, then he noticed the open parchment letter sitting on the coffee table that laid on the side of the room. He quickly strode towards it and lifted it up to read, completely ignoring his mother's question.

_Dear Narcissa._

_I would like to advise you to keep you and your son away from Diagon Alley for the next couple of nights, unless you would like anything foul happening to either of you._

_LV_

Draco stared at the parchment for a few more minutes before he turned to look at this mother. She was looking down, almost ashamedly. "When did you get this?" Draco asked almost breathlessly. His mother shrugged, refusing to meet his eye. He felt is anger boil. _She promised me she would stay away from them! She promised me!_ Draco's thoughts roiled in his head as he felt the crushing weight of his mother's betrayel. "You knew about this attack and did nothing?" Draco's teeth were clenched, trying to control his anger so he wouldn't lash out at his mother.

"What do you expect me to do? If any one of them found out I gave the Auror's the heads up of the attack, they would come after us! I couldn't risk your life or my own for something that would be unavoidable in any other capacity!" Narcissa shouted. Her cheeks were blotched red from her anger and frustration. "You should understand that at least" She finished.

Draco sighed shaking his head, "You should have said something, Mother. I don't care about the risk to myself, I can deal with it. I think your main concern is yourself, and thats were this family has gone wrong for so many generations, caring about ourselves over others" Draco turned to go up to his room, when his mother's words stopped him.

"Draco! We should care about ourselves, We are pureblood's, we are royalty in this world, in our world. I care about my life, because I have to think about what would happen if I wasn't around, what would happen to you. You are my son, Draconius, and I will live in order to make sure you won't be alone!" Draco looked back at his mother to see tears at the corner of her eyes.

"I won't be alone Mother. You just wait and see. Soon I won't need you or my pureblood status, and maybe for once, I'll be happy." Draco turned back and stomped out of the room, his anger dissipitating as he climbed the stairs. He knew he was going to have to do something about Harry and Hermione, somehow he was going to get close to them. Not to hurt them, but to befriend them. He felt that somehow becoming a part of their group, might complete something, as corny as that sounded, he would find the one thing he had been missing most of his life. Exceptance, friendship, and a life spent with others and filled with love. Someone who wouldn't be scared to care for him or ashamed to be seen with him as his father had been. Seeing the Golden Trio, he knew that they loved each other unconditionally, and at least for Harry and Hermione, would never turn their backs on each other. Ron had issues, Draco had to admit, and Draco wouldn't mind being the new Trio member, since Ron seemed to be doing everything he could to ruin his friendship with Harry.

XXXX

Severus paced the old kitchen, his temper rising with each step. When he heard the noise from the room above, as people came in through the floo. He stalked out of the room and made it up the stairs just as Harry, Hermione, and Molly reached the stair landing. Molly headed down to the kitchen skirting past Severus as she pulled out a bag of food items she had picked up from Diagon Alley. Harry and Hermione were about to head upstairs, as Harry was pulling out his shrunken shopping bags. Severus cleared his throat, and Harry turned around to see him, wincing from the look on Severus' face Harry handed over his purchases to Hermione. "Can you put those in my room for me? Thanks" He asked quietly. Hermione nodded and went upstairs, shrunken bags in hand.

Harry turned to look at Severus, "What did I do thats got you looking at me like that?" Harry asked wearily. Severus' scowl just deepened, and then he turned around and walked into the old study, Harry followed, and the door slammed shut behind with a wave of Severus' wand.

"What were you doing fighting Death Eaters?" Severus' asked calmly. Harry blinked.

"How did you hear about that? Both Hermione and I had our cloak hood's up" Harry questioned. Severus' crossed his arms across his chest. One of his dark eyebrows raised. Harry sighed, "They needed to be stopped, and I had the Goblins help, I didn't think it would be a big deal" Harry said quietly.

Snape sighed as his thumb and forefinger rubbed the throbbing pain between his eyes as he tried to figure out what to say to the young mage before him.

A/N: Alright everyone...I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update..I'm in England right now. I'm heading home tomorrow though. I tried to write as much as I could, but I am on Vacation and So i've been out and about doing things. Though there's really not that much to do out here in the country. Anyways I hope this satisfies you. Don't forget to review, Love you all Xoxo.


	13. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If you don't know that by now then I worry about your IQ...Seriously.

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 13

*Dreams*

_Harry was washing the dishes in the kitchen when Hermione walked in smiling, a bundle in her arms. "Harry, Come say Hi to your son" Harry dried his hands and turned around to see a small baby boy wrapped up in blue blankets laying in Hermione's arms. The baby's eyes were open and staring up at him. He had his eyes, bright emerald green, and he also had a shock of curly black hair on the top of his head. Harry smiled and reached out to transfer the bundle of joy into his own arms. Hermione smiled at the two of them._

_"Hello their little Matthew, are you being a good boy for mommy?" Matthew let out a happy gurgle as he swung his arms up in the air and wiggled around in his blanket. Harry chuckled, and the baby smiled up at him. Harry looked up at Hermione, and his smile deepened. "Have I thanked you yet for giving me a baby?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed and nodded._

_"Everyday Harry, you thank me everyday." She reached out and took Matthew from Harry's arms. "I think it's time for someones nap" Hermione said. Harry sighed and nodded, letting Hermione take the baby to bed as he turned around to finish up with the dishes. It took him a few minutes, but once he was done, he walked to the living room to see Hermione already sitting down on the couch, a book open in her lap. Harry leaned against the wall watching his wife, a smile on his lips. A few minutes of this and Hermione finally looked up at him, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, she raised her eyebrow at him. "What are you staring at?"_

_Harry smiled, "The most beautiful women in the world" he replied. Hermione blushed. Harry walked over and sat down on the couch beside her, sliding his arm around her he pulled her close. Hermione leaned against him, the book closing and slipping to the floor. Harry sighed, as he tilted her head up to face him. They stared at each other, taking each other in before Harry lowered his head and kissed her deeply on the mouth. "I love you" He breathed against her lips._

_Hermione smiled, "I love you to" Harry kissed her again, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, increasing the pressure on her lips. Hermione responded in kind, her hand sliding up to run her fingers through his hair, gripping the back of his head she held him close as she kissed him just as passionately. Harry's hands slid up the back of her shirt, finding the clasp of her bra, he deftly unhooked it and moved his hand around to the front of her shit, sliding his hand up under the loosened bra. Hermione groaned against his lips, bringing her hands to the hem of his shirt. She slid her hands up his muscled chest, her nails lightly scraping the skin. Her moaned and shifted them both on the couch so Hermione was laying across him and he was on his back. Harry ran his free hand through her curly hair, pulling her face closer to him, Hermione's hands traveled over the planes of his chest, her nails scraping his nipples causing him to gasp at the sensations it invoked. Harry felt his lower region twitch in anticipation of what was to come. Hermione chuckled as she readjusted herself, feeling his hardened member pressing into her abdomen. Just as she reached for his belt buckle, alarms sounded through the house._

_Hermione and Harry jumped up off the couch, Harry knew what it meant. "Hermione, get Matthew and Run! Don't look back!" Harry cried, as he pushed her towards the stairs, he ran to the kitchen snatching up his wand before he made it back into the living room to stand guard at the door. Hermione had already left, taking her wand with her. The building shook, and then the door seemed to just disintegrate right before Harry's eyes. Harry watched with trepidation, his hand tightening unconsciously on his wand as sweat began to trickle down his forehead. That's when he saw him, completely covered in shadow he entered the house, his eyes an eerie yellow as he stared at Harry. Harry could hear Matthew crying upstairs, and Hermione's muffled voice trying to shush him. _

_"Are you going to fight me Harry? Why don't you just give me the boy and I'll let you and your mudblood whore live" He calmly suggested as he took another step into the house. Harry raised his wand, blood boiling in his veins at the insult to his wife._

_"I'll never let you have my son, _Sectumsempra!_" Harry yelled. The spell ricocheted off of the hastily conjured shield. Harry ducked the spell that was shot at him. His heart pounding he knew he had to make sure Hermione got their son out of there, "HERMIONE! TAKE MATT AND RUN! NOW!" Harry screamed. Harry turned around just in time to be hit in the chest by a spell, all he could hear in the background was Hermione screaming his name as the world went black._

Harry woke up suddenly his heart pounding loudly in his chest. _What the hell was that? _Harry thought to himself. He looked around the room he was in, he was at Grimmauld Place. Shaking his head Harry climbed out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. Once he relieved himself, Harry stared at himself in the mirror contemplating the dream he had just awoken from. It felt so real. Matt. He had had a son in the dream. It looked so much like him, but it had Hermione's nose and complexion. He was an adorable baby, and Harry was a father. He couldn't get that image out of his head. Hermione, looking so beautiful, holding his baby. He wanted that so badly. His own family, someone he could love unconditionally, to raise the way he wished he had been raised.

The rest of the dream caught up with him, but he didn't understand what it meant. A man with yellow eyes? Why would he be after Matt, his son? Was there a prophecy created about him? How? It was so confusing, Harry couldn't wrap his head around what this dream could mean. Sighing he bent his head and cupping the running water in his hand he splashed his face trying to wash away some of the cobwebs that were his thoughts. The echoing words of his father's rang in his head. Was it really just a dream or was there a meaning behind it? Could it be prophecy, or just a nightmare? Harry couldn't tell. He decided to remember this dream and turned back to his room to find some parchment and quill to write it all down. He needed something in case of confirmation. Well maybe not confirmation, but something to talk to Hermione about, eventually. No need to freak her out about his dream so early in the relationship.

Once Harry was finished recording his dream, he turned to head downstairs. The grumbling of his stomach lead him to the kitchen where he proceeded to hunt around for food to make to appease his hunger. After a few minutes, he got breakfast started.

XXXXX

Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs and toast. Rolling over she glanced at the clock and was shocked to see it was only 6 in the morning, the sun had barely risen yet. She climbed out of bed, stretching her tight muscles before she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her body. Padding her way down the hall she glanced into Harry's room and saw he wasn't in his bed. _Must be Harry cooking then_, Hermione thought to herself as she made her way down the stairs. As she reached the entrance to the Kitchen, she could see Harry standing at the stove flipping bacon over in the pan, he was only in his boxers and a ratty tshirt. Hermione smiled, _He looks so cute!_ She moved into the room, and stood behind him. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She felt him tense for a second before relaxing when he realized who it was. Harry turned around in her arms, he looked into her brown eyes and smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her tighter against him. She smiled up at him, content to just hold him for a little while. "Morning Beautiful" Harry said to her. Her smiled brightened, and Harry chuckled down at her. "What woke you up so early?" He asked her quietly. Hermione shrugged.

"I smelt the food" She said causing Harry to snort a laugh. Hermione glared at him, "Don't you dare laugh at me Harry James Potter!" Hermione moved back to put her arms on her hips. Harry quickly grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I didn't mean anything by it, I just thought of when you got mad at Ron every time he talked about being hungry, or rushed us to the great hall because he could smell the food." Hermione gave a sad smile thinking about Ron. He was so different, so irritable and sensitive to her relationship with Harry. She didn't understand fully why it would matter so much to him, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized it wasn't about Ron wanting her, it was about him getting something that Harry wants, but could never have. Sighing Hermione rested her head against Harry's chest. What Ron didn't realize was he already had everything Harry wanted but couldn't have, a family.

Harry pulled away after a few comfortable minutes and directed Hermione to a seat, and then quickly served her and himself some breakfast. The ate in companionable silence, both glancing up every few minutes to smile at each other. Both were thinking about how lucky they were, and how happy they were since getting together. Since it was still fairly early in the morning, Harry and Hermione found themselves to be the only ones awake, so after cleaning up once they had finished breakfast, they both decided to spend the rest of the morning in the library, where they both began to study a little more. Harry knew most of the magic in the books, but he knew it was always helpful to go over everything, there could always be something written down that he may not have learned yet. He also helped Hermione learn what he had learned through his dream period. Though it was a new experience for Hermione not to know something, she was very appreciative of Harry not rubbing it in her face, and taking the time to show her and talk her through the things he had learned.

After a few hours of practicing magic (which was allowed since Gimmauld Place was unplottable) they left the library, exhausted and sweaty, and emerged to the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Stomach's growling, they entered the kitchen laughing all the while about their apparent hunger. When they entered, they were confronted with the two younger Weasley's sitting at the table, Ron stuffing his face, while his sister stared at him in disgust. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the other end of the table, newspaper open in front of him as he slowly ate his wife's cooking. There was a loud _pop! pop!_ behind Harry, and when he turned he was greeted by the Weasley twins.

"Harry!" Fred started

"Our good friend," George continued.

"Old buddy.." Fred went on. Harry laughed and held up a hand to stop them.

"What do you two need?" Harry asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"What? Couldn't we just greet our bestest and most modest and kindest of all our benefactors" Forge said with a dramatic bow.

"I thought I was your only benefactor" Harry told them. Gred and Forge looked at each other and then at Harry.

"That is true, but we are saying that even if you we had other benefactors, you would still be the greatest of them all, O' Harry old pal, The Chosen One!" The twins chorused. Mrs. Weasley turned around slamming her hand onto the counter top.

"Fred, George! That's enough! Harry doesn't need to hear all about your nonsense. If your going to eat breakfast then sit down and shut up!" Mrs. Weasley pointed to the table, and the twins bowed there heads and shuffled to their spots, they both glanced up when they were sure their mother wasn't watching them, and winked at Harry and Hermione. They both shook their heads, Hermione rolling her eyes as well as they too moved to the table. They helped themselves to some toast and eggs, and created a quick sandwich that they ate between gulps of pumpkin juice and animated conversation with the twins.

They mostly talked about how the joke shop was going, and Fred and George were only too happy to tell them what they had planned and reminded Harry that he could have any items he wanted free of charge. Harry let them know he appreciated it. The conversation moved off into less exciting territory, and soon the war was brought up.

"So Harrikins, has Voldemort been sending you any creepy visions on his plans or his little hideaway?" Fred asked. Mrs. Weasley gasped and was about to yell at her insensitive son, when Harry laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Nope, Voldemort's been pretty quiet, at least scar wise. I don't know his plans, but even if I did. I doubt there was much I or anyone else could really do." Harry explained apologetically. At the mention of Voldemort by both the Twins and Harry, everyone seemed to wince except for Hermione and obviously the twins. Ron even went so far as to drop the food he had been trying to stuff into his already full mouth back onto the plate. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at the common reaction of most of the wizards in Britain. _Honestly!_ she thought to herself.

Breakfast wound down, and Harry and Hermione left, with only a glance back at Ron, who was glaring at them with hate and jealousy in his eyes. Ginny was glaring at her brother, and she reached out and gave him a slap to the back of his head, hissing something at him. Ron glared at Ginny quickly, before moving his eyes back to the other half of the trio, the look intensifying. Sighing Harry grabbed Hermione's hand , feeling the burning hatred from Ron's gaze dig into his back, and pulled her out of the room.

XXXXX

Luna sat at the desk beside her father, staring out at nothing in particular. She could hear the scratch of her dads quill against parchment, the low chatter of the other people in the room, and the small puffs and whistles of the contraptions that littered the tables and desks scattered hazardly around the small room. The Quibbler office was a buzz with activity. News about the Snorkacks being spotted somewhere in Russia had just filtered in. Luna smiled dreamily as plans for travelling were being arranged.

"Luna, Dear" Mr. Lovegood called. Luna turned her attention to her father. "Luna, The group of us are going to Russia to find the Snorkacks, but unfortunately the trip will take us into the beginning of your school year. You won't be able to join us." Luna sighed and nodded.

"Of course Daddy, I understand. Where did you want me to stay?"

Mr. Lovegood looked down at his notes for a few seconds before he looked back up at his daughter. "Why don't you go stay with your friends, the Weasleys isn't it?" he questioned. Luna nodded.

"I'm not sure if they are still at home, but i'll send them a later, Perhaps Harry might know where I could stay?" Luna asked aloud.

"What a wonderful Idea. Staying with Harry Potter! Excellent. Try to send out the letter as soon as possible dear, we're leaving to Russia in a few days."

Luna nodded, and turned to her desk, pulling out some parchment and ink, she hunted around for her special Parrot quill. The bright flashy colours were hidden by the other odd assortment of objects that littered her desk.

Since she was a little girl after her mom died, she had come to work with her dad at the Quibbler, when she started at school, she only came to work for him during the summer, and sometimes the holidays when she didn't opt to stay behind to help Harry and the rest of the Golden Trio. Luna remembered the trips fondly, but recently she'd been left out of them, mostly because they tended to happen when she was about to or already at school. Luna wasn't too upset though. She sacrificed these trips to make friends, and the friends she made were the ones that would stick around.

Luna looked down at the parchment in front of her and began to write.

Dear Harry,

I know this will be a strange request, But my Daddy is going on a trip out of the country, and I can't go with him. They found a sighting of the Crumpled Horned Snorkack, and he's going to see if he can find them. He wants me to stay somewhere safe, and I immediately thought of you. The DA was one of the safest places I had ever been, because you were there. Is it possible for me to stay with you? I'll try to make sure no nargles find us and try to infest your home. Please reply as soon as you can

Luna

Smiling down at the letter, she turned to the quibbler bird that her father liked to use for missives outside of the office. The beautiful parrot flew over to her, and she tied the letter to it's leg, giving it a quick pat on the head. "Please Deliver this to Harry Potter, Where ever he is." She asked politely. The bird bobbed it's head, and flew off into the brightening sky.

XXXX

Harry and Hermione sat in the library, poring over books. Hermione was fidgeting, which was very unlike her, especially when surrounded by books. Harry glanced over at her, watching her from the corner of his eye. She sighed, and put the book she had been trying to read down. She turned around in her chair to look over at Harry, he couldn't help but smile. She smiled back hesitantly, then took a deep breath. "When are you going to tell me what Professor Snape wanted with you?"

Harry sighed, rubbing the spot between his eyes with a forefinger. "Hermione.." He pleaded slightly. She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. He knew she wouldn't leave it alone. He rested against the back of the chair, his head back on the head rest as he stared up at the intricately detailed ceiling. "You know that I was taking out of Grimmauld place after some unwarranted abuse right?" he asked her carefully. She nodded, remembering him telling her about it in a letter. "Well the friend that I didn't mention who had saved me from them, happens to be our notorious potions teacher." Hermione gaped at him, and he let out a dry chuckle. "I stayed with him for the last little while, and he's been a pretty good mentor, helping me with potions, though I dont' really need it anymore with the super training I went through with Malek." He stood up to pace the room in front of the lit fireplace, "He's been really great actually, You wouldnt' believe the sense of humor he has. Anyways, he was concerned about the whole Diagon Alley instant. Apparently we weren't inconspicuous enough, and he realized what danger I had put myself in. Gave me a lecture of a lifetime too." He turned to give Hermione his crooked smile. She smiled back, hearing what he wasn't saying.

Harry was glad someone cared enough about him to berate him for his lack of indiscretion in fighting. Someone who worried about him, and wanted him to do well. Snape, of all people it seemed, was becoming a father figure for Harry, and Hermione couldn't be happier. He needed someone on his side, and Dumbledore definitely wasn't the man. She stood up and walked over to him, sliding her hands around his waist she rested her head against his shoulder. "Thanks for telling, and...I'm happy for you" She said softly, Harry wrapped his arms around her, letting his breath out.

"Thanks 'Mione" He whispered against the top of her head. They held each other like that for a few minutes. He knew he should say something about the dream, but he couldn't bring himself to break the moment. So he held onto her, feeling her chest rise and fall with her breaths and the soft beat of her heart against his own chest.

Hermione finally made a movement and Harry dropped his arms from around her, she backed up, looked up into his eyes, smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, as if it was a habit. He grinned foolishly at her before following her back to their seats and back to studying.

A/N: OMG...I'm so sorry, and I'm so thankful you guys aren't outside my house with pitchforks right about now. I've finally updated, and I really have no excuse to have not done it before..a lot of this was already written a long time ago..just the last section I wrote recently. It's probably really short, sorry y'all for that. I got a new laptop and just transferred all my files over, the other one was starting to crap out on me, so joys for that. Then I decided I wanted to get a life, and started to, then that when crap, so now I'm just trying to get the stupid block in my head to diminish so i could update. I hope you all like it and continue to review, you don't know how much it means to me that people are still reading it even though it's been forever since i updated, I'm gonna try to do better next time, though no promises. I'm trying to write my own novel, which is being written in between work my social life, my other harry potter story I'm working on (Which will be put on the site eventually) and figuring out how this story is going, so please be patient and i love you all..

V xoxo


	14. Of thoughts and Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. The characters belong to J.K. I'm just having some fun...

Harry Potter and the Elemental Mage

Chapter 14

* Of thoughts and plans*

Hermione looked down in her lap and couldn't help but smile. Harry looked so peaceful while he slept. She ran her hand through his silky black hair, enjoying the feeling of it caressing her skin. She couldn't believe how things have changed, how one minute she was a lonely bookworm at the age of eleven. Then she met Harry, and felt a kindred spirit staring back at him. She had wanted to be his friend right away, but Ron at the time didn't like anything about her. He was cruel, rude, and unforgiving. He had taken Harry away and Hermione had been afraid she had lost him.

Then finally when she had given up all hope, decided it was time for her to go home, she'd never fit in here, and she had gone to the girls bathroom to cry herself out before owling her parents, a fear bigger than being alone hit her. She might actually die as she stared up at the big, smell troll. Her heart beat sped up, she felt sweat coat her body, and then a surprise. The doors crashed open, and in came Harry and Ron, Harry with his wand already raised ready to defend her, and save her.

Despite the situation, her heart melted. This boy was willing to risk his life for her, a bucktoothed, bookworm with no friends. That night she made a promise to herself, she'd be there whenever he needed her, do anything he wanted her to do, no matter what the consequences were.

Her heart skipped a few beats as she watched him jump onto the trolls back and stick his wand up the trolls nose, and then he was left holding on for dear life as his seeker reflexes kicked in as he tried to avoid the large club the troll was using to try and smash his head in. Hermione had looked over in the corner, to see Ron just standing there watching, fear paralyzing him to the spot. Hermione screamed at him, snapping him out of his stupor. "Flick and swish Ron" He nodded and finally preformed the spell to save Harry's life as well as her own.

Ever since that moment, her life was changed around. She had been inseparable from those two boys the rest of her life. Wishing one would care for her as more than just a friend, and the other would grow up and turn into the decent guy she know he could be.

She almost gave up hope for either of them, until Harry finally confessed his feelings for her. She had never felt happiness like this, and she couldn't stop the silly grin that continued to appear on her face every time she looked at Harry. He was handsome, and brave, and sexy. He drove her wild, with just a look from those mesmerizing green eyes of his.

Remembering the kisses they had shared early, made her tingle all the way down to her toes, and she started to feel warm all over again. _Damn it Hermione, pull yourself together_ she admonished herself. She turned back to her book, her hands still gliding rhythmically and effortlessly through Harry's silky strands, and he continued to sleep on, oblivious to thoughts.

XXXX

Harry awoke the best feeling in the world. Someone was running their hands through his hair. He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid they'd stop what they were doing. It felt amazing, something he would imagine his own mother would have done when he was younger. He felt a hitch in his throat, and he swallowed back the lump, he wouldn't cry.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Hermione above him, she didn't notice he was awake, she was absorbed in the book she was reading, and her hands continued to run through his hair in a rhythmical way, which was comforting to him. He shifted slightly causing the hand to pause and Hermione's eyes to dart over to look at him. She smiled down at him when she saw he was awake, and bent down for a kiss. Harry smiled back and gave her a deep soul searing kiss, his hand sliding up behind her head to hold her in the position he wanted. They're tongues teased each others, playing, tasting, before they needed to pull away to get some air. Hermione's eyes were sparkling as she grinned down at him, and he grinned back, before he moved and sat up beside her. She shifted in her seat and leaned back against him and he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close. She had turned back to her book and he was content to just sit there holding her as he looked out the window that was across from them. It was pouring rain outside, and the water droplets that hit the window and slid down made patterns on the window, and soon Harry got hypnotized by them and drifted off to his own thoughts.

He thought about the past, where he had been 10 years from then, or what he believed he'd be doing at this time 5 years earlier. He knew he wouldn't have been cuddling with the beautiful Brunette beside him. She was everything he could ever want in a woman. Smart, sexy, kind and understanding. Sympathetic but not pitying. She was strong, and brave. She knew him pretty much from inside out and she was not impressed with his famous status, she knew Harry, the real Harry, and not the portrayed Boy-Who-Lived everyone else believed him to be. She was perfect.

XXXX

Ginny had some thinking to do. She was dating Dean, but he was travelling with his parents at the moment. Yet, when she was at Neville's she had felt _something_, not the usual thing she felt with all the other guys she had dated. A spark, a connection. Should she end it with Dean to see what would happen between her and Neville. That's assuming of course that Neville wanted anything to do with her. Ginny sighed rubbing her head. Everything was so confusing. She was supposed to be recruiting people to help the twins with a project involving Harry. It seemed that she couldn't even do a simple task without messing up somehow.

What if she had scared Neville senseless with that almost kiss? He was very naive when it came to relationships, though the look in his eyes had her temperature rising. He seemed pretty sure of what he wanted. When they were interrupted she was pretty sure she heard him swear under his breath, and from what she could remember, he never swore. Ginny smiled to herself. Perhaps she'll look into it more, test it out before she made a decision. Neville was different then all the other guys she dated, and there was something in him that was about ready to burst out of him, a power so great, that it couldn't be confined anymore. Ginny wanted to be there for him when it happened.

XXXX

Harry reread the letter he had received from the strange bird. Luna needed a place to stay till school started. He looked around the room he was in, and sighed. He wanted her to come, but he was making plans to leave as it was. He didn't want to live under the roof with a hostile Weasley or a scheming Dumbledore. Harry pulled out a spare bit of parchment and was about to write a reply when an owl flew through his open window. He took the parchment it was carrying and seeing the seal of Gringotts, ripped it open to read what they had to say.

_Mr. Potter_

_I've read over the rest of your file. It was quite extensive and I apologize for not seeing it sooner. You were given other property besides Lord Blacks. As well as the new title he had asked to be passed onto you when you turn 16 which will be a few more weeks. I felt it would be wise to give you advance warning. Your knew title will be Lord Harry James Potter-Black as decreed my Lord Sirius Orion Black himself. It didn't not appear on the file until after you had accepted the money, it appears that Lord Black was sure you wouldn't want the title but since he had not heirs and didn't wish to let anyone from his family have the title, he was adamant that you take it. _

_Also as of property. There is a list that will follow this letter. I'm sorry for my lack of preparation in advance of your visit. I hope I haven't lost the respect and trust you have shown us._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ragnok_

_Chief Goblin of Gringotts Bank._

Harry saw that there was another sheet underneath the letter, he pulled it out and looked over the list of properties, their locations, and the protections they had.

_Potter cottage, Located in the west of Wales, surrounded by a private forest. Notice me not charms, anti apparation charms surrounding the whole property including the forest, only authorized witches or wizards allowed apparation access. Anti- flammatory spells, and anti-flooding spells, underage magic shield, to allow younger magic users to practice magic without detection. 4 bedroom and 2 bathrooms. Large in ground pool, magically heated for year round use. Muggle style kitchen, large sitting area with muggle equipment, electricity throughout the building. The cottage has a special line of electricity running under the house, and is protected from magical interruption._

_Potter Manor, Located in the south of Scotland, surrounded by magically created mountains. Notice me not charms, anti apparation charms surrounding the whole property including the mountains. Only Authorized witches or wizards allowed apparation access. Anti-flooding spells, Anti-flammatory spells, Anti- freezing spells. Underage magic shield. 8 Bedrooms, 6 Bathrooms. Large sitting room with Magical equipment, electricity throughout the building. Muggle style Kitchen. Large Dining room, exercise room, Large Library. Hot spring located in the back of the manor as well as a Large in ground pool and a deck with a full patio set._

_-If you need would like access to any of these property's please don't hesitate to send me an owl and I will set you up with a portkey right away. Sorry for this oversight once again. Ragnok._

Harry's eyes widened at the two properties' he had. He showed Hermione who whistled low. "They sound beautiful Harry." She whispered in his ear. He nodded, slipping his arm around her waist.

"Where would you like to go? We could pick any one of them, your parents could live with us, or at the other property if they wanted, and you could visit back and forth I'm sure that's possible" Harry said. Hermione stared at the sheet of paper he held. They both sounded wonderful, but the manor won out, because of the library she just had to explore. Harry smiled at her when she pointed to the one she wanted. He nodded and wrote a quick reply to Ragnok's letter, telling him what property he wanted, and that there was nothing to apologize for. He then turned back to the letter from Luna and decided to write an affirmation to her letter as his reply. She would most likely move with them, and the Manor had the room.

Feeling like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders; he turned Hermione around in his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the heated kiss, tongues dancing against each other, tasting each other's mouth, they're breath quickened, and they're body's molding together. They fit perfectly to each other, like they were made for each other, the final two puzzles pieces put together to complete the picture. Harry finally pulled away when breathing became a problem, Hermione rested her head against his chest, and he cradled her in his arms. Happiness over whelmed him. "Harry?" He heard Hermione's quiet whisper.

"Hmm" he mumbled.

"Do you think everything is going to, well...perfect?" She asked. Harry thought about it. He guessed things just seemed to be going to well, and this property coming at just the right time seemed way to convenient, but he knew Ragnok wasn't trying to pull a stunt on him, he didn't feel that kind of vibe, and Goblins were honest, and trusted bankers, they wouldn't' deceive their customers.

"I don't know Mi, maybe, but I don't want to worry about the bad right now, not when things are finally going good for me." Hermione nodded and sighed her arms tightening around his waist. She wasn't going to worry, he deserved some happiness in his life, and she refused to be the one to ruin it. They heard Molly call them down for dinner, and Hermione untangled herself from around Harry. He gave her his lopsided grin, the one that made her body tingle and heart beat quicken, before he gave her one last kiss on the lips and then headed out of the room to the kitchen, with her following close behind.


End file.
